Neko Love Hina
by Kytranis
Summary: What if the Urashima's had a nearly 20 year old secret that was about to be revealed to the Hina girls? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I claim nothing! These are not my characters I only tweaked them a bit I want no credit and if anyone sends me money I will send it back. After a 10 finders fee of course!

"..." means speech

/.../ means thoughts

--

He was sitting comfortably in the hotsprings lost in thought of events both recent and long since passed. He was nothing special to look at, even he had to admit he looked like a dork but he was fine with it. He was now a two year Todai ronin and had just been invited up to his grandmother's inn. She wasn't around so he was just relaxing in the waters were everything began. He rubbed his nose and remembered the girl who was halfway between pretty and nerdy, she had given him one hell of a punch. He sighed inaudibly inwardly thankful that he had managed to hold onto the spell as he had ricocheted off of doorframes and windows. Then his mind turned to the far past and tears of loss and pain formed in his eyes.

After dunking his head into the water and slapping himself on both sides of the face he heard the doors slide open and someone walk towards him. He turned slightly and saw a beautiful young woman walk up to the springs and settle in nearby. His eyes widened further when he caught her scent. "Not you again!! What the hell are you doing here!?" he demanded in fear recognizing her as the girl from earlier.

"WHAT!? PERVERT!!" She called out and tried to punch him but he had scrambled away for all he was worth and started running hard. He focused a bit of energy into his forehead and a full set of clothing complete with his glasses and running shoes appeared on him in a blast of smoke. He was barely able to dodge around a small bluenette and grey haired girl with fox like features. "GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERETED BASTARD!!" the girl from earlier called out again in a roar of fury.

"Vile male, how dare you violate the sanctity of our home!?" a raven haired girl in a kendoist's outfit demanded as she drew a sword almost causing Keitaro's heart to stop in panic and fear. /A slayer!? Oh god I'm fucking dead!/

The girl drew up her energy and let out a shockwave at Keitaro who spun out of the way and onto a wall he sent his energy into his hands and feet and ran on the wall on all fours and moved so fast he was a blur to everyone but the kendoist who was shocked to her core at the change of pace. Before he could get out of range she let out a huge and quick blast of energy "Rock splitting sword!" she called out as the attack connected and a blast of smoke emerged and the shriek of a small child. /HOLY CRAP!/ he thought in panic.

"Niya!" the child called out as he smacked into the floor tail first. He had a long brown tail brown cat eyes and neko ears on top of his head as well as human ones. He looked like he was barely pushing ten years of age as he quickly got up onto all fours his tail straight as an arrow staring at the raven haired girl with his pupils barely a slit in his wide open eyes, he was shivering in fear his breath coming up short as a shattered leaf fell off his forehead. He had tiny shining fangs and claws that gave him a cute appearance. He had on a dark blue t-shirt and dark brown shorts. /I'm dead, I'm cooked, boiled, baked, and fried. I'm totally boned! She's gonna kill me!/ he thought wildly in pure fear.

"Ehh... what the a... a... a neko demon?!" the girl said her eyebrows disappearing into her hairline in her shock.

"s-s-s-s-slayer!" Keitaro called out in fear and panic and ran as fast as he could on all fours with all of the girls chasing him until he heard a familiar set of footsteps. "AUNTY HARUKA THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!!" he screamed and slammed right into her and grabbed her as tightly as he could around the middle shivering in raw terror. He buried his face into her side and sobbed.

"ALL RIGHT ALL OF YOU GET THE HELL IN HERE!" Haruka shouted to them all and they all sat down around the pair in the silence of a shocked and awed individual. The silence didn't last.

"Haruka-sama what is that demon doing here!?" the sword girl demanded

"What's with that perverted little brat?" the girl from before shouted furiously

"Is he okay?" the bluenette asked with worry in her eyes

"What's with that kid, I could have sworn he was nineteen a minute ago!" the fox like woman said her eyes wide open for once

"Hey Haruka who's the kid!?" a deeply tanned blond asked bouncing into the room.

"SHUT UP!!" Haruka hollered at them and they were all taken aback. She took a deep breath and glared at both Naru and Motoko who felt a shiver run through their souls. "Alright, this demon as you put it Motoko is my nephew Keitaro he's going to be living here. Naru he is androgynous and has no sexual organs or sex drive he cannot possibly be a pervert." Haruka explained wincing as Keitaro squeezed a little tighter obviously hearing Motoko grab her sword again.

"What?" the fox like girl asked obviously confused to the core.

"What's androgynous? Is it tasty?" the tanned girl asked and hearing this Keitaro let a laugh escape.

"No, it means he isn't a boy or a girl. This is normal for his species of demon, they have no gender until they turn twenty, until then it will be impossible for him to be a pervert." Haruka said calmly as Keitaro began to loosen his death grip.

"Then why do you keep calling it him?" Naru asked cracking her knuckles causing Keitaro to tighten his grip all over again causing Haruka to cry out in pain.

"Stop scaring him!" Haruka ordered and she slowly forced Keitaro to loosen his grip. "I call him a him because he can transform into a guy, and even then he can only fake being interested in girls."

"How did he transform? A Neko's magic does not allow such things." Motoko said still staring at him with hatred.

"He has a little bit of Kitsune demon in his bloodline, just barely enough for one transformation a day. It's taken him years but he can make the transformation last a full twenty hours." Haruka explained. "Keitaro, have some manners, introduce yourself." She whispered to him and he nodded shaking.

"U-um, I'm Keitaro Urashima, I wish we had met under better circumstances." Keitaro said quickly and nervously bowing deeply to them then stepping behind Haruka to hide again.

"Hiyas Keitaro I'm... Hunh?!" the tanned blond said as she bounded beside him and he took off like a bullet on all fours and was out of sight in a flash. "Unh, what just happened?" she asked and Haruka coughed slightly.

"He's afraid of people he's read way too many stories and heard too many legends of demon slayers so everyone he doesn't know well terrifies him." Haruka said sighing.

"Wow and I guess the way we acted earlier was..." the fox like girl said slowly as what was going on was finally hitting her.

"A nightmare made real. Frankly I'm surprised he didn't outright faint." Haruka said.

"So, is there no way to... well you know be friends with him?" the bluenette asked shyly and Haruka smiled.

"Actually I'd bet any money that right now would be the best time to try, knowing him he's probably run away to the one place in the world he feels the safest and he's even chat up a demon slayer there." Haruka said gently her eyes softening.

"Where's that?" the fox like girl asked and Haruka's smile grew larger.

"Where he was born, the Hotsprings where this whole fiasco started." She said and everyone's eyes went wide. "Everyone get some bathing suits on if you're not comfortable around him and hit the steam, he'll be on the big boulder in the middle of the springs and most likely taking a cat nap or pacing, if he's not soaking away his problems." Haruka said then Motoko coughed loudly obviously trying to get her attention.

"Haruka, how is it that you have a demon for a nephew, and how can we possibly trust an inhuman beast?" Motoko asked in a deadly serious tone.

"Because it was me, my mother, my brother and my sister in law who raised him, he is an honourable, innocent hardworking boy who just happens to be a demon. There isn't a bad bone in his body and he is honest to the beast." Haruka said and she started to walk towards the hotsprings.

"But Haruka! He's a monster, no matter how sweet he is he's still a creature, an animal, a beast!" Motoko protested and Haruka had a hand around her neck before she could react.

"Now you listen here you stupid girl because unless you fancy breathing from a tube for a month you will not refer to him as anything other then a person got that brat!?" Haruka demanded with so much poison in her voice and squeezing Motoko's neck so hard she could only nod as her eyes began to water. "Good now get into the hotsprings and apologize to him. NOW!" Haruka ordered and Motoko shaken to the core ran the whole way.

Very few words were said as Haruka nearly forced the girls into the Hotspring which had the sound of heavy breathing permeating the mist. She glanced around when they were all in the water and noticed, with the exception of the tanned blond and fox like lady that they were all nervous. "Oh relax he's asleep he never breathes this loud when he's awake." Haruka said in a patronizing tone and the tanned blond bounded up onto the small boulder and shook Keitaro vigorously.

"C'mon kitty wake up Su wants to meet you!" Su said cheerfully as Keitaro blinked drowsily and yawned shaking his head quickly like a cat and sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Merrow? Oh yea you people... you people!!" he murmured sleepily then caught sight of Naru and Motoko, he fell over backwards and started to swim towards the far side of the springs not noticing Su had a firm grip on his tail stopping him from going anywhere. "ALL HOPE IS LOST!! I KNOW I SAID I WANTED TO LIVE AND DIE HERE BUT NOT AT THE END OF A SLAYERS SWORD!!" He screamed in terror tears starting from his eyes but the fox like woman completely towelless stepped in front of him and hugged him so hard he had trouble breathing. /Never thought I'd die like this!/

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there cutie pie, no one's going to kill you. Name's Mitsune but you can call me Kitsune sugar." She said winking at him, Keitaro pushed away from her and breathed deeply though his nose.

"Why does your body smell like it wants me?" he asked out loud and everyone's but Haruka's and Su's jaw dropped, Haruka just started laughing and Su was point blank confused.

"Geeze Kitsune control yourself! He may be about to push twenty but until then he's still just a little kid." Haruka said laughing hard and sitting down against the centre boulder.

"You're nineteen?" Kitsune asked staring at Keitaro and holding him at arms length, he was only wearing the shorts now and was rail thin.

"And eight months!" He said proudly and then Su grabbed him from her and scratched him between the ears, he instantly went limp and started purring loudly.

"Aww, he's just like a big kitty cat! I like him, he's cuddly and cuter then everything in Shinobu's and Naru's rooms. I can't wait to sleep with you tonight!" she announced and that almost snapped Keitaro out of his reverie, almost.

"AH, ahmm not a... a toy." Keitaro managed to murmur though his purring, that more then anything was putting the girls at ease.

"Hey Shinobu give him a scratch he's like a big kitty!" Su said carrying him over to her. Shinobu gave him a scratch behind the ears and Keitaro gave a few small mews of approval. /Oh god this is so demeaning, but it feels so good!/ Keitaro thought as he rubbed up against her hand. Shinobu giggled shyly and Su dumped him into her arms and he just flopped against her totally limp and purring loud and strong.

She had a towel around her to keep her modest as she sat on the sides of the spring with him in her lap and barely able to move. /I'm never gonna live this down./ he thought to himself as he rubbed against her lap, his catlike attitude completely overriding his common sense and self respect. "Um, Naru would you like to hold him?" Shinobu asked Naru who nodded and Keitaro was transferred from one lap to another, Naru stroked him between the ears and just like with the scratching he turned into putty in her lap.

"Oh wow, to think you were that dork I ran into this morning." Naru commented /Ran into?! You tripped over your own feet you clutz and your obscenely short skirt revealed your panties and you sucker punched me for it! I bounced around in doorframes and against windows. Before slamming into the far wall!/ Keitaro thought desperately trying to snap out of it.

"S-s-stop ih ih ihtsh demeaning!" Keitaro managed to say around his purring and Naru stopped and he rolled himself into the spring and swam apart from the girls and starred at them all. "Look just don't do stuff like that, I may be part cat but I was raised to act human and it's demeaning if anyone..." Keitaro started to explain but broke off into purring as Kitsune started scratching him behind the ears. This time though he sunk into the water as he went limp and broke the surface a few seconds later sputtering and gasping.

Motoko was simply glaring at him trying to make some sense of the nineteen year old neko-human child. /What's his game? I've seen neko demons before if they aren't cruel jokers they are vicious animals! A half breed should be no different so why does he seem so harmless?/ she demanded herself mentally and both Keitaro and Haruka caught the expression on her face.

"Alright Motoko drop the look, his demon half comes from a guardian breed. His species' first instinct is to protect and provide companionship for their companions." Haruka said and Motoko snorted, Haruka sighed and shook her head. "Suit yourself, but for your own sake don't attack him. Cross the line and he won't be running from you, he'll maul you." Haruka said staring at Motoko deadly serious.

"Oh really?" Motoko said and she shot out a blast of ki energy at Keitaro who ducked under the water and sent a shockwave through it that blasted her back. His reaction was so fast and unexpected that she was launched out of the pool and landed flat on her rear. He jumped clean out of the water and started pacing around her on all fours hissing at her

"Well, well, well you not so high and mighty now, are you slayer? Not so much without a blade are you? Too bad humans don't have claws eh?" he taunted her slowly standing upright his claws slowly expanding and lengthening as he snarled at her. Just as he was about to pounce Haruka grabbed him by the tail and yanked him back so suddenly that his claws retracted and she caught him in a bear hug.

"Keitaro what did I teach you about treating other people?" Haruka said seriously and Keitaro looked up at her right in the eyes.

"You said do unto others as they would do unto you. She attacked me with her power and a sword from before, does that mean she wants to be attacked by my power and my sword. Or in other words my magic and claws." Keitaro said and Haruka sighed.

"That's not what it means, it means that if you don't want someone to do something to you don't do it to them." Haruka said calmly letting him float away in the water.

"Does that mean she wants me to punch her so hard she bounces in doorframes and off windows until she slams into a wall fifty feet away?" Keitaro asked pointing at Naru and everyone turned to stare at her and she blushed deeply.

"Oh boy here we go again..." Haruka sighed and she gathered him up and walked out of the hotsprings.

"Hey Haruka where you going?" Kitsune called out as Keitaro gave a huge yawn with a mewing sound accompanying it.

"He gets exhausted if he's been badly scared and using magic tires him out. I'm gonna put him to bed." Haruka replied as she left the girls to chat among themselves.

All right people! Neko Demon Keitaro's future is in your hands! Tell me who you want him with and with what gender, and remember he has no blood relatives, can be with any character in the series male or female or if you want I can make an original character to be his sweet little kitten lover. It's up to you!


	2. Chapter 2

Again I claim nothing and hope to make nothing. This is just practice for me for my own original work.

"..." Are spoken words

/.../ Are thoughts

Story

Keitaro woke up late the next day and groaned. /Did she have to use a sleeping point technique on me? She could have just asked me to stop instead./ he thought to himself as he threw the blankets off of him and his right eye twitched when he realized that he was in an overlarge basket. "Alright Aunt Haruka knows better then to pull a stunt like this, and when I figure out who did this I'm going to play Tic-Tac-Toe with their face." He muttered darkly and he walked over to his suitcase that he had left at the entrance that was now in the room he had slept in. After a few moments and changing into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt he got his bearings. /Granny Hina's room, so she really is gone... I wish she would have told me./ he thought feeling rejected. He heard a slight flapping sound and looked up, an old poster was covering a hole in the ceiling, curious to the bone he jumped on a wall and used his power to walk on all fours along the ceiling and he peeled off the poster and pushed on the bottom of a board that was covering it. He pushed against it a couple of times and then brought his face close to stare at it to look for nails when it was pulled away and him and Naru's faces were so close that for a single moment they almost kissed. Keitaro gave off a shriek of shock and lost his grip on his spell falling to the floor and landing flat on his back with a thump he quickly righted himself and bolted out of view before she could say anything.

"Well that broke me out of studying. I thought that brat was just a dream or something. Still how the hell can he possibly be genderless!?" Naru demanded putting aside her books and study notes in a huff. Keitaro just put her on edge for some reason, he just defied logic everything he was every way he acted was proof that the things she had to know and memorize were wrong. That he was near his twenties and less four foot eight without a glandular problem didn't make sense. /And that tail!/ she thought to herself becoming more confused. /how the hell does he do it? It has to be an elaborate hoax demons just aren't real! For that matter how does Motoko manage to fake having ki powers? They're probably in cahoots just to one up me!/ She thought bitterly refusing point blank to think outside the box as usual. Her mental track was too grounded in books and a false concept of normal reality that had no room for demons.

Keitaro had gotten into one of the blossoming trees and mentally replayed the incident with Naru when a shiver went down his soul. Trusting his instincts he jumped out of the tree just in time for a missile with three yellow eyes on it to go screaming by. /HOLY CRAP!/ he mentally screamed and ran as fast as he could on all fours with the roar of a jet engine behind him, after a half minute of insane minute with the nameless terror gaining on him Keitaro swung his tail out to the right and it caught in the drainpipe on the corner of the Inn and he swung to the right and swallowed a scream of pain as he felt himself pull a few tail muscles. He planted his right hand into the ground and this caused him to spin until he was skidding backwards as he caught sight of what was chasing him blast off into the blue and blow up. "A giant, flying, robot turtle, what the hell?" he thought out loud at a complete loss to say anything else.

The wind shifted and he caught a strange smell in the breeze. /Saké?/ he thought as he prowled up to the source and poked his head though the bushes to find Kitsune in a light blue tank top that revealed her belly button and a tight pair of jeans napping next to an empty bottle. She burped in her sleep and Keitaro recoiled from the powerful smell. /Eaugh I hate drunks they always stink, even when clean./ he thought then considered the woman's position. /If I leave her here some random creep could do something to her, but her breath is so nasty... Goddamned conscious./ he thought as he made up his mind and picked her up with her torso slung over his shoulders and her feet dragging behind them, by the time he got her to the lobby and dumped her on the couch he was green in the face and swaying on his feet. /I think I'm gonna barf./ he thought as he staggered to a nearby bathroom just to find it locked.

Thinking quickly he half ran to the hotsprings and scooped up a double handful of the steamy mineral water to calm his stomach, after a couple more he sat down with his feet dangling inside the pool his face back to its normal colour. /Wow home really has changed since I've been here last, now I'm living with a slayer, a psycho, a drunk and two more that I don't know. But where the hell did that robo turtle come from, or that missile? One of the last two's gotta be some kinda mad scientist or something. Probably that Shinobu girl, Su's probably too hyper to put anything together probably an ADHD person.../ he thought until he was interrupted by some unfamiliar footsteps coming closer.

"U-um mister cat demon... Keitaro? Lunch is ready." Shinobu said quietly, if he wasn't a neko demon he would have missed what she said entirely.

"W-well uh, thanks... so do you normally sit at a table here and eat together or just leave piles of food out to be picked at?" he asked nervously in case she sicked a robot on him.

"We uh, well we sit together, oh but you don't have to if you don't want to." She said nervously hoping that she didn't scare him.

"N-no I'm going to be living h-here so I should get used to being with everyone." Keitaro said swallowing his fear and then following the slightly taller girl through the building to the dinning room. When he stepped into the dinning room his knees nearly gave out when he saw Motoko and Naru glaring at him with Su busy stuffing her face and Shinobu running up to her embarrassed and trying to convince her to slow down. /Oh god why did these kind of people have to move in here? Why not animal rights activists or childcare workers? The younger two seem nice but Su looks like someone who'd blab about me being a demon and drag all sorts of slayers and monks here, and Shinobu... seems way to sweet... like that nun that one time, they act nice then up comes the gun with blessed bullets and I'm running for the hills with silver in my tail and ass./ he thought remembering the pain as the wounds refused to push the blessed metal out and Kanako had to pull out the shards with tweezers, pliers, and chopsticks before he could start to heal. Luckily for him his regeneration powers made sure that no scars were left, but it did nothing to heal the emotional scars and deep sense of shame and humiliation. He was so wrapped up in the past that he didn't notice Kitsune coming up from behind him until her hand was firmly between his ears and rubbing vigorously, he was clinging to the wall, dazed and purring a bare second later.

"Ah she's just too cute!" Kitsune said as she scooped up an indignant but still purring Keitaro /She?! Ach well I don't have anything so why the hell not? I just wish she would stop rubbing me.../ and sat down at the table with him on her lap still being scratched and completely limp. He jerked himself to the side with his last remaining ounce of willpower and was able to jump away from Kitsune before she could get him between the ears again.

"Alright that has to stop! It's time to lay down some rules!" Keitaro said now more angry then scared. "Rule one: Anyone who offers me anything in a saucer or that ever came with a label suggesting cat food in any language is getting a face full of fire, it's just not funny." He snarled and Shinobu quickly put a saucer under the napkin at her spot. "Two: If any of you try any catnip stunts I can guarantee you will regret it big time." His said his voice laden with menace and Kitsune slowly pushed the bag into her pocket. "Three: Don't attack me for any reason, although most of the time I will run, one out of every three times I'll attack quickly and savagely, I have no control over that and I don't want to hurt anyone." Naru rolled her eyes at this "Four: Treat me with respect, I've graduated highschool already and as a demon managed to survive living right next to a shrine. I am neither stupid nor weak don't expect either." He said and Motoko didn't believe a word of it. "And finally..."

"You're going to stop the stupid demands and just eat." Haruka said walking into the room and Keitaro paled, his anger draining and his fear returning he walked up to one of the two empty spots on the table and Haruka sat down beside him. "So did you have a good nights sleep?" she asked him smirking.

"So it was you that put me in that basket! Come on Aunty you know I hate it when people do things like that!" Keitaro said indignantly and there was more then a few chuckles from around the table, Keitaro heard them and shrunk down in embarrassment.

"Well all animals should know their place at least." Motoko muttered to low for anyone but Keitaro to hear, his tail went straight as an arrow and his ears tilted back as he started growling.

"That's it, you psycho swordswoman out front now." He said his pupils glowing red and a strange wind ruffling his clothing and hair. He stepped off the chair and stiffly marched to the front of the in the grinning swordswoman following him with everyone else following her.

A half minute later they were facing each other eyes burning with anger (in Keitaro's case literally) and ready to start. Motoko at the unspoken signal gave out a massive Ki blast that tore up the ground as it flew towards him. Keitaro back flipped ten feet in the air and drew in all his power into his claws and cut the air around him creating vacuum blades that raced towards Motoko, she dodged all of them but one which she cut in two cutting the ground at either side of her. "Is that all?" she demanded then noticed he was missing completely.

"Not by a long shot." He muttered in her ear from behind her as he put his claws around her throat and used his tail to tie up her legs. "yield" he ordered and she fell over backwards forcing him to jump off to avoid being slammed into the ground.

"You there demon! Prepare to be purified by God's Holy Light!" A man shouted charging at Keitaro whose eyes shrunk to the size of needles and he took off in a blur. The man was in a blue trench coat and carrying shinning long sword. Thinking fast Keitaro grabbed a leaf from a bush he passed and dashed around the corner to quickly transform into the adult with glasses which he whipped off and quickly started wiping on his shirt. "Excuse me sir did you see a child with cat ears and tail run this way?" the man asked and Keitaro nodded and pointed to the abandoned annex. "Thank you, God Bless!" he said and ran off to the old decrepit building.

"No problem chummmmmmp!" Keitaro said with the P only loud enough for him to hear. Haruka and the Hina girls rounded the corner a moment later and found him there smirking. He wasn't afraid as is, he was only nervous around people when in the shape of a demon.

"Nice going you threw him completely off your scent." Haruka said and Keitaro grinned.

"Alright what is going on!? Why are you so much more powerful today? Yesterday your magic attack was barely strong enough to throw me from the water but today that could have killed me, explain!" she demanded and Keitaro's grin widened.

"Easy, my best element is wind, followed by fire, earth then water. Yesterday you experienced my weakest attack today was my strongest." He said offhandedly making Motoko wonder what else he was hiding. She walked off confused and angry and quickly wrote a letter to her sister Tsuroko telling her that a demon had moved in and although it hadn't done anything yet she was sure it would in time and asking for advice.

"Hey Keitaro I thought demon slayers scarred you but you just made a total moron of that one, what gives?" Kitsune asked and Keitaro smirked at her.

"That's an easy one, that dude is a total newbie, a loser, a wannabe, that sword of his wasn't even silver he's no threat." Keitaro said grinning not realizing that his fangs were still showing.

"He must have been seeing as you forgot to reshape your teeth." Haruka said grinning and Keitaro's hand shot up to his mouth as he felt the fangs.

"Man I am lucky." He murmured as his mouth gave out a blast of smoke revealing normal looking teeth behind the disappearing haze. "By the way... This morning I narrowly dodged a missile and was nearly run down by a jet powered metal turtle. Anyone want to say anything about that?" he asked glancing around at all of them. Su turned to him as if she just realized something or was surprised, Kitsune and Haruka giggled and Naru rolled her eyes as Shinobu gasped.

"AH you found my Mecha-Tama! I lost track of it last week!" Su said and Keitaro stopped to stare at her.

"Okay one: how the hell do you loose track of a ten foot, armour plated, jet powered turtle and two: where did you get the parts for it!?" he demanded /and how did you sit still long enough to put it together?!/ he wondered completely off balance in front of the hyperactive girl.

"Nyahaha! My parents sent me the parts and he was as big as the real one when I made him! He musta eaten a lot to get so big. Where did he go?" Su asked bright eyed and cheery as Keitaro raised an eyebrow.

"About half a kilometre that way before it blew up in the sky for some reason." Keitaro said pointing where the Mecha had blown up earlier and Su bounded off laughing half skipping half flying as she went. "... is she alright in the head?" Keitaro asked nervously.

"Don't let her constant sugar rush fool you sugar, the stuff she builds..." Kitsune said then shivered at the memories. "Well let's just say the turtle you ran into was the tame stuff. Luckily most of her ideas just blow up in her face and nothing bad happens." Kitsune said when she stopped shivering.

"I don't think I even want to know." Keitaro said seriously frowning slightly /If that turtle was the tame stuff then I might not have a home much longer... No. She must have been up to this for a while now and there's no apparent damage... Maybe fox-lady's just exaggerating./ Keitaro said and the wind shifted again carrying Kitsune's scent to him but this time it was without saké. /What the?/ "Kitsune do you have a demon in your ancestry?" he asked coming to a stop and staring at the woman.

"I... what?" she asked confused.

"This is the first time I've had a real whiff of you without pheromones or saké getting in the way but, I think you have some kitsune demon in you as well, maybe about as much as I do." Keitaro said slowly pacing around her. "Yes, I'm sure of it, it's just a drop but you are demonic." He said looking at her in a new light.

"But how? I mean I don't feel demonic and have never had any powers." Kitsune said slowly in shock.

"No I don't think you're that kind of hybrid. I think and I stress think, that your abilities are passive. Tell me do you have an exercise program to keep that figure?" Keitaro asked and everyone but Haruka in hearing range blushed but Keitaro didn't notice until Naru cracked her knuckles and he started to sweat.

"Calm down Naru, Kitsune just answer the question. Haruka said and Kitsune nodded.

"I thought so, that's where your demonic power comes out, I'm surprised I didn't notice it earlier but you are the spitting image of the classical kitsune demon disguise. Many a man's fallen to the charms of your form, believing themselves to have eaten a fine meal and laid upon a soft futon only to awaken covered in leaves with mud in their mouths and on their lips, so no powers for you, but you won't have to work to keep your shape, maybe a longer life too. Damn you musta rolled a lucky seven when it came to life." He said muttering the last bit and causing Kitsune to giggle.

"Well thanks sugar, I wonder what your adult form'll be like? I'd bet my demon booty you'll be a hunk!" she said stepping by him and bumping him with a swing of her hips. She hummed loudly until she was out of sight and Keitaro sighed. /Great the first demon who's not afraid of me blowing their cover and she wants to pound ass! Why couldn't she be sweet and shy like that vampire girl off of that manga? Hell I'd even take depressing like that ice demon, but a flirtatious part kitsune named Kitsune? Yeash./ he thought to himself and his stomach gave off a rumble and he remembered he didn't even get the chance to eat yet. Shoving his hands in his pockets he walked off towards the dinning room looking for lunch but finding only scraps left over from Su's black hole of a stomach. Sighing to himself he rifled through a few drawers and pulled out a couple tins of sardines which he downed quickly and finished up by munching a large apple.

Polls!

Alright it's pretty much unanimous that people want Keitaro male so far but hey if you want a female one I can always make an Omake. If you ask real nice of course.

Su-1

Motoko-2

Kitsune-4

Mutsumi-1

Shinobu-1

Naru-0

Everyone-1

Just remember people, he's mostly cat so when he gets a defining gender he can enter heat.


	3. Chapter 3

Once more I only claim to be heavily modifying an existing story. If you send me any money I will not send it back just to prove how stupid doing so was.

/.../ means thoughts

"..." is speech

Hey this is turning out to be more popular then I expected, and don't worry about the fast pace of things, music is my muse and I found a song that makes the little sprite more hyper then Su.

Story

Motoko was shocked; she had just finished writing the letter her sister's pet bird Shippu who was her sister's constant companion and messenger. Shippu was carrying a scroll in its claws that it dropped into Motoko's lap before gracefully soaring away and out of sight. Opening it with trembling hands she started to read through the well written letter. _Dearest Sister, it's been far too long since we have spoken. I am disappointed in your aversion to men but it is ultimately your choice and I know that if I try to convince you other wise I will merely make things worse. I have decided that we should however, spend some quality time together. I will be visiting at 2 O-clock today, perhaps we can spar? I am eager to see how much you have improved. I look forward to seeing you and your friends. With Love Tsuroko._ It read and Motoko struggled to stay calm, then she grinned. "Well demon you may have admirable fighting skills but you will be no match for my sister." She muttered under her breath. /However if Haruka is correct, which I doubt, then I will gladly admit my mistake./ she thought then laughed at her own train of thought. /An innocent demon, yea right!/ she thought through her laughter.

She idled the time away until it was two O-clock exactly and Tsuroko appeared at the top of the steps, she smiled warmly at Motoko then spotted Haruka nearby. "Urashima!"

"Aoyama!" Haruka said in surprise.

"Tsuroko!" Keitaro shouted out jumping off the rooftop and landing in front of her.

"Keitaro!" Tsuroko said as she gave him a warm hug. Needless to say Motoko was shocked to her core and staring with her mouth wide open.

"Ts-Tsuroko! That man's a demon! Why are you embracing him!?" Motoko demanded and was surprised when Tsuroko laughed at her and let go of Keitaro who was blushing slightly.

"Motoko, he's harmless and quite frankly cute in his normal form. If Hina hadn't adopted him a few days after his birth he would have ended up being your nephew." Tsuroko said and Motoko began to stutter.

"Ts-ts-Tsuroko he's a demon! Our school hunts down those monsters we can't befriend them!" Motoko spat her eyes wide.

Tsuroko shook her head. "It's our schools teaching to destroy evil no matter its form. Although many demons are evil there are just as many who are not it's our job to protect the benevolent and passive ones as much as it is to destroy the evil ones." Tsuroko said calmly and Motoko stepped back.

"Are trying to tell me that the gods cry school consorts freely with demons!?" Motoko demanded her eyes almost glowing red from her anger.

"Technically the name of a benevolent or passive demon is celestial, and it was a celestial lord that started our school and bloodline. The only reason that this is not public knowledge is so that we can induct new members and they are informed of this when they are sufficiently loyal. Our school was started by an Okami demon who is your direct ancestor!" Tsuroko said narrowing her eyes at Motoko and they began to glow white.

"B-wha? My whole family... My whole life..." Motoko said as she fell backwards only to have Haruka catch her and drag her onto a couch inside.

"Hello? Earth to wolf girl? Hello?" Keitaro asked waving his hand in front of her face and snapping his fingers. "You know I think I get why Granny Hina said I could come back. She found a bunch of girls with a tiny bit of demon and brought them all together, people I'll be safe with in the place that it all started... How the hell does she come up with this stuff?" Keitaro asked scratching above his right eye.

"I dunno but mom knows her stuff alright." Haruka said smiling, "Any ideas on how to snap her out of this?" She asked glancing at Tsuroko.

"Keitaro how's your grasp of water magic?" Tsuroko asked politely and Keitaro thought for a moment.

"Well I can control it to a degree, heat it up and cool it down a little. And I can turn water from mineral springs into healing water, but only a cup or so." Keitaro said after a few moments of consideration.

"My you certainly have improved since last time. Could you make some healing water for Motoko it looks like she could use some." Tsuroko asked and Keitaro nodded and walked into the kitchen to grab a cup and a few moments later he had dunked it into the hotsprings' water, he sighed to himself and bit his left index finger until blood flowed. He used the slightly bloody finger to stir the water which instantly turned a deep crimson. He pulled out his completely intact finger and walked back to thee entrance and handed Tsuroko the cup. She glanced at it and raised an eyebrow. "Blood?" she asked sounding surprised.

"Kinda, my blood is the medium that transforms mineral water to healing water. A side effect is that all the water takes on the same colour." Keitaro said comfortably sitting down. He watched grinning as Tsuroko brought the water up to Motoko's lips and she drank it on reflex. Her eyes went wide a moment later as she snapped back to reality and spat out the water. "Welcome back to reality dear sister." Tsuroko said biting back a laugh.

"You were feeding me blood?!" Motoko demanded shocked staring at her sister then at Keitaro who started chuckling.

"Did it taste like blood? No, it was crimson healing water. Yes a little bit of blood was in there but all it was only a focus for the healing magic. Thanks to your own drop of demon blood it actually had more kick then it would for a full human. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get a good whiff of those other three to figure out just what they are." Keitaro said and all three of them starred.

"I bet two thousand yen he gets smacked fifty feet by Naru." Haruka said causing Tsuroko to giggle and Motoko to sigh.

"Sister, how do you know that... boy?" Motoko asked grudgingly admitting Keitaro was a person causing both Haruka and Tsuroko to smile.

"Simple I spotted a flaw in his disguise when he was practicing transformation. I forced him to a secluded area and dispelled the power. You can imagine my surprise when I thought I was holding a young kitsune and a neko popped out of the smoke. I recognized the breed instantly and apologized to him, he tried to run but ended up tripping and knocking himself out in his panic." Tsuroko said smiling at the memory.

"YOU GODDAMNED DEMON PERVERT!!" Naru hollered and Keitaro once again in his natural form went flying though the room and skidded to a halt in the hallway opposite of where he flew in. Tsuroko giggled again and handed Haruka a couple thousand yen bills. "I'm gonna kill him!" Naru said stomping through the room.

"Naru calm down, what did he do?" Haruka asked grabbing Naru's arm.

"That pervert just started sniffing me! I don't care if he's a kid I'm gonna break him!" Naru spat trying to wrench her arm away but Haruka used to Keitaro's demon enhanced strength didn't lose her grip.

"Naru he has an enhanced sense of smell, him doing that was like him trying to hear you better or get a good look at you. He's just trying to know who you are, and you sent him flying for it." Haruka said and Naru's shoulders slumped.

"Oh um oh crap..." she said slowly as Keitaro came walking in holding his jaw. He let it go and they all watched it slide back into place and he opened and closed his mouth as if testing it.

"Oww, smells like tanuki hits like oni." He mumbled in a bit of a daze as he stumbled past her then took a sip of the cup of healing water shook his head rapidly and stared at Naru. "So... did anything about you ever change because you thought you would look one way or another?" Keitaro asked with a straight face his slitted eyes boring into hers.

"What?" Naru asked surprised and Keitaro thought quickly.

"Did you always need your glasses or did you just need them when you started studying big time and thought of being a nerd?" Keitaro asked and Motoko's eyes went wide.

"She only needed them for the past two years when she studied at the expense of all else..." Motoko said slowly staring at Naru with wide eyes.

"I thought so, Naru your demon nature will slowly and subtly shape your body to fit whatever mental image of yourself you hold. You thought nerdy so you started to need glasses and could look nerdy with the right outfit. Nothing on an actual tanuki transformation but hey it's not a bad power." Keitaro complimented her as he examined Naru up and down closely. "But I think you've been a little too envious of Kitsune's figure seeing as your reflecting it." he said smirking then dodged a halfway playful half angry swipe from Naru. "What? It was a compliment!" he said grinning impishly and Tsuroko was giggling again with Haruka chuckling and even Motoko was smiling a little. He jumped back and out of Naru's reach then thought a moment. "I'd better go see what type of demon Shinobu and Su have in them." He muttered and walked off in the direction of their rooms.

"Hey don't you dare go sniffing two young girls you pervert!" Naru said and she took after the now running Keitaro. He flung open the door to Su's room and just stopped his jaw hanging loosely. Naru skidded to a halt and looked curiously for whatever had stunned him, it was just Su's rainforest of a room. "What's your problem?" She asked him looking down and he slowly looked up at her.

"How is that even possible!?" Keitaro demanded looking around the room with flourishing plant life despite the lack of both earth and sunlight.

"Says the fully androgynous demon cat?" Naru asked and Keitaro raised an eyebrow.

"Touché" he said simply stepping into the room. "Still how is this confined to this one room? Putting aside the lack of sunlight, water and earth how does she stop them from growing? Life breaks free and refuses to be confined, why is it staying in this one place and why isn't it damaging the inn?" Keitaro asked stepping in and looking around. After stepping into the centre of the room an alarm blared and a net shot up from under his feet tied itself up and dumped him into a metal container with bars slamming shut locking him in. "WHAT THE HELL!?" He demanded struggling in the net and slamming against the side of his small prison.

"Hiyas Keitaro what are you doing?" Su asked dropping out of the leaves near the ceiling and staring at Keitaro in his prison.

"Getting very, very angry." Keitaro growled his eyes glowing deep red and a small breeze began to move in the room moving towards the caged and netted demon. His eyes glowed a deep red and a wind blades started bouncing around the inside of the prison shredding the netting and most of Keitaro's clothes but doing nothing to the cage itself. "Let me out." He snarled at her and Su waved a finger at him.

"Not until you saw Pwease!" Su said and Keitaro nearly burst a blood vessel but quickly calmed himself down.

"Could you please let me out?" he said stiffly the glow in his eyes fading as he calmed down, Su seemed to think about it for a moment before saying Ok and opening the cage. "Why did you even have that kind of trap in here?" He asked glancing at his shredded shirt and noticing that his pants still managed to keep him decent.

"I'm preparing for the final battle against Tama!" Su said expansively as Keitaro got confused and Naru was exasperated.

"Who's Tama?" Keitaro asked confused and Naru coughed.

"She's the pet turtle of Mutsumi, she's out visiting her family now." Naru explained and Keitaro's eyes went wide. "Cool it, she's very gentle and sweet... If weird." Naru said then Keitaro remembered why he was in there in the first place.

"Hey Su I'm doing a kind of experiment and I need to get a good smell of everyone around, can you let me?" Keitaro asked and Su shoved her right leg right under his nose and he got a good smell. "Monkey! You're part monkey demon!" he exclaimed. "Actually, that's not very surprising." He said after a moment's thought. "Alright then let's see what's sleeping in Shinobu!" Keitaro announced and Su gave of a cheer as Naru glared at him. /You know grandma this really is helping, just knowing that each one of these girls is part demon and living here... I don't know they just seem more trustworthy, friendly and ironically more human./ he thought grinning as Naru ranted at him about being a pervert and Su true to her nature was bouncing all around.

He knocked on Shinobu's door and she answered her eyes red from crying. "Yes?" she asked obviously not in any real mood for company.

"What happened?" Keitaro immediately asked his thoughts about figuring out her demon nature vanishing as she broke down in front of him.

"M-mom and Dad! They keep fighting!" She wailed as she grabbed onto him for support and he hugged her tightly in return mouthing Help Me to Naru and Su who were too stunned to do anything.

"There, there um... Sometimes people do terrible things while doing what they think is best." /Like those bastard slayers for instance./ "And you gotta realize that your parent's still love you" /I think/ "and they're not doing this to hurt you. Sometimes this stuff just happens, but it's not now and never will be your fault." /unless you planned this and are looking for pity points./ "I've barely had a chance to talk to you and I can tell you're a very caring and gentle person who's just been caught up in something unfair." He said trying to comfort her and keep his more negative thoughts bottled up, he was completely out of familiar territory and was just trying to comfort her the same way people comforted him in the past.

He breathed in deeply and caught her scent. "Shinobu, did you know you're part inugami?" he asked her looking her straight in the eyes.

"Part what?" She asked her tears drying up a little as she got off the topic of her parents fighting.

"Dog demon, I think grandma Hina purposely looked for and found you as well as everyone else here. To bring a large group of part demon's together, I don't know why though... Anyways, from one demon to another if you have any more problems I'll try to help you all right? Think of me like a big brother." He said smiling sincerely and Shinobu giggled.

"A big brother? But you're so small!" she said starting to laugh a little.

"Oh rub it in why don'cha?" he said in tones that made Shinobu laugh even harder Su just joined in whole heartedly and Naru chuckled a little. "Augh I need a good long soak." Keitaro muttered as he walked off "Later!" he said waving to them. He quickly threw off his cutup shirt and pants in a corner grabbed a towel that he dropped at the edge and dived into the pool with barely a ripple, memories helping him avoid bumping into things he surfaced with an appreciative "Ahh!" Then he heard the sound of a sword being pulled out of its sheath and it instantly rested against the back of his neck. He wisely froze.

"Did you think you had me fooled demon? I must admit it took you a while to leave the company of those misguided civilians, but I knew that if I caught you alone you'd be much easier to kill." The slayer from earlier said veiled in the mist and crouching on the centre boulder with the tip of his sword on Keitaro's neck. "Now how to kill an upstart worm like you... I admit I've never seen your species before but nothing lives without a head... Unless your brains in your tail, which it must be if you really believed you could live with humans in peace." The slayer snarled at Keitaro causing tears to flow to the young demon's eyes.

"I'll admit, it is an... optimistic outlook but I've been long trapped in the world of man, I'd be a fool not to try." Keitaro said slowly bracing himself to dive away from the blade.

"STRIKE OF THE HOWLING WOLF!" Motoko's voice shouted out and Keitaro sensed a huge blast of wind magic mixed with an enormous amount of Ki coming straight towards him. He wasted no time and ducked under the water the slayer's blade just nicking the back of his neck as the magic and Ki struck the man and sent him flying into a nearby boulder knocking him out instantly and breaking his right arm.

Keitaro resurfaced and first looked at the broken form of the slayer then back to Motoke whose wind magic was constantly clearing the mist. "Wow, um, wow... I think I'll stay on your good side for my own sake." He said with a nervous laugh as everyone else present came pouring in.

Polls!

Well it's unanimous that everyone wants Keitaro male so I'm not even gonna ask anymore. Tsuroko is happily married so I won't be putting her up. And I'd like to thank Yukariko for giving me the demon blood idea.

Every Girl available: 2

Motoko: 3

Kitsune: 9

Shinobu: 3

Su: 1

Mutsumi: 2

Naru: 1

My Choice: 1

Original Character: 0

Kanako: 0

I plan to put out a chapter based around Neko Keitaro's interactions with each of the girls, a chapter for each one. The catnip bit will come at random, trust me you won't see it coming! Oh and don't worry slayer incidents will not blow the story off of it's original idea, if anything they will enhance them.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey this is turning out to be pretty popular but still this isn't my story, I just modded the living hell of an original one so I can't take the credit. If you send me cash I'll send half of it back and keep the rest to teach you a lesson.

/.../ are thoughts

"..." is speech

Story

Niles was a demon slayer through and through, his family had been saved from a terrible Oni when a great white angel drove it back. From that day his family hunted monsters in order to protect what is good and right and swore to never take a the life of a human. No matter how misguided or how much they consorted with evil. These thoughts ran through his mind as he was about to slay a younger demon that had used its fell magic to charm a group of young women. They were swept from his mind as hurricane force winds blasted him from his solid footing and swept him into a nearby boulder. Winds generated not from a demon but a human girl. He felt his arm snap as consciousness left his body and inside the echoes of his mind a single word rang out /Why?/

An hour later

"Nya! He's waking up! Motoko! Tsuroko! He's getting up!" a young child called out and Niles opened his eyes and they slowly focused in on a tiny cat type demon regarding him with fear. He heard some footsteps and two very similar young women, one a few years older then the other arrived holding katanas. The child took a few steps back when he glared at it and struggled with the rope as a sharp pain pierced his right arm. He then remembered it was broken.

"Why are you siding with that monster? It's a demon! He'll kill you in your sleep!" Niles shouted struggling against his shattered bone and yelping in pain. The demon child sighed and forced a glass of blood to his lips, Niles struggled but the kid grabbed his nose and forced a small amount of the liquid done his throat. Immediately a warm sensation flowed through his body and he couldn't help but calm down as his bones knitted themselves back together and the pain subsided. "What witchcraft is this? I'd rather die then have your fell magic heal me!" He announced and Keitaro backhanded him.

"You idiot, that was to show you that you are wrong. That I am not a soulless cold hearted monster and am indeed capable of mercy and kindness. I'm trying to convince you that I am one of the last beings deserving a smiting. You know I'm tired of sending perfectly sane slayers to the loony bin even if they deserve it, so I'm trying to convince you to smarten the hell up before I call the cops on you." Keitaro said seriously putting the healing water back on the table and backing off to glare at him from the couch opposite.

"That does not answer my question as to why you have bewitched these young women or how you came to dwell in a well respected dorm." He snarled at Keitaro who sighed and scratched behind one ear a purr almost escaping, the rest of the Hina girls and Haruka were coming into the room and heard most of the exchange.

"I can answer that." Haruka said as she sat down beside Keitaro grinning. He looked at her for a moment before curling up and falling asleep muttering something about having heard it before. Everyone else took a seat nearby and Haruka went into her story.

"It was nineteen years and eight months ago, in the tall grass by the abandoned Annex that I was playing until I heard a moan of agony from a creature that sounded half animal half human. I followed the sound and I found a large brown tiger with five tails and glowing white eyes moaning with an unnaturally large stomach. It looked at me and moaned "Help me", it was then that I noticed a nasty gash in its side. I was shocked at first but then I guided the suffering beast to the Inn here so that mom could help it. She saw me from a mile off and rushed out to meet me, when she arrived she immediately took charge of the situation and guided her to the hotsprings, her water broke just before she entered the building and we had to halfway carry her in order to get her into the water while the contractions got worse. I'll skip the more feminine details but half an hour later Keitaro was born. However he looked very different from the way he is now." She said and she shook Keitaro awake.

"Eh, story over?" he asked sleepily sitting up.

"Can you take your beast form?" Haruka asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yea sure... Wait. What?" he asked his eyes going wide and looking incredulously at Haruka.

"Take your beast form Keitaro." She told him her tone still gentle but there was a hint of steel in it that caused Keitaro to back off a little then nod. He focused for a moment and both seamlessly and soundlessly his form shifted to that of a small brown tiger with four tails waving behind it and glowing white eyes. It was a very young looking thing with very fine fur devoid of markings. It lied down next to Haruka and she put her hand on its head. "I helped raise the young shapeshifter since that day, although he keeps calling me his aunt he's actually my little brother, legally anyways. He only calls me that thanks to the size difference, and that my big brother's been his caretaker for the past six years." Haruka explained scratching Keitaro behind the ears causing him to purr again.

"You've just proven my point, look at him he's a monster! How can you possibly hold any love for such a creature?" Niles demanded outraged at the audacity of this demon.

"How could anyone stand a short sighted fool such as you?" Keitaro asked his voice half a growl half an echo of his normal voice, but stronger. He was glaring at the slayer who swallowed in fear but met the demon's eyes. He slunk off the couch and prowled off, "I'm gonna go take a nap and calm down, and remember slayer, I gave you mercy your life belongs to me now." Keitaro muttered as he walked off and vanished from sight.

"So what do you plan to do now? Kill me? Torture I'll bet that monster has more then a good enough grip on you for that." Niles spat at them and they turned to him in disgust.

"Naru could you do the honours please?" Haruka asked rubbing her forehead and Naru promptly grabbed him around the collar and hurled him from the inn and into the sky. "I don't know what Keitaro's playing at letting him go that easily, normally we'd call the local hospital and have any slayer that came after him locked up as a loony." Haruka said sounding a little curious then a loud, abrasive snore grated on everyone's ears. "My God I can't believe I forgot about that! The little pain snores like a chainsaw in his beast form!" Haruka said covering her ears and running with the rest of the Hina population and Tsuroko towards the loud and very painful sound.

"How can something so small make so much noise!?" Naru demanded as they got close to the source and Haruka rushed in and woke him up, a few moments later he shifted to his humanoid form and fell asleep again. She came back to them blushing a little at Keitaro's incredible snoring. "Hey Haruka... What happened to Keitaro's mother, and where was his father in all this?" Naru asked and she was shocked to see some tears in Haruka's eyes.

"We never met Keitaro's father, his mother died of blood loss. She had only been holding on to get her unborn child to safety after that she let her magic go and she named him with her last breath. She gave him a human name so he could live with us I don't know where she came from but she was buried under the large Sakura tree in the back. It was just a sapling at the time, and in less then a year was the size it is now." Haruka said blinking back a couple of tears. "She told me to look after him, as she went through her last contraction. I could feel that she had incredible power but was using every drop on the child. Her family and whatever hurt her never came for him..." Haruka said her voice trailing off as her eyes unfocused for a moment then refocused. "Excuse me." She said as she left the group.

"Wow..." Naru said slowly and Kitsune nodded in agreement.

"It's still strange for me to hear of noble demons, but it appears Keitaro comes from a truly noble family." Motoko said slowly and Tsuroko smiled at her.

/I thought it was bad to have my mom and dad fight. He's never met his dad and lives by his mom's grave./ Shinobu thought tears of sympathy in her eyes.

"I wonder what cat boys dream about?" Su asked inanely oblivious to the emotion turmoil around her. It did however snap Kitsune out of her reverie.

/Hmm that little punk doesn't like catnip around I wonder why.../ She thought as she wandered away her kitsune ancestry becoming apparent with the prank she was planning.

An hour of silence and relative peace later.

Keitaro woke up in human form and in the basket again. /I'm really gonna have to talk to Aunt Haruka about this./ he thought as he took off his cutup and torn clothes and changed into an identical but well repaired outfit and began to wander the inn. Until he caught a sniff of something and his entire body shook. /Oh dear god no!/ he thought but was powerless to stop as he bolted up the wall and latched onto the ceiling above Su's room his nose rubbing in a small spot of catnip. He automatically started purring loudly while just rubbing his nose in that one spot filling his head with the minty smell.

He didn't know how long he was up there but he heard someone collapse nearby him and felt something fly around him but he couldn't even open his eyes as long as the catnip was there. After a while later a hand came out of nowhere and rubbed out the catnip spot and Keitaro fell to the floor and landed on something soft and warm. Inwardly he was thanking Haruka for helping him but outwardly he was still under the effects of the catnip. Haruka walked off muttering inaudibly and Keitaro snapped out of his catnip reverie as someone scratched him behind the ears. His eyes shot open and he caught a half unfocused gaze of a girl with long brown hair. /That catnip must have been something else I swear I just saw a turtle fly around behind her... Hey there it is again!/ he thought.

"Ara, ara, who are you cutie?" she asked in a dazed tone then she bent down and kissed him on the lips while still scratching him behind the ears. /Whoa! Wait a minute what's going on?! A flying turtle? Catnip? My first kiss? What's going on?!/ he thought desperately unable to do anything but purr as she scratched him. "Nice to meet you kitty, my name is Mutsumi who are you?" she asked still scratching him.

"Purrrrrrrrr, purrrrrrr, purrrrrrr." Was the only response Keitaro could give her.

"Ah, Pearl! What a lovely name." Mutsumi said still half dazed. /Pearl!? What is this woman on?/ he thought angrily squirming in her grasp and she let him go.

"My name is Keitaro, can you not scratch me like that?" Keitaro said as he stood back up.

"Ah! Sorry about that Kei-cute." She mumbled in a half dazed state and Keitaro shook his head. /Kei-cute!? That's gotta be one of the worst nicknames I've ever had. What is with this woman?/ he thought desperately confused until he caught a whiff of something. He grabbed onto the turtle that was in orbit of the woman and hung on as he got a sniff of it all the while being pulled along by the turtle and practically flying himself.

"Hey Mutsumi did you know this turtle is a demon?" He asked her seriously and she waved it off.

"Ara, ara how did you figure that out? Tama is my guard turtle, she's very gentle and strong... You want to taste my melons?" she asked and Keitaro lost his group on the flying reptile and landed on the floor with a bump and staring at her. /Man this woman is running the bases!/

"What? You do realize I'm a kid right?" Keitaro asked his mind racing to try to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Oh that's alright my little brothers and sisters always love my melons!" She said and this nearly blew Keitaro's mind. /Holy shit! Incest! That explains the airheaded nature./ he thought then she pulled a watermelon out of nowhere. /Oh god I'm so perverted./ he thought in shame and he nodded his head. "Alright follow me to the kitchen Kei-cute." She said and Keitaro shamefaced followed her. She cut up the watermelon into generous slices and chatted to Keitaro for the upside of two hours about absolutely nothing while the turtle was mewing while in orbit.

"Tama!" Su said suddenly bounding into the room with what looked like a rocket launcher over her shoulder. "Today I'll beat you!" she announced happily and launched a missile that burst into a net and would have ensnared Tama if she hadn't swerved out of the way in the nick of time. Su laughed and bounded off swearing to make Tama her lunch one day while Keitaro's jaw was flapping in the breeze.

"Is that normal?" he asked and Mutsumi waved it off and took another bite of watermelon. /She's still eating them? I swear this is the sixth watermelon we've gone through... Where is she keeping them!? And where is all this food going into?!/ he mentally demanded looking her up and down. He couldn't smell or sense a lick of demon in her outside of the small turtle demon that always hung around her. "So... how long have you been around demons?" Keitaro asked and she simply smiled at him.

"Ara, ara, all my life. Every member of my family has a turtle demon guardian. Most hide as tattoos but Tama likes to fly free Kei-cute." She replied and Keitaro blushed again at his new nickname.

"So you live here right?" Keitaro asked swinging his legs a little and wondering how the hell he didn't ask that earlier and she nodded with a mouth full of watermelon. "Well so do I, I've taken over Granny Hina's room for now." Keitaro said as Haruka walked in.

"Well I see things have gone over nicely with Mutsumi. Keitaro I'd like to talk to you about your trying to get into Todai..." Haruka said slowly sitting down beside him.

"Ah! You're trying to get into Todai too? That's wonderful Kei-cute!" Mutsumi said and Haruka raised an eyebrow and slowly glanced at Keitaro after hearing this nickname, he shrugged helplessly. "Anyways, Seta told me that there has been a lot of slayer activity in the area. Apparently they've started a base of operations in Tokyo U. I want you to give going to Todai a break for a bit until they move on. Until then you can't even take the glasses guy form you used before. It's been identified. Also I think Tsuroko wants a favour from you too." Haruka said and Keitaro nodded.

"Alright Auntie I understand." He said and she glared at him.

"When you stop calling me that? It makes me feel like an old woman." Haruka said as Mutsumi giggled a bit.

"When it doesn't sound right, then you go back to big sis. Sis." Keitaro said impishly and Haruka couldn't help but grin.

"Alright you goofy imp go chase a bird or something." Haruka said standing up and ruffling Keitaro's hair. He jumped up onto the back of the couch.

"Thanks for the watermelon Mutsumi." Keitaro said before dashing off and she waved good bye absently. A few moments later his target was in sight. He often had a trickster/troublemaker streak in him that manifested when someone suggested something. He was on a railing and slowly crawling up to Shippu, the yellow crane was completely unaware of Keitaro's presence as he crawled forwards, his fire magic was creating a shivering mirage that he wasn't there at all. He jumped forwards and just about had the bird by the tail feathers when his own tail was grabbed and yanked back by Tsuroko. "There goes a roast dinner." He muttered as Shippu flapped out of reach.

"Nice try wise guy, I plan to return to the God's Cry School in a couple days for a demonstration and I'd like you to join me." Tsuroko said as she set Keitaro down on the railing and he watched her closely.

"So you basically want me to give an elemental magic demonstration?" Keitaro asked cutting right to the point. Tsuroko nodded and Keitaro sighed. "Fine, but only because your expecting." He said slyly.

"What do you mean?" Tsuroko asked confused by the sudden comment.

"I can smell it, I've been around pregnant woman before and they give off an unmistakeable scent. There's a bit of it on you, I thought it was from someone you met but it would have rubbed of by now. Mrs. Mom." Keitaro said grinning like the cat that ate the canary, which he almost was.

Polls!

Well this is looking very one sided, probably because I didn't update fast enough to flesh everyone out. There will be more catnip chaos later, this chapter was just showing you what it does to him. He has a grip an Oni Lord would be envious of and is completely taken over by his cat side with catnip around. I'd like to ask though, did I make any of them out of character? And if anyone is wondering Haruka doesn't smoke because of Keitaro's sensitive nose.

Every Girl available: 2

Motoko: 3

Kitsune: 10

Shinobu: 3

Su: 1

Mutsumi: 2

Naru: 2

My Choice: 3

Original Character: 0

Kanako: 0


	5. Chapter 5

Alright it's time to start the personal chapters. These chapters are all about Keitaro bonding with the girls one at a time. Again I don't own Love Hina but I have modded the ever loving crap out of it.

"..." is speech

/.../ is thoughts

Story!

Keitaro woke up and glanced around. "Alright Haruka this is getting stupid I went to bed in a freaking futon and now I'm back in the goddamned basket." Keitaro muttered blinking and rubbing his eyes. He felt a hand around his waist and threw off the blanket to find Su using him as an oversized teddy bear. "Alright you overblown monkey out of the basket!" Keitaro said as he shook her and she squeezed him tightly around the waist. "Nyaaaa! Let go you stupid human!" Keitaro screeched in pain and Motoko raced down and threw open the door. "Motoko! She's hurting me!" Keitaro said as she raised an eyebrow and shook her head. She walked in and replaced Keitaro with a pillow. "Thanks... What the? It's only six what are you doing up so early?" he asked her and she sighed.

"Training Keitaro, not all of us are as lucky as you. I have to earn my strength however on the topic of earning things don't you have to find a new form to go out in public with?" Motoko asked and Keitaro grinned.

"Let me get a leaf I'll let you judge the new form." Keitaro said and he bounded outside. He jumped off the second floor and grabbed a leaf from a nearby tree and crawled back up to the balcony and poof was in the dorky human form again.

"It's identical to what I first saw you in." Motoko said exasperated as she started her training again.

"I know, this is my easiest form so I plan to simply modify it from here." Keitaro said and he glanced at her and grinned. A poof of smoke later he was a full one hundred and eighty seven centimetres tall placing him above her. Another poof and the glasses disappeared and the brown eyes turned grey. "Think this'll be enough?"

"No you're still easily recognizable, especially with the face. Changing the hair would be wise too and maybe the skin colour as well." Motoko suggested and Keitaro nodded. A huge eruption of smoke came up and Keitaro stepped out as a completely unrecognizable foreigner. He had Naru's brownish red hair and his own freckled skin. Motoko found herself staring at him a strange blush coming to her cheeks. "Um... That's perfect if I hadn't seen the transformation myself I would not know it was you." Motoko said somewhat shyly and Keitaro grinned.

"I need to work on a way to act with this, and maybe give it a test run. Perhaps I can take you for breakfast? I know this great sushi restaurant that has these amazing kappa rolls. We can leave Shinobu a note, I have some cash." Keitaro offered and Motoko thought about it for a moment.

"I accept Urashima." Motoko said putting away her bokken. "I shall be ready in ten minutes." She said and Keitaro nodded he quickly scribbled a note about Motoko helping him with a new form and they quickly left with Motoko in a clean training uniform. They walked down the steps together in an uncomfortable silence.

"So do you ever wear anything but kendo outfits?" Keitaro asked grinning at her. She glared at him. "Hey, hey now I'm not judging you or anything I'm just curious, are you uncomfortable with yourself or something?"

"No it's just I have long devoted my life to the sword and my wardrobe reflects it." Motoko said calming down a bit and Keitaro raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's stupid if you dedicate your life to just one thing you miss everything else in life. If you hold yourself to just the sword then the sword will be all you know, you'll be trapped in an endless cycle of combat and war with no escape but the unknown. And for most people the unknown is more frightening then death itself. Live a little, if I spent all my time trying to blend in like some other demons I'd miss out on who and what I am. So if you just think about swordplay then you'll miss out on the other parts of yourself." Keitaro said comfortably keeping pace with her.

"Other parts? Like what?" Motoko asked confused.

"Well... While it's true you are a swordswomen, but you are also a women, a girl, a demon, a friend, a sister, a niece and that's just scratching the surface. Below that and yet to be revealed you are a lover, perhaps a mother, studious, a sweetheart, and perhaps somewhere deep down, maybe someone who's afraid." Keitaro said and Motoko was stunned this person was pulling her apart and looking at her in ways she's never even looked at herself.

"Motoko! Is this man bothering you?" A girl with brown hair asked glaring at Keitaro who grinned at her showing his slightly larger canines but they weren't quite fangs.

"No Kikuko he is not, do not let his demeanour fool you he is a fierce Ki user and is quite powerful." Motoko warned her friend who harumphed.

"You!" she said dramatically her pointing finger in Keitaro's face he raised an eyebrow at this. "You must have bewitched Motoko with foreign magic vile male!"

"Again with the vile male? Motoko where did this start!?" Keitaro asked swatting Kikuko's hand away and glancing at Motoko who hung her head a little.

"You there! Vile male what are you doing to Motoko and Kikuko!?" another voice shouted out and a small crowd of girls all armed with bokkens marched up to all of them and Keitaro rolled his eyes and sighed.

"This is getting ridiculous! What is the matter with all of you!? You've all instantly judged me based on the most superfluous of details! It's petty and it's pathetic, so stop it before I am forced to teach you to respect your elders!" Keitaro threatened and they all brought up their training swords.

"Urashima..." Motoko said starting to warn him.

"I won't hurt them, merely teach them some humility." Keitaro said smiling. "I believe you girls do not know my name. I am Keitaro Urashima wind ki master, by raising your swords you have challenged me to combat and I accept." He said smirking as his wind magic caused a mini whirlwind to form around him. "WIND SCYTHES!" he called out slashing the air in front of him and aiming at the feet of the girls he blasted them all backwards and left a few dents in the pavement. "I claim victory on the first strike by the right of first blood. Does anyone dare dispute this?" Keitaro asked as wind howled around him, a few shook their heads and Keitaro smiled and the wind stopped. "Excellent, don't worry I don't hold grudges or other such nonsense, but I hope you all try to re-evaluate your current opinions and stereotypes as you have just learned holding onto them only ends badly. Now excuse me." Keitaro said bowing to the shocked group and walking off with a surprised Motoko.

"All right Keitaro explain yourself, when I first met you, you were shy and frightened. Then you were simply a child with strange ears and a tail. And yet now you are confident and strong as well as an erudite explain." Motoko ordered and Keitaro raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, you know how a person will dress depending on how they feel right?" Keitaro asked and Motoko nodded. "For me it's the opposite my form will dictate what I feel. That's why I needed to give this new body a test run, to figure out what kind of personality and urges it has. Think of this time now like my rehearsal for a play. I don't want to swept away in my new character so I practice in controlled circumstances." Keitaro explained as if it were all painfully obvious. "Now I promised you breakfast didn't I?" He asked leading her into a restaurant.

As he promised earlier the sushi was good and they ate in silence. "Urashima... If you take the personality of a new form do you gain the skills as well?" Motoko asked a glancing at him.

"To a point, I only get the reflexes and instinctual knowledge. If I copied you I'd gain a lot of your reflexes and more basic skills. But I'd have to use magic to copy things like you ki attack. So I might inadvertently do a basic Kata but beyond that I'd maybe be a talented beginner." Keitaro explained as he swallowed a piece of cucumber sushi aka Kappa Roll. "Transformation is a weird form of magic, I've been using it for nearly sixteen years and it still surprises me. I like the um... Dork form because it's unassuming and has nearly no instincts. It's just me in a bigger body." Keitaro said slowly and popped another piece of sushi in his mouth. He felt a shiver run up his spine and he glanced to the window and found three of the girls from earlier glaring at him. Motoko noticed them as well and sighed.

"I apologize for them Keitaro and thank you for the meal." Motoko said as she walked off to deal with them.

"Alright see you later." Keitaro said and he paid and left to return to the Hina Inn. He poofed away his clothing and sunk into the hotsprings. A few minutes later he heard some familiar footsteps and someone sunk into the water beside him.

"You're not fooling me Keitaro." Tsuroko said comfortably and he grinned at her. "I must say though this foreigner form is quite effective." She said smiling at him.

"So how did you know?" Keitaro asked

"Oh come on now a woman must have her secrets." Tsuroko said and Keitaro shook his head. "What happened to Motoko?" She asked and Keitaro relayed the day's events. "My you've certainly had a full day already. Come on now let's find Motoko and head to the school, there has been a change of plans." Tsuroko said and she stood up and quickly got changed. Keitaro shrugged and crawled out of the pool his clothes reappearing in a blast of smoke. They ran into Motoko as she was returning and they were soon on there way but something was wrong.

"What is your problem?" Motoko asked him as he rubbed his nose for the tenth time in five minutes. They were on a train and moving very quickly and were to arrive near the gods cry school in twenty minutes.

"I don't know, I keep getting a whiff of something and it's really bugging me." He said rubbing his nose again. "By the way why are you covering your bokken like that? Those girls from earlier didn't cover theirs." Keitaro said and Motoko smiled.

"By sheathing my bokken I grant it respect, and besides it would look odd for me to simply carry a bokken in the train." She explained and Keitaro grinned impudently.

"Right like two young women with long thin packages and in kendoist outfits and one of them with a yellow crane on her shoulder aren't odd in the least." Keitaro said impudently and Motoko took a playful swing at him muttering about impudent demons.

"Hey one does ones best." Keitaro said and Motoko rolled her eyes as Tsuroko giggled. After another twenty minutes of Keitaro sniffing and glancing around for the source of the smell he shrugged and followed the two of them as they left the train. "So it's been about six years since I was last here right?" Keitaro asked and Motoko snapped her head back to look at him shocked as Tsuroko nodded.

"That's right when we used your blood and a bit of hair for infusion regents." Tsuroko said smiling back at him.

"Ohh yes the ritual to make your husband a true clan member. Infusing him with a wind based demon's essence. Mine." Keitaro said and Motoko stopped and stared.

"Motoko dear it's what happens when someone is adopted or married into the clan. They gain wind demon essence through a unique ritual. There are four great slayer clans each one tied to a different element. Ours is wind. Demons that donate blood and hair for this ritual are placed on a list of allies for all four schools, so long as they try to stay out of trouble." Tsuroko said glancing at Keitaro with a raised eyebrow he shrugged.

"Problem is that only true pros are told about the demon aspects of the schools. If someone below a certain level learn of demons they usually chase after them and attack or kill donors. You are actually a pretty good example of it yourself." Keitaro said giving her a withering glance.

"Now, now Keitaro be nice, she was a mere year away from being informed and trained in magic. At a record age I might add." Tsuroko said and Keitaro rolled his eyes. The rest of the walk there was in a silence that straddled the line between uncomfortable for Motoko and entertaining for the transformed Keitaro.

"Tsuroko! You're back early!" a man with black hair and an infectious smile said running up to Tsuroko said and they embraced and kissed.

"Oh where is my violin?" Keitaro said and the man broke off from Tsuroko and laughed.

"Nice getup Keitaro, but you'll never fool me or anyone else with your blood." Tsuroko's husband said and Keitaro grinned showing off the mini fangs.

"Well met, Shinji how's the demon blood working out?" Keitaro asked shaking the man's hand and grinning.

"Unbelievable, I'd tell you everything but some of it isn't appropriate for someone Motoko's age to overhear." He said grinning and Tsuroko punched him blushing a little and Motoko started stuttering.

"Oh trust me man, I know what you've been up to. I can smell it." Keitaro said stressing the word know, Shinji's eyes went wide and he stared at Keitaro. "Anyways Tsuroko you were never very clear on what you wanted me to come here for." Keitaro said breaking the tension.

"Yes a small group has just graduated to the level that they can be introduced to demons. You have a good history in our alliance and numerous donations. Not to mention that your demonic forms look nearly harmless so you would be best to ease them into a frightening new world." Tsuroko said and Keitaro looked incredulous.

"Did your elders also remember that I can suppress my aura and take human form only once every day? And that the chances of me running into a non inducted student are massive, I don't like the idea of being attacked by hundreds of ki trained sword users." Keitaro said firmly looking Tsuroko straight in the eyes.

"Keitaro I will be personally escorting you the entire time you are here to ward off any such foolishness. We will also provide basic materials for a disguise. Such as a hat and a sash to tie your tail in." Tsuroko assured him and Keitaro sighed.

"Fine... I owe you my life so risking it around you isn't too dangerous..." He said nervously his former cool and cocky demeanour gone. "Let's get this over with." Keitaro said and after an hour of him pacing behind a screen he was called out by Tsuroko.

"Excuse me Tsuroko I mean no disrespect but who is that man? He is obviously no practitioner of the God's Cry School." One of the mostly female dominated group of ten asked. Keitaro quickly looked them over /Seven girls, three guys. I should have guessed God's Cry's techniques are mostly geared to a female soul./ he thought as the group stared at him with a mixture of confusion and loathing for his obviously cocky as hell attitude.

"Tell me students what do you know of demons?" Tsuroko asked and the general answer was bloodthirsty monster.

"Ugh man you people are stupid..." Keitaro said receiving many glares. "A demon is a powerful sentient being that is not human. Because through their many wars and very long lives a demon can gain incredible power and live thousands of years if they play it smart. They can be broken into three basic and broad groups. Devils are the monsters that everyone hears about, their sadistic bastards who need to be wiped out. Youma are passive demons, they just want to be left alone but are fierce when either they or the things they love are threatened. Finally we have the Celestials, these are moral and righteous demons who seek to live in peace and will do what they can to nip conflicts in the bud, but they are no less powerful then Devils or Youma." Keitaro said and one of the guys laughed a bit.

"And how the hell would you know any of this you moron foreigner?" he asked and Keitaro scowled at him.

"It just so happens that Keitaro here is an expert on demons and a close ally of the Gods Cry School. He was requested to come today to introduce you ten to the truth of the world and true purpose of our fighting style and teachings. Keitaro, if you would." Tsuroko said and Keitaro sighed and pulled the leaf off his forehead making sure to stop the usual smoke from appearing as his adult form faded away and the Neko demon shape took its place. He backed up nervously as all the students reached for their bokkens. "Enough! Keitaro is a celestial class demon who has been a firm ally for years." Tsuroko commanded and a couple of them still pulled out their swords and Keitaro dashed behind her.

"Look students he's quite harmless. Motoko, unsheathe your bokken." Tsuroko commanded and Motoko bewildered pulled of the nearly airtight seal on her sword and it gave off a slightly minty smell. Keitaro dashed out of cover grabbed onto the training sword and started to rub his nose against it purring. "As you can see a demonic cat is still a cat even if he has a great deal of pride and self respect." Tsuroko said almost laughing as the class watched the spectacle of Motoko waving her sword around trying to dislodge the cat child, it didn't do anything.

"Ts-Tsuroko! What's wrong with you he hates these kinds of things!" Motoko stammered as she let go of her bokken letting the child Keitaro fall to the floor but he didn't even show that he was even aware of what had just happened. /I'm sooooo gonna get you for this Tsuroko./ Keitaro thought bitterly while he outwardly just kept purring.

"Oh yes Keitaro I know the rational part of your mind can still hear me, and don't worry you'll be back at the Hina inn before sunset safe and sound." Tsuroko assured him. /I damn well better be or I'll turn a few heirlooms here into scratching posts./ Keitaro thought bitterly as the ecstasy of catnip continued to have a strong hold on him. He was completely sensory deprived for a little while as the raw amount of catnip completely overwhelmed him.

A couple hours later.

Keitaro snapped to his senses as the catnip was rubbed off the bokken and cold water was poured on him causing him to hiss in discomfort. He slapped himself to speed up the process and a large indoor bath came into focus. Some warm water was dumped on him this time and he turned and saw the entirety of the female part of the group he had shown his demon nature to. One of them with short blond hair was the one who was washing him.

"Hard to believe you're a demon. You're so tiny and cute." She said starting to wash his hair. It got him purring again as she paid special attention to the ears. After a full half hour of the recently initiated women doting on him on embarrassing levels, he managed to find his clothes again and dry off before Tsuroko spotted him.

"So how was it?" She asked smiling at him and Keitaro just stared at her open mouthed.

"Mind explaining why I came back to reality surrounded by scantily clad women? And remember I have no gender so I still think it's indecent." Keitaro said and Tsuroko smiled at him.

"Oh Keitaro they just wanted to get to know their cute little brother." Tsuroko said smiling at him and Keitaro's eyes went wide.

"You mean you used my blood to turn all of them into full fledged members?" Keitaro asked doing mental calculations on just how much he donated.

"Yes we had just enough." Tsuroko said gently.

"Soo... how are you going to get me back home?" Keitaro asked and she pulled out a slip of paper and slapped it on his forehead. With a poof he found himself in the paper and cut off from the rest of the world. /Diabolical/ he thought angrily as he was taken completely out of all time proportions. In what he thought could be either a minute or millennium he was released with Tsuroko standing in front of him and smiling. "I have every right to maul you." He said darkly and he smile turned evil.

"Perhaps but remember, I know your every weakness and strength." She said in a tone that made Keitaro shiver.

"I'm going to bed." Keitaro said simply noticing that the sun was setting and he was just dog tired from today's insanity. He flopped down on a mass of pillows and blankets not even noticing they were in a basket, curled up and fell asleep.

Polls!

Remember this was not a romance chapter, every girl will get a chapter like this one in a random order, it just takes me a while to figure out what the hell do in it. So you have plenty of time and space to vote. Also I'd like to open the option of having me disregard all the votes except the ones that will come in on the second last chapter so everyone can make a choice based on the whole story. For this option I'm going to a put a countdown on that if 10 people say do it, I will. If not then our kitten will end up with a fox at this rate.

Every Girl available: 2

Motoko: 5

Kitsune: 11

Shinobu: 3

Su: 1

Mutsumi: 2

Naru: 2

My Choice: 3

Original Character: 0

Kanako: 0


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Love Hina. I just modded the shit out of it. I've also referenced characters from Hellsing I don't own it either. Obviously.

I've been having a hard time thinking up for things to do for Keitaro while he bonds with the girls one at a time and it's taken me a bit but I think I have some good ideas for Naru.

"..." is speech

/.../ is thoughts.

Story!

Keitaro woke up purring and confused. He was hugging something and something was hugging him. It took him a moment to realize that he was cuddling against a plush toy with catnip rubbed into its head. /Alright when I find out whose been pulling this crap I'm going to kick their ass. Tsuroko you're on the top of the list./ he snarled internally. "K-k-Keitaro! What are you doing in my futon?! And what are you doing to Liddu-kun?!" Naru stammered and she started shaking him like a rag doll. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Acknowledge me you goddamned demon!" Naru howled at him bringing half the inn into her room. /Oh god I think I'm gonna be sick.../

"Wow Naru I know he's cute but don't you think you're running the bases?" Kitsune asked laughing a little. /Laugh it up lady, you're on the list too./ Keitaro thought bitterly as Naru started stammering.

Motoko walked in and took a hard look at Keitaro before shaking her head. "Naru take both him and Liddu into the springs and wash off Liddu's head someone's smeared catnip into it." Motoko said calmly before leaving to go back to her training. As Keitaro's senses swam as he found a much more concentrated spot of catnip time blurred and he felt something being rubbed into the plush's head and a moment later he was on his back and still purring. A few moments later he twisted off the ground and sat up facing Naru who was frowning at him.

"Man you're nothing but trouble, you know that?" she said staring at him and his ears flattened in shame.

"Look Naru I didn't like that anymore then you did. I went to sleep early last night dog tired in my own room... In that goddamn basket... and woke up drunk on catnip cuddling a plush toy and being cuddled by you. I fucking hate catnip and what it does to me! I wish the worlds supply would be burnt and scattered to the winds to never terrorize anything with cat blood again!" Keitaro said with a passion but the bit about the basket was very soft.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad." Naru said seriously a little confused by his attitude.

"Not that bad? Naru catnip for a cat is like an uncontrollable unstoppable and undeniable addiction that leaves you painfully aware of your situation while leaving you completely helpless. It then gets worse when it hit's the second stage and both time and every sense you have goes swimming! It leaves me completely helpless and the more it happens the better a chance a slayer will figure it out and use it to render me helpless! These stunts could end up costing me my life!" Keitaro said a whine and fear in his voice. Naru's head was spinning as she started to realize the implications of his words. "Every day of my life the chance that a master demon slayer outside the four elemental schools showing up with me in the hit list increases, every day there is a better chance that me and everyone I care for will be killed by some misguided son of a bitch who thinks that anything that can talk that isn't human deserves the death sentence!" Keitaro said his voice straining and tears in his eyes.

"Then why don't you run to live with demons instead?" Naru asked confused at the hurt child in front of her.

"I have no idea where to look, I spent years trying to find my roots but every demon I've ever met has either hated my guts or was as much in the dark as me... And they all hated having me around because of the chance I'd blow their disguise. Every day I live in fear for my own life and the lives around me, there are slayers more terrible and bloodthirsty then some of the worst demons alive." Keitaro said and Naru just had to ask.

"Like who, how can someone be that horrible?" Naru asked and Keitaro chuckled darkly.

"I only saw the bastard once and luckily for me he was facing down a master vampire. Father Anderson is a regenerator from the Church of Rome and is more bloodthirsty then the vampire he was fighting. Which still blows my mind." Keitaro said slowly his eyes distance.

"Who was the vampire?" Naru asked completely fascinated.

"He was called Alucard but I wasn't fooled. It was the legendary Count Dracula himself, the most powerful and malicious vampire of all time. The vampire was so bloodthirsty that I'm proud to say that all I did was collapse in fear. Another demon nearby me went and shat himself when he saw Alucard go all out against Anderson. That was some scary shit." Keitaro said slowly shaking his head at the memories.

"You saw Dracula himself?" Naru asked stunned and Keitaro slowly nodded. "Wasn't he killed by Van Hellsing?" she asked and Keitaro shook his head.

"No, an S class demon, or Demon Lords as their better known as are true immortals, they cannot be killed only locked away, Dracula or Alucard is the Demon Lord of Vampires. For a human to be so bloodthirsty and so powerful that he can go toe to toe with that monster... It still blows me away four years later." Keitaro said slowly as if just remembering it left him winded.

"Where did you see this?" Naru asked her eyes wide.

"It was in London, I was travelling the world using my shapeshifting to sneak onto planes so I could seek out other demons around the world to learn about myself. I left with barely any combat prowess or elemental control and now I'm at least at intermediate levels with all four primal elements and can hold my own as a high C or low B class demon through skill alone. If I was just using my natural abilities without the intensive training I've had I might be a low to medium C class demon." Keitaro said and Naru began to think.

"What class of slayer are Motoko and Tsuroko?" Naru asked and Keitaro turned it over in his mind.

"Well Motoko has no track record so she's got no rank, but I'd put her at a medium to low B class if she would use stealth and guile as well. Tsuroko is either low S class or high A class, she could easily wipe the floor with me if it really came to that. Lucky for me she considers me a twisted mix between pet, sibling and friend." Keitaro said bitterly.

"You're scared of her aren't you?" Naru asked and Keitaro nodded.

"The raw amount of power she's packing is staggering and her tight control of it coupled with her wind magic could turn her into the ultimate assassin if she didn't have her sense of honour. If that isn't bad enough Motoko takes after her more then she believes. Oh and it get's better, her bird Shippu is like Tama, a full blown high B class demon that's been tamed and befriended, but they are no less powerful. I've seen Tsuroko fly own Shippu's back and saw the bird use elemental water control. If she had any reason to kill me I'd be able to count my life span in milliseconds." Keitaro said and Naru shivered.

"How can you stand it? Living in fear and loneliness with that kind of grim knowledge...?" Naru asked just staring at him.

"Do I have a choice? This is my life, it's the only one I have and the only one I ever will. I try to live so that at the end of each day I can look back without regret. To simply fill my life with whatever I can so that it's actually worth something. Remember Naru, I'm a guardian type demon unless what I protect has value I can barely protect it at all. My life... no matter how I swing it... I can't find value in it unless I'm protecting one thing or another... When I was younger I would protect my sister from feeling alone or unloved... When I wandered the world it was so I could learn to protect myself... And now I protect this Inn and all within it..." Keitaro said his speech breaking off he pulled off his clothes quickly and slipped into the water with a sigh of contentment.

Naru was simply stunned this kid had just openly said that he would pretty much jump in harms way for her. After thinking for a moment she slid into the water beside him. "Hey Keitaro, any guess on what you'll look like when your older?" She asked and Keitaro thought for a moment.

"Well... the naiad who taught me most of my water magic first called me a bishie to be although I'm a little afraid to look it up." Keitaro said sounding confused.

"...Keitaro bishie means beautiful young man... Have you ever seen a fully grown member of your race before?" Naru asked and Keitaro sighed.

"Yeeeessss" he sighed exasperation raising his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Naru asked and he sighed again.

"I've met three of my race all male, the lot of them are goddamned pretty boys in tuxes attending parties full of bimbos and they treated me like a little kid." Keitaro said bitterly and Naru bit back some laughter. /If this kid is really going to be a bishie then he certainly will be in no end of trouble. Kitsune will be flirting left right and centre and Shinobu won't be able to look at him sideways without blushing. Su will be unaffected but what about Motoko? Or me for that matter I've only seen pictures of bishies and blew it off because it was a picture... Will I be able to do the same with the real deal?/ Naru thought wondering just what the hell the kid would look like, she didn't realize it but she got a slight nose bleed and Keitaro examined her curiously.

"Hey Naru why's your nose bleed... Oh I get it. Naru you dirty, dirty little girl!" Keitaro said inwardly laughing at her.

"Wh-what? No I'm not you little pervert!" Naru spat at him wiping the blood away from her nose.

"I'm not a pervert! You're the one with a bloody nose you female pervert! Naru's got dirty thoughts! Naru's got dirty thoughts! Naru's got dirty thoughts! Naru's got... OW!" Keitaro taunted then was bopped in the head by Naru. "Alright I deserved that." He muttered and started drifting through the water. He sunk down for a moment and reappeared practically on Naru's lap where he leaned against her and sighed with contentment.

"I should knock your block off..." Naru muttered a vein throbbing.

"But you won't" Keitaro said cuddling against her.

"And why is that?" Naru asked looking down on him

"Well that's easy, I'm too goddamned cute!" He said looking up and meeting her gaze with a big grin. "Face the facts if something bad happens here then you as the more physically mature one will be blamed over the cutie kid." Keitaro said looking up at her and talking with a slight purr.

"You are pure evil." Naru said as she leaned back against the rocks and Keitaro leaned back against her with a slight purr.

"Oh so you figured it out eh? That's right, kittens are evil incarnated." Keitaro said evoking a slight giggle from Naru. He yawned broadly and his senses swam.

"How can you be tired you just woke up?!" Naru demanded and Keitaro shrugged.

"The catnip, it keeps me purring and halfway between awake and high. Part of my mind was asleep but my body was moving ever since I got access to the catnip. I've probably been up since about an hour after you fell asleep." Keitaro murmured starting to fall asleep. /No man get up! Don't! She's not family! You've flirted enough! You don't know her! Get your lazy tail off her lap and back in the basket! The catnip's made you weak don't fall asleep on her for godsakes! DON'T LISTEN TO THE CATNIP!!/ He mentally screamed at himself as his vision faded and he drifted off to sleep.

Naru was shocked, she in the span of half an hour went from cuddling this kid in her sleep to him falling asleep on her in the hotsprings. She mentally groaned as she felt herself scratching him between the ears, she picked him up out of the water dried and dressed herself while wrapping him in a towel and carried him to the basket in his room. /Who keeps switching it from that futon anyways?/ She thought as she tucked him in, jostling him slightly back to consciousness again.

/Maybe she isn't so bad... Kanako would have brought me to her own futon.../ Keitaro thought as his view faded again and he dozed off. Naru grinned at him and stared for a few moments. "Hard to make sense of him isn't it?" Haruka asked and Naru turned to glance at her.

"Yea, one moment he was telling me about a man so horrible that he was proud to say he only collapsed in fear the next he's exhausted and using me like a big stuffed animal. Haruka what's with him?" Naru asked seriously looking at Haruka seriously.

"His personality is Nature vs Nurture. His nature tells him that he's powerful, fearless, and superior. What he grew up and saw went against that telling him that he's a monster with no rights to live. He has instincts of nobility but every portrayal of demons he's seen and almost every demon he's met has been weak, cowardly and completely stupid." Haruka said looking at him helplessly.

"... Did you say before he was trying to get into Tokyo U?" Naru asked and Haruka nodded.

"Yes, he purposely failed twice so he wouldn't have anything to tie him down. He's actually memorized a couple of textbooks..." Haruka said slowly and Naru's eyes lit up.

Three hours later

Keitaro woke up to a rumbling in his gut and he padded down to the kitchen and ate some salmon raw he then started wandering around the inn. He heard Su putting something together in her room which involved a loud humming noise and cracks of electricity sending shivers down his spine. He didn't hear a thing as he passed by Shinobu's and then Motoko's room. Kitsune gave off a drunken snore and Keitaro shook his head wondering how she avoided liver damage. He was about to pass Naru's room when he heard her scribbling, curiosity getting the best of him he poked his head in and saw Naru working with a Tokyo U prep book.

He padded up behind her silently and looked over her answers. It was math and he could see a few mistakes here and there. Small mistakes but in the end they were still the wrong answers. "You forgot to carry the two with this one. It's three hundred and ninety two, not three hundred and seventy two." Keitaro said pointing to one of the questions Naru frowned and picked up her calculator she quickly drilled in the question and saw that he was right.

"Alright then smart boy if you're so good are you willing to quiz and be quizzed?" Naru asked and Keitaro sat opposite of her.

"Bring it on Tanuki." Keitaro said flashing a fanged grin at her. She asked him a few dozen questions that he answered from memory then he drilled her on a few of his own drawing her up short a couple of times especially in math and science.

"Oh come on that question probably won't even come up!" Naru said as she frantically flipped through her textbook for the answer.

"Oh yes it does. It came up on both times I took the entrance exam." Keitaro said and he turned the page for her as she stared at him.

"Both times?" Naru asked her eyes narrowing.

"Well it would be the normal and harmless thing to try so I did it. I've failed twice on purpose so I wouldn't be held down. Still if I can feel safer in one area, maybe after adulthood I'll probably end up in a law class. By the way you forgot to carry the one here, the answer 8967.49 not 8967.39." Keitaro said as he looked over her work again and Naru silently fumed at this. "You're pretty good at this you just need to slow down a little and you'll pass without a problem." Keitaro said and Naru groaned. "Now what?"

"It's just so weird for someone who looks like they're pushing ten to be correcting university level math questions. It feels like you're showing me up or something." She said before realizing what had just come out of her mouth, Keitaro just grinned at her.

"Eh! Remember I'm older then you! And just because I'm smaller doesn't mean I'm stupid, it just shows what aisle I buy my clothes from." Keitaro said grinning and Naru rolled her eyes. "You may laugh now but remember the one thing I do know about my future demon form is that my beast form will be enormous and powerful. Let's compare sizes then." Keitaro said impudently.

"Ahh young love." Kitsune said from the doorway snapping a picture. "Wait... I thought you two would be doing something! Oh man you guys are boring." She said and walked off in a huff complaining about how kittens don't enter heat.

"Is she always like that?" Keitaro asked and Naru nodded. "Alright then I'm going for a walk before the fox gets any ideas." Keitaro said and inwardly Naru nodded at the wisdom there. "Remember take your time, a wrong answer is as bad if not worse then failing to answer altogether." Keitaro said as he shoved the box over the hole aside and dropped down into his room. Naru shoved it back in place and returned to her studies her head spinning at what had already happened that day.

Polls!

Sorry about the slow updates it's hard as bloody hell to make it so that they get closer but not overwhelmingly so, even if the polls say otherwise. I'm still trying to find a way for a guy with a really sensitive nose and a drunk to get together but hey don't worry I can put my muse on 'roids sometimes.

Every Girl available: 2

Motoko: 5

Kitsune: 12

Shinobu: 3

Su: 1

Mutsumi: 2

Naru: 2

My Choice: 3

Original Character: 0

Kanako: 0

Wow no one likes Kanako, I guess she was too much of a bitch in the original series.


	7. Chapter 7

It's a lot harder to write 1-1 time between Keitaro and the girls then I expected so the updating will be slow... At least by my standards, my biggest problem is I can't decide who to write about so when I make up my mind it runs pretty smoothly. Still I would like everyone's opinion on who I should write about next. And remember I just modded the ever loving crap out of this I don't own it.

By the way I don't own Love Hina or Rosario to Vampire if you were wondering

"..." Speech

/.../ Thoughts

**Powers/Magic**

Keitaro is very skilled in several of his spells so he only has to call them out if he is using them on other people or making them stronger, otherwise he can just mess with the element.

Story!

Keitaro was just pacing the railings of the inn not really thinking about anything or preparing himself for something, he just counted his steps his tail swishing back and forth. "Miuuu!" a high pitched voice said and he ducked as Tama soared overhead with Su in hot pursuit.

"My, my, my it looks like Su-sweet's chasing after Tama again." Mutsumi said from behind Keitaro causing all his hair to stand on end and making him use every bit of self control he had to not jump ten feet in the air.

"Mu-mu-Mutsumi! How did you get behind me like that!? I didn't even hear you coming!" Keitaro exclaimed his heart hammering in all four of his ears. He held his hand over his heart and panted a little and Mutsumi collapsed to the floor. "Ack! Mutsumi! What's wrong?! Wake up! Are you alright!? What the hell happened??" Keitaro half shouted in panic as he tried to revive the narcoleptic girl. He pumped a bit of his energy into her and her eyebrows fluttered open.

"Ara, ara... Kei-cute is something wrong?" Mutsumi asked tweaking his right ear a little.

"You just collapsed out of the blue what happened!?" Keitaro asked in a panic and she just smiled benignly.

"It just happens, my grandmamma was like this too, and her guardian was also always out... Strange coincidence eh?" Mutsumi asked and Keitaro rolled his eyes. /Coincidence my tail, Christ she's freaking narcoleptic.../ "Hey Kei-cute I'm going into town today want to come with?" Mutsumi asked and Keitaro's eyes went wide. /I'd better otherwise she might collapse in the middle of the street and get run over./ he thought as he nodded.

Just a minute after following the aimless turtle girl Keitaro was convinced she was an airhead as he grabbed a leaf while passing a bush as he left following her out of the Hina Inn and asked Mutsumi to stop for a moment before taking a breath. "Mutsumi I'm going to let you choose my form for the day so you don't get surprised." He offered and she smiled even wider.

"My, my, my, what to chose? Ara! I always wanted a twin sister, you know someone just like me to talk to..." Mutsumi said and Keitaro's eyes went wide for a moment and he looked her up and down, put a finger to her forehead, put the leaf to his, and one blast of smoke later there were two Mutsumi's. Then one started poking and examining the other. "Ara, ara, ara, Kei-cute you could be my sister like this! It's so wonderful, let's get you something to wear!" Mutsumi said and Keitaro blushed deeply.

"B-but Mutsumi, this form is an illusion it'd be a waste... But I can change it so I look like I'm wearing something else!" Keitaro said as the emotions and some personality traits started to take control. /holy crap, she's just playing around with people. She's a sweetheart and wants to help but doesn't want people to go to her for help... Interesting./ he thought as he examined the personality aspects of Mutsumi's started to fit into place inside him. Mutsumi took Keitaro's hand and led him into town and into a really effeminate clothes store.

Ten minutes later

Keitaro, still in Mutsumi's form was regretting his decision to help out Mutsumi as she had dressed him in a pink dress with a big pink bow in his hair. The dress was both seductive and cute and just when Keitaro thought it couldn't get any worse, Kitsune walked in and had a double take before walking up to Mutsumi and examining Keitaro.

"Wow so she not only convinced you to take her form but to judge her new dress too." Kitsune said putting her arm around Mutsumi and leaning against her while appraising Keitaro. "Gotta say Mutsumi it works for ya!" Kitsune said giving Keitaro a thumbs up.

"Ara, ara, that's good to know Mitsune but that's Kei-cute in the dress." Mutsumi said and Kitsune slowly turned her head from Mutsumi to Keitaro and back again, then back to Keitaro and a snort broke out, followed by another, then she outright broke into laughter and collapsed to the floor in glee before whipping out a camera and taking a photo of both Mutsumi and Keitaro who was blushing furiously.

"OH MY GOD KEITARO HOW DID SHE CONVINCE YOU TO DO THIS!?!?" Kitsune demanded in laughter before a store employee escorted her out as she couldn't even stand from laughing. Mutsumi brushed it off and bought the outfit before they both left and Tama soon showed up just as they left the store. Mutsumi held up the bag with the new clothes and Tama carried it to the Hina Inn.

"Kitsune's never going to let me outlive me being in that dress." Keitaro said and Mutsumi waved it off before leading him into an ice cream parlour and getting a banana split for each of them. He was still blushing from Kitsune's earlier reaction. They ate in silence before Tama came flying out from under the table. "... How did she get under there?" Keitaro asked as Tama landed on Mutsumi's head.

"Tama's my guardian, she can go wherever I go in an instant." Mutsumi said and Tama floated in front of Keitaro for a moment before resting on his head with a satisfied Mew. "She likes you Kei-cute. She's a guardian species too, so she's always liked you." Mutsumi said and Keitaro raised an eyebrow.

"So you can understand her? I've never met her species before so I can't make out anything myself." Keitaro said picking Tama off his head and examining her. "She looks just like a turtle why can't I look just like a cat or just like a human?" Keitaro asked with a slight whine in his voice causing Mutsumi to giggle.

"So Kei-cute want to take a walk in the park?" Mutsumi asked and Keitaro nodded his head and followed her, the walk to the park was uneventful except Mutsumi collapsed once as they crossed one of the roads and he had to catch and carry her to the other side.

"Geeze are you hard to take care off." Keitaro muttered as he set her down on a bench and waited for her to snap back to reality. He heard a metallic click and instantly realizing what was going on Tama landed on Mutsumi and placed a barrier around her deflecting a silenced bullet. A drilling wind spell shot towards Keitaro and he dispelled it by forcing it to spin in the opposite direction rendering it harmless.

"Tsk, what a shame for such a lovely young lady to be taken by demons. But she must be purged regardless." A guttural voice said as a man stepped into the visibility spectrum waves of wind magic cloaking him.

/Gaseus invisibility, amatur stuff I was too busy making sure she was aliright to notice the disruption in the winds. Tama's got no special sensing capacity but I've gotten sloppy./ "Tama, take her someplace safe. **Burning Mirage!**" he said giving out orders and causing light to move through both Tama and Mutsumi with only a slight waver to give up their presence. In moments they were in the sky as Keitaro and the slayer were staring each other down neither willing to take their eyes off the other for a second.

"How sweet, a pair of guardian demons and their sick ward. I'm sure someone will write a heartbreaker of a novel about it someday. After your disgusting kind are purged from this beautiful world." The slayer said and Keitaro snorted.

"Shut up you hypocrite, I've met your type before, back when I had nothing to protect and it's slayers like you who slaughter innocents on mere suspicions. You're lower then the most depraved devils, at least they don't try to make excuses." Keitaro said as he slowly and calmly evaluated his opponent. /Peachy an air user his drilling wind was pretty powerful too I was barely able to stop it. He just saw me use a fire technique so he'll be watching for that. And his silenced gun, the bullet wasn't blessed or it would have ruptured or at least distorted the shield Tama is a Youma through and through all it cares about is her duty she's too dumb for anything else... meaning the bullet could have a devil, youma or celestial nature and she got lucky, or It's a normal or silver bullet I have no way to know. I'd rather not leave this to luck. He's obviously skilled and an assassin type meaning he has a few more tricks. The best I can hope is for someone to come along and disrupt his concentration long enough to vanish and sneak off./ Keitaro thought as they just stared at each other both in a perfect position to either attack or defend.

The silence between them was heart stopping, both knowing that this could go either way if they so much as blink, suddenly there was a whistling sound and both of them jumped backwards as a fireball erupted between them, the blast force knocking them both backwards and cancelling Keitaro's transformation. "You know man it's kinda stupid to attack demons without knowing what species they are. You could get killed or worse kill an innocent." A familiar voice said and Niles appeared in the middle of the blast range his eyes glowing bright red. "By the way kid, sorry about our previous misunderstanding, the higher ups told me about the exact nature of my family as the fire slayers. Who'd have thought I get dragon in me?" Niles said smirking, his dirty blond hair now a strawberry blond and his eyes slitted as he maintained his newly earned fire magic.

"Wow you pulled one hell of a 180 there. Still that's some pretty sweet fire magic how the hell did you get all this down in just a couple days?" Keitaro asked incredulously hiding his shock with cynicism.

"Special training ground, time's about fifty times as fast. I've had a couple months worth of training and getting used to a second freaking heart!" Niles said an expression of remembered horror in his eyes.

"At least you don't have to deal with a fifth limb appearing and disappearing and turning your balance to all unholy hell!" Keitaro deadpanned and Niles chuckled dryly.

"Anyways put up an illusion and get going I'm taking this psycho into custody." Niles said and Keitaro just looked at him like he was crazy then shrugged.

"Your funeral, watch out for his wind attacks he's an assassin type." Keitaro said putting a mirage around himself and sprinting off on all fours. /and just when things couldn't get any nuttier. What next Kanako shows up portraying her eternal love and loyalty? Despite her being a half spider demon. Oh wait better yet Sis's evil twin shows up after setting me into an arranged marriage./ he thought snickering to himself so much he nearly lost control on the mirage.

He lazily slinked up the steps to the Inn and yawned partway up. He was tired fire magic really took it out of him, granted it was easier then water or earth but maintaining two mirages at once and one at a distance was putting him at his limits. He found Mutsumi's scent on the Hina stairs and he smiled, it was fresh so she was home free he cancelled both fire illusions and sighed with relief as energy rushed back into him. "Oh man that was harder then I thought." Keitaro said as he stood up straight and stretched. "Dumb guy's either dead or damn lucky." He muttered to himself as he walked upright the rest of the way into the Inn.

"So you're saying she convinced Keitaro to take her form and put on a frilly pink dress?!" Naru demanded just as Keitaro entered hearing range, which for him was one step into the Inn.

"A pink, frilly and revealing dress, little fuzzball actually looked pretty sexy. I'm personally planning to see what else he can do and maybe get him to try a few things on myself." Kitsune said giggling and Keitaro groaned and started to walk to his room.

"First I'll put him in a tank top and tight tight jeans and take him on a date!" Kitsune said giggling and Naru joined her, at this point Keitaro's ears were nearly flat in annoyance.

"Isn't that a little narcissistic?" Naru asked still giggling and Keitaro rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on I just wanna see the looks on the guys faces when two foxy women walk in!" Kitsune said and Keitaro could mentally see the foxlike smile he groaned as he started to walk towards them, he needed to set a few things straight.

"Maybe we could make him turn into a little girl and play dress up! It would be neat braiding bright purple hair!" Naru said before bursting out in laughter.

"I am not a dress up doll!" Keitaro roared throwing Naru's room door open to see Mutsumi, Kitsune, and Naru just laughing at his reaction. "You suck."

"By the way Keitaro I forgot to ask you what highschool you went to before, what it's called maybe I was your Senpai." Kitsune said smiling at him.

"I went to an academy for Demons trying to blend into the human world, no human's allowed. It covered everything a human school would with an extra hour devoted to disguise and mannerism practice and mandatory club participation I was in the occult club." Keitaro said remembering Yokai Academy fondly, it was a little ruff but it taught him a lot, he still had trouble believing they found him while he was travelling through Italy.

"So there's a school for monsters you attended and you still don't know how to enter the demon realm!?" Naru demanded her eyes narrowing.

"The guy who took me there was so tight lipped I swear his own wife would have to beat a good morning out of him. Everything was either a riddle or an allusion to what I really asked." Keitaro said gruffly as he sat down with them.

"Ara ara... did you meet any mermaids Kei-cute?" Mutsumi asked and Keitaro thought for a moment.

"No but I met some Sirens." Keitaro said and Naru raised an eyebrow.

"There's a difference?" Naru asked and Keitaro winced.

"Mermaids like to flirt Sirens are their cannibal cousins I swear I still haven't seen so many sharp teeth in one mouth." Keitaro said shivering at the memory of a very sadistic and toothy smile.

"So how was it there?" Naru asked in morbid fascination and Keitaro gave of a pained noise before looking at her straight in the eye.

"Remember when I told you that while travelling the world I learned most of my magic?" He asked and Naru nodded. "I was including my four years in the Yokai Academy, there were only two rules: stay in human form and tell no one what kind of demon you are. But as you know my disguise only lasts so long and I can only transform out of my natural state only once every day and night cycle. When I fist entered the academy I could only hold the transformation for three hours the headmaster understood this so I was exempt from this rule, but it made me absolutely hate many students." He said electing some snickers from Kitsune. "Especially some of the girls there they would never fucking put me down! I was half the student body's glorified plush toy!" Kitsune was laughing her ass off at this point Mutsumi was giggling and Naru was a little more restrained then Kitsune but not by much.

"You may laugh but when you wake up in a random room at all hours of the morning with someone squeezing the daylights out of you you'd hate it too!" He said exuberantly then dropped his arms and raised his right eyebrow as all three of them broke down and laughed, hard. He could even hear Haruka who had been walking up to them.

"Oh my god I can't believe I forgot about that!" Haruka said coming in and picking up Keitaro before sitting down with him on her lap. "He would dump his every woe on my lap and boy is this bringing back some fun little conversations." Haruka said with a grin and Keitaro's eyes widened.

"Oh dear god no." He said palming his face with his ears drooping.

"What's the matter? I can't tell them that at least ten girls ended up stalking you to either play dress up or have you moved into their room? Or how you were yanked out of your seat daily and put into a girls lap until you resolutely slammed out all thoughts of being female out, and hoped you would come out an ugly looking son-of-a-bitch when you hit twenty? Or maybe the name of your first kiss who came onto you while you did everything you could including setting yourself on fire to keep her off? Oh remember that time that a succubus got addicted to your life energy and wouldn't give you a moment's peace? You had to get the headmaster to place a seal on her to make her stop!" Haruka said slyly as Keitaro got more and more red and embarrassed Kitsune's eyes were as wide as saucers and they danced with laughter and Naru was both amazed and about to fall to the floor, Mutsumi on the other hand was pitying the little Neko and petted him gently.

"It's also where he developed an acute hatred for all cat toys and catnip, especially after the girls there realized your weakness for it. Oh the pictures that the headmaster sent were..."

"YOU HAVE PICTURES!?!?" Keitaro screamed in embarrassment while standing up and grabbing the sides of her head, Haruka just smiled at him and his expression grew fearful. "Oh my god you really do..." he said and his knees gave away as his blushed started to actually glow crimson as Haruka pulled out some of the ones with him in tamer positions, namely him unconsciously clinging onto various girls like a living backpack, sometimes with his nose at the base of the neck at others just above the butt.

"If I live to see a thousand I still won't live that down." He muttered to himself in shame.

"Aww come on, the really juicy ones are safely hidden and under lock, key and code." Haruka said smugly.

"Thanks." Keitaro muttered without a trace of sarcasm.

Polls!

I know, I know, I know! I've been really delayed but everything with school came down to a massive crunch and I had to turn my muse to academics so sorry for the massive delay.

What do you think about this eh? I'm pretty mean to the poor little bastard aren't I?

Every Girl available: 4

Motoko: 7

Kitsune: 12

Shinobu: 3

Su: 1

Mutsumi: 2

Naru: 3

My Choice: 3

Original Character: 0

Kanako: 1

Remember if I get 10 requests to reset the vote I will.


	8. Chapter 8

I think the only thing I could claim copyright for is the fact that this is my entertaining take on Love Hina other then that I got nothin'.

Remember these chapters are for Keitaro's relationship with all the girls to be filled out this also includes his brother/sister relationship with Haruka and Kanako remember he's been a sibling to both of them. And sorry for the delay disease exams and family holidays away from my computer do the math.

/Thoughts/

"Words"

**Powers!**

Story!

Keitaro was getting paranoid, he knew more catnip nonsense was just around the corner and it would hit any second now, all the signs pointed to it, he'd been waking up in the basket every morning while falling asleep on a futon every night /I still don't know how the hell Haruka can move me without me waking up./ It had nearly been a week since Haruka pulled out the pictures and Keitaro was blushing at all the embarrassing pictures he had found after a quick raid of her room and those were the tame ones, he knew she had some really, really bad ones somewhere. He shuddered at the memory of the times that one girl used him for... he shuddered again at the livid memory. If he had any sexual organs he was positive the memory would be exciting to him but as he was now he didn't even want to think about it. It was then he noticed he was subconsciously following a minty scent while he was musing. /Oh no here we go again./

Su had finally finished her latest creation. The ultimate tama tracker watch! She activated the huge thing that was thicker then her wrist and instantly got a beep coming closer and closer. Smiling and pulling out a new weapon the Tama Punching Mecha gun v4.2 (A.N. Imagine one of those punching guns but all metal, the three eyes on the side and a nuclear fusion reactor in the handle) She jumped to grab onto her flying feast only for it to swerve skilfully out of the way trailing something making a rrrrrrrrr sound and a rope. She grabbed on and hung on for dear life laughing as she realized that the rope was Keitaro's tail.

/When I find who put catnip on Tama's shell I'm going to end up serving time for murder. AND GET OFF MY TAIL MONKEY! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR SPAT WITH A FRIGGIN TURTLE MY TAIL HURTS!/ Keitaro thought as they soared through the house. It was one hell of a sight causing Kitsune to break down in gales of laughter when she saw Keitaro hanging onto Tama and Su swinging of his tail as they passed through the living room. Naru walked in and giggled then rubbed out the spot on the top of Tama's shell. "Aw come on Naru that was funny we should at least have taken a picture!" Kitsune said as Keitaro fought with everything he had to regain his senses.

"No I think not Aunt Haruka's got way too much blackmail material already." Keitaro said with his first normal breath causing quite a bit of giggling causing him to pout which just brought out more giggles. "I don't see what's so funny about the fact that someone is constantly putting my life at risk while robbing me of my self respect and concentration which makes my powers go wonky which just puts me even further into harms way. If this crap keeps up I will start doing this back indiscriminately, and trust me I know all your dirty little secrets." Keitaro said scowling.

"You can't know all our little secrets." Kitsune said cheerily but was shocked as Keitaro laughed darkly.

"The walls are literally paper thin and these aren't for show." Keitaro said first gesturing around him then flicking his cat ears

/Oh crap./ Everyone in hearing distance thought and Keitaro grinned widely. "Also you people talk in your sleep, so Naru when was the last time you saw Seta-kun? Oh that's right it was last night in your dreams and I think you hit a high note." Keitaro said and Naru blushed towards thermonuclear levels as Kitsune stared in awe. "You're not much better fox, I know of your dreams to have him yourself or that one three nights ago that involved a bottle of the hard stuff, a drunk Naru, yourself, and a horny Seta." Keitaro said his grin widening as Kitsune blushed to match Naru. "Yea so spread the word I'm goddamn sick of this catnip bullshit, now if you'll excuse me." He said walking calmly out of the room leaving two stuttering and red girls behind.

He half walked half prowled through the inn until he heard some sobbing from Shinobo's room. /It's really none of my business.... I've got more then enough on my plate without adding her problems on... goddamned celestial nature./ Keitaro mentally muttered and he switched to his full feline form and pawed open her door. She glanced up sniffling as he padded up to her "Alright let me guess, your idiot parents fought in front of you again right?" he asked in his half animal half echoing voice.

"Y-yes..." She muttered breaking into fresh sobs as she hugged a pink bunny plush toy even tighter. Keitaro sighed and stepped up onto her bed and laid down beside her.

"I said it once and I'm gonna say it again, it's not your fault." Keitaro said sternly. "And it never will be. Now dry your eyes, you're too good a person for this." He said wrapping all four of his tails around her. She sniffled for a moment and scooped him up to cry in his neck fur, he whined in sympathy.

"Come on dry your eyes and I'll fix you up a snack. I'm pretty good at baking if you'd like a cake for later. Chocolate helps with both the good times and the bad times." Keitaro said gently as he focused his power until he was the size of a tiger with Shinobu riding on top and he gently padded out of thee room using his tails to open doors. "So what would you like? We have some cookies... I can slice an apple..." He offered and she just scratched behind his ears causing him to sigh internally but purr externally.

She sniffed and giggled a little while scratching the now horse sized Keitaro who purred deeply, the sound making her think about rumbling boulders. "J-just some milk please." She said and he pawed open the fridge and used his very flexible tails to bring out the jug then grab a cup from the cupboard. She watched in awe as he poured her a glass and held it just in front of her face with nothing but his tail. "How did you do that? Doesn't the glass slide against fur?" Shinobu asked and he gently chuckled as he slowly shrunk down until he was a tiny brown four tailed cat no bigger then a housecat kitten walking out from under her.

"It's easy these tails can grow very long and are strong and durable. Many demons use them for both weapons and shields. With a little practice they can act like extra arms. Think elastic steel cables that you can move at will." Keitaro explained as he scratched his nose in cat form making Shinobu blush at how cute it was.

"Wow, want some milk yourself?" She asked with a quiver in her voice that made Keitaro sweat a little. /Great if I say no even nicely it might make her bawl again and my ears really can't take that noise... Bah damn you bleeding heart for murdering my dignity!/ he thought to himself as he said a nervous sure.

He watched fidgeting as (to his horror) she brought out a saucer and poured a little milk in it. His dignity was screaming to maul her but his protective and nurturing nature teamed up on it and got him to lap up some milk from the saucer, a bare moment later (again to his horror) there was a click and he heard footsteps. /Oh my god Sis... you didn't.../ he thought in shame of being caught drinking like a cat. Being in the form of a small cat notwithstanding he still found it embarrassing and was blushing under his fur.

/Might as well just chug the rest then./ he thought as he shifted to his neko-kid form and picked up the saucer and chugged down the milk like a man does a saucer of saké. He spat out half of it in shock when he heard another click, and there was another while the milk was still in midair. "Goddamn it Haruka..." He muttered to himself and his cat ears twitched when he heard Shinobu start to laugh. "Well at least you're in a good mood." He said with a pout and sour tone that made Shinobu laugh all the harder. "I swear to god ever since I came home I've been the freaking comic relief it's like some sadist is controlling my life or something." He grumped to himself (A.N. I'm not a sadist I just thought I'd break the fourth wall a little for kicks.) then he practically collapsed in a purring heap as Shinobu scratched him behind the ears.

/I don't care that this feels good I've got some dignity to bring out of a coma here./ he thought as he rolled out of her grasp and stood up. "Well feeling better now?" He asked and she sniffed and nodded a little.

"Um I've got a favour to ask..." She said a little shyly and Keitaro was instantly wary.

"What is it?" He asked a little nervously catching a glimmer in her eye. /Oh God I know that look. The girls at school had it when I owed them and they didn't want to use catnip. Honour and compassion I curse thee!/ he thought.

"Well your kitten form is very cute and I was wondering if you could stay like that for a bit, it might help, maybe..." She said nervously and Keitaro stared at her incredulously his mind playing a tennis match with the pros and cons of saying yes and transforming. As a small kitten he mewed at her his fur silky fine and his four tails puffed up and fluffy with big brown eyes. She sniffed and picked him up gently smiling.

"Just remember you owe me a sashimi dinner for this." He said putting a paw to her lips she smiled at the feel of the cool soft paw and nodded. In kitten form his voice was more feminine then normal and basically gave the impression that he could kill with cuteness alone. She nodded and stroked his head causing him to give off a small mew in contentment. She giggled then got a sparkle in her eye and she dashed off to her room carrying the tiny kitten with her. /Oh god it's the "I'm gonna make it cuter sparkle..." I should have asked for two sashimi meals./ he thought sadly as she entered her room. Two seconds later he was sitting blinking in confusion on her bed as she riffled through a chest and pulled out a long pink bow.

"Oh dear god." He said out loud when he saw the bow. "This had better be some good sashimi coming at me." He said as she tied the bow around his neck and then cuddled him.

"Hey Shinobu a friend of yours is here..." Kitsune said showing Akiko in. "Is that...?" Kitsune asked her eyes wide.

"Oh what a cute kitty! What's her name?" Akiko asked and Shinobu blushed a little.

"This is Keitaro." Shinobu said holding out the now inwardly panicking kitten demon to her friend who nuzzled him instantly. /Thy doom shalt be slow and painful./ he thought as she started scratching behind his ears causing him to softly mew in response. He managed to crack open an eye when he heard Kitsune dash off. /I should have never agreed to this, now I have a full on human I don't know nuzzling me and the fox is about to bring in the rest./ he thought and low and behold thirty seconds later all of the Hina girls including Haruka with a camera were peering in as Akiko showered the disgruntled demon with attention.

"Oh she's just so cute Shinobu where did you find this little angel?" Akiko asked excitedly and Shinobu just smiled. /I want to claw your eyes./ Keitaro thought getting more and more agitated but crushing it with years of practice behind him.

"She belongs to Haruka she's lived with her for almost her whole life." Shinobu said and Keitaro started to panic when Akiko got the 'I want to take you home and squeeze you till you pass out' look in her eyes.

A few moments of staring balefully at Akiko and Keitaro snapped. "Alright little girl put me down nice and gently or become my new scratching post." Keitaro said and the Hina girls including Akiko gasped but Haruka smirked seeing it coming a mile off as she saw his tail get stiff and ears go flat.

"Di-did the kitty just speak?" Akiko asked and Keitaro growled.

"Yes the kitty just spoke and told you to put it down!" he said stiffly at her and she dropped him while jumping backwards.

"Finally you were getting that "I'm gonna squeeze you to death" look and that never turns out well for me." Keitaro said as he started grooming a little. He noticed everyone staring "Do you mind? I'm having a bath." He said and there were a few twitters and chuckles at this. "Screw this I'm hitting the springs." He said and he walked out stiffly, "And someone take off the friggin bow!" he shouted as he started to pass Haruka.

"But it looks cute on you Keitaro. I think you should keep it." Haruka said and Keitaro glared at her.

"And I think that you should get back together with Seta instead of beating around the goddamned bush but I doubt that's gonna happen." He replied savouring the look of discomfort on her face. "And besides if I try to transform with this around my neck I'll get strangled and you know what I get like if I'm formlocked." Keitaro said and Haruka just smiled at him.

"I do but I also know that you have a hard time using magic in this form. And with the ribbon around your neck instead of your arm I know you won't risk transforming back Kittytaro." Haruka said and Keitaro started growling at her and actually took a swipe at her when she reached down to him. He stalked off his now stiff tail swishing around and growling the whole way. "Let the games begin." Haruka muttered to herself.

"What are you talking about? And what's with that cat?" Akiko asked and Haruka laughed.

"This used to be a punishment for bad behaviour before Yokai Academy's general treatment of the little guy turned it into pure torture. Little sucker needs to get over it though, this should be good for him. He needs to realize that when you are that damned cute you're going to get cuddled, and that not all girls are as bad as the ones at Yokai." Haruka said solemnly. "Shinobu, why don't you and Akiko take him into the springs and just be generally gentle with him. Part of him still likes cuddling but it was squeezed out of him by the Academy girls, I personally miss the Keitaro who had no problem sleeping in a cat basket or cuddling up to people he liked at night. Care to help me bring that back?" Haruka asked and there was a general agreement to this.

"Great she's kept me friggin formlocked now I don't have the thumbs to take this off and if I try to make any I have to grow in size first but doing that will wring my neck... Damnit Sis what's your game?" Keitaro said to himself as he reached down to test the water.

"Aww she's just too cute!" Akiko exclaimed and in his shock Keitaro keeled forwards into the water with a yowl of surprise.

"Bah! Oh god's no not another glomp!" He half screamed when he surfaced desperately swimming to get lost in the mists but Akiko caught him and held him gently. "What the hell?" he asked when he found he wasn't being badly squeezed, Akiko just giggled as she held him close but not tightly and slowly but surely felt him relax. She and Shinobu both gave a slight twitter when he was finally relaxed enough to give a tiny mew of contentment. After about thirty minutes of just sitting down and being gently held Keitaro nodded off and started snoring, but due to his size it was a bunch of tiny mews instead of a buzz saw line up of loud grating yowls.

Polls!

Every Girl available: 6

Every Girl but Kanako: 1

Motoko: 11

Kitsune: 14

Shinobu: 3

Su: 1

Mutsumi: 2

Naru: 3

My Choice: 3

Original Character: 0

Kanako: 1

Reset: 1

Female Keitaro: 1

Male Keitaro: Almost Unanimous

I'm Sorry about the Delay but Exams + Bronchitis + Christmas + Getting back into Collage for semester 2 + my muse going on vacation = One hell of a delay. So Sorry again but Hey I'm Fleshing out Keitaro more.


	9. Chapter 9

Again I own Jack squat of Love Hina, the closest things to stock I own are a couple of government savings bonds.

"Speech"

/Thoughts/

**Powers** (not that he can use many overt ones as a kitten)

And to catch a lot of the humour in this chapter you have to remember that Keitaro has no gender so anything sexual is only embarrassing not exciting.

Story!

Keitaro woke up slowly still trapped as a kitten. /Hmm, I'm not on a futon or in the basket... it's warm and very, very soft... two big pillows on either side. Smells a bit like saké... and it has a pulse... the fox must have put me here./ he thought as his thoughts slowly arranged themselves. /Wait! Where the hell am I!?/ he thought in a panic as he tried to stand up but something held him down.

"Hmm? Mornin already?" Kitsune said as Keitaro's struggles woke her up. "Ah morning sugar! Sleep tight?" She asked as she threw off the blankets and Keitaro realized with dawning horror just where he was. "The foxy pillows are pretty soft aren't they?" she asked jiggling her chest a little with Keitaro along for the ride stuck between the two.

"Why!?" Keitaro demanded half traumatized, it was bringing back so many horrible memories. Granted he wasn't waking up in a snake woman's chest or a zombie's or being smothered to death but the association was painful.

"Oh? What's the problem hun? It's soft and warm what more could you want from a bed?" Kitsune asked and Keitaro sputtered.

"It's indecent!" He said indignantly and she laughed.

"Liar you don't think it's that indecent something bad just happened in the past, come on tell the fox of your problems." Kitsune said as she stood up and opened a nearby window letting the sunlight pour in and Keitaro sighed.

"The other girls... the Yokai girls did this too... problem is, is that they don't stay in human form when they sleep and it takes a while for them to wake up. I would wake up on someone who was rotted and maggot ridden or covered in scales. Sometimes half frozen or burnt because of what they are, but the worst ones would stay human and roll over crushing me. I nearly died time and again because of them. I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!" He said his voice getting more and more shrill and panic ridden as he spoke until it was nearly a scream.

"Whoa! Whoa now little guy! You're safe, you slept for half a day and a whole night in there and nothing bad happened right? Haruka told us about this, we're going to make sure you learn to love this stuff again." Kitsune said gently rubbing his head and getting the reflective purr. "Besides we've had an agreement, in which each one of us has a bow for you and we have to take care of you for that day. I gotcha today sugar and I hope you like black and lacy." Kitsune said and Keitaro was confused.

"Black and lacy? Are you going to make me ride around in here all day?" He asked shuddering at the thought Kitsune laughed.

"Well that's certainly an option cutie but I was referring to the bow." Kitsune said slyly as she tugged gently on the new bow around Keitaro's neck. He twisted to look at it and sure enough it was black and lacy as well as very poofy. "So what do you think?"

"It's very feminine and if I were in human form it would be risqué as well." Keitaro said the second bit mostly to himself but Kitsune caught it.

"Really? Maybe I should wear one too? A new rule so that whoever's kitty sitting has to wear a matching bow themselves, maybe that'll make you feel better?" Kitsune offered and Keitaro thought about it.

"Only if you want someone to think you have a sick fetish." Keitaro deadpanned after a moment causing Kitsune to break out into laughter.

"Alright thanks for helping me choose my outfit then! Oh by the way Haruka said that Shinobu doesn't owe you a thing because you didn't spend the day with her like this." Kitsune said and Keitaro growled.

"That's it I'm out." Keitaro said and he made to jump out of Kitsune's cleavage when she caught him halfway down.

"Great idea let's hit the town!" Kitsune cheered and Keitaro groaned. /This is gonna be a long day./ he thought looking at the expression on her face. His worst fears were quickly confirmed as Kitsune put on a tight tank top that kept him and a great deal of her cleavage in the open air and a pair of short-shorts with sandals, but to top it all off Kitsune was wearing a black lacy bow around her neck to match Keitaro's.

"You're trying to get me back for threatening you yesterday aren't you?" Keitaro deadpanned as she walked down the stairs and she gave him a flirty wink that would make a normal guy hot under the collar but put a shiver through his soul.

"You know it sugar, now I doubt I could pass you off as a magical cat so keep quiet. I've got a contract for a modeling job and I'm supposed to bring in a matching prop." She said slyly and Keitaro stared at her for a full minute.

"How long have you been planning this!?" Keitaro demanded shocked to his core as they crossed a street.

"A couple of weeks cutie pie. Your big sister let us in on this in advance and said that if we could get you into a kitten and a bow around your neck that we could do this." Kitsune said slyly and Keitaro stared again.

"Whyyyyy?" he asked mortified that his Haruka would do this to him. Kitsune walked directly into a dark alley and glared at him.

"Because you need to get over what happened hun. I may have been acting otherwise but I've been in on this from the start ya know! Didn't you think that I'd not notice that I had this beautiful body without working for it? You're mom Granny Hina could sense the fox in me! She took me in 'cause of it! The whole family agrees from your mom to your sister to everyone at the Inn that you need to get over you're fear of your own forms. It's just not healthy or smart to live in a disguise twenty four seven it'll mess with your head! Hiding from yourself will just end up hurting you." Kitsune said sounding mature and Keitaro's eyes were wide.

"Who are you and where the hell's the fox?" Keitaro demanded and Kitsune giggled. "Alright jokes aside has everyone seriously been trying to screw me over?"

"Hey babe if you drop the bra and top you'd probably find it's easier to talk to your boobs that way." A greasy looking man with a revolver shoved into his pants said and Keitaro just glared at him his eyes glowing.

"Piss off human, we're trying to talk here!" Keitaro shouted at him and the man took a staggered step backwards.

"Wha-wha- what the fuck? A talking cat?!" The guy said his eyes losing focus.

"Yea a talking cat now fuck off!" Keitaro shouted at him his mouth glowing with blue fire and the man went running screaming about demon possessed kittens controlling women through their boobs. "Well... shit. There goes the neighbourhood." Keitaro deadpanned and Kitsune giggled. "Now what?" He asked crossly.

"Well sugar it looks like our project has already started to work. Just last week you'd have pissed yourself before pulling a stunt like that, and it was so cute to see the widdle kitten acting as my bodyguard." Kitsune teased and Keitaro growled. "Aww you're just too cute." She said petting him and he had to fight hard to keep pouting. He sulked in silence as Kitsune entered the modeling agency and introduced Kei-cute her kitten prop.

Soon Kitsune was in a blue and white two piece bathing suit with Keitaro lying on her hips and holding a small fish sideways in his mouth as Kitsune posed to pick at sushi. The next shot Keitaro was drinking out of a Saké saucer with Kitsune sipping at her own, she was now in a cosplay shrine maiden outfit and the saucer Keitaro was drinking out of was balanced on her left knee as she sat cross legged with a straw broom balanced between her neck and right shoulder. Finally she was a bridesmaid in black with Keitaro nuzzling her neck and he now had a dark purple bow on his tail as well. He gave a mew to Kitsune when he could no longer help himself.

"Can you ask him if I'll get paid too? He'd probably freak if I talked to him." Keitaro asked talking into her ear and snickering a little.

"Nice to know you're in the spirit of things hun." She remarked and he mewed again to her to get her to lean over so he could whisper again.

"That's because I'm full and that milk was damn good, now the question is am I going to get a cut?" Keitaro asked giving her a sideways look.

"Hang on I'll ask. Hey sugar Kei-cute wants to know what his cut is." Kitsune asked the modeller and he glanced at the kitten.

"Well fox he's one hell of a prop and might certainly help with the appeal..." the man said glancing at Keitaro who watched back and cracked a grin before getting a devious idea. /yep I've been around the fox here too long./

"Pweeese?" Keitaro asked barely opening his mouth to fake ventriloquism and the man laughed.

"Alright, alright Kitsune cute trick. I'll add another zero to your check." He said chuckling as he scribbled on a piece of paper and handed the modified check to Kitsune. "I'll be seeing you soon." He said and Kitsune walked out with more then a bit of a spring in her step.

"Woohoo! We're hitten the bars today!" Kitsune cheered and almost got Keitaro caught up in the excitement almost.

"Are you sure that's wise? Bars are crowded and you do have a demon for company." Keitaro said and she looked at him with a quivering lower lip.

"Oh you just don't like me..." she started her eyes big and soulful with an expression that would make the coldest cruellest man weak in the knees. Unfortunately...

"That's not going to work." Keitaro interrupted with a deadpanned expression and she just chuckled.

"Let me guess the puppy look doesn't work on cats?" Kitsune asked and Keitaro scoffed.

"No it's just that if you truly master it, it doesn't work on you anymore... that and I know you." Keitaro said flatly and Kitsune giggled for a bit until Keitaro got caught up and chuckled as well.

"You know I just remembered we haven't had breakfast yet." Kitsune said and Keitaro was immediately on guard when she used the 'cute girl thinking pose' and smiled.

"Hey sugar I'll pay for everything and let you take human form if you swear on you're demon honour to change back into a kitten when we get back to the Inn." Kitsune offered and Keitaro considered it. /Hmm... maybe I could break even for all the times she tried to tease me. Just deserts and all that./ he thought as he jumped off her and transformed with a blast of smoke into the same form he had taken when he had been with Motoko. "I thought ya'll need a leaf to do that." Kitsune said and Keitaro shook his head.

"No this just puts a stricter time limit on it. I have five hours now instead of the regular twenty. The leaf is a focus point, I just pour my energy into it and it releases it into my body at a controlled rate. Kitsunes, Tanuki and the like naturally have better control at this, but almost every demon species can transform. Unfortunately the guardian breeds just don't have the energy to throw around before adulthood, for some reason we have this mental limiter that makes it so we can only put so much energy into transformations and it resets every dawn." Keitaro said to her and she nodded it mostly made sense.

"Well hello there beautiful care to drop the gaijin dead wait and ride with local style?" A suave but stupid young man asked driving at walking speed near them in a shiny red sports car.

"Sorry but she doesn't like flakes. Maybe you'd have better luck at a daycare? I hear the girls there jump at guys like you." Keitaro said grinning maliciously as a hand snaked around Kitsune's waist and held her close.

Kentaro pulled his car over and casually stepped out before walking right up to Keitaro and glaring upwards at him due to being half a foot shorter. "Can I help you?" Keitaro asked unfazed, he couldn't sense a lick of magic in this guy and his Ki reserves were just below normal hardly slayer material.

"Care to repeat yourself?" Kentaro asked and Keitaro smirked then to Kitsune's amusement he actually did. /Wow looks like the kitten has some claws. This auta be good./ Kitsune thought

"Sorry but she doesn't like flakes. Maybe you'd have better luck at a daycare? I hear girls there jump at guys like you." Keitaro said how he did it with a straight face was beyond Kitsune as she broke out laughing. Kentaro reared back a fist only to be kneed in the gut and shoved into his car like a ragdoll. "Look man, a pretty package is absu-fucking-lutely useless without substance behind it. Grow a real pair instead of paper maché substitutes and then try. Who knows you might even be able to get a girl to stick around without paying her. C'mon Kitsune let's leave this pansy with his oversized dildo behind." Keitaro said leading her away and when they got away they both broke down laughing.

"Kami! Keitaro what possessed you to do all that!?" Kitsune asked when she got the air back in her lungs.

"I couldn't help it! I must have been hanging around you for too long! Anyways, where to?" Keitaro asked and gulped a little when Kitsune grinned maliciously. /Oh shit./ Keitaro thought.

Timeskip three hours.

Keitaro was right to be nervous, as at that moment three hours earlier an impromptu contest between him and Kitsune began. Neither really knew what the goal was but they were determined to out due the other leading to some entertaining results.

Inwardly Keitaro was blushing brightly, outwardly he was matching every one of Kitsune's gyrating moves with one of his own in the dance club. /This isn't dancing this is sex with clothes on!/ he thought in a panic but outwardly was a little lecherous as he spun Kitsune around and sucked on her neck a little as she moaned in appreciation. /Time to outfox the fox./ he thought grinning madly as his troublemaking side was fully in the driver's seat. "Why don't we blow this joint and dance with less things between us?" he asked as he held her tightly and suggestively fingering her clothes to say what was 'between' them.

Kitsune's eyes widened and she shoved him back "Okay! Okay you win! Jesus I never thought you would go that far!" She exclaimed blushing brightly, Keitaro grinning impishly at her.

"Good thing too I don't have much time left. Now let's blow this joint and head to the Inn." Keitaro said suggestively and although she knew exactly what he meant she still blushed.

"Nice catch man!" A guy said in passing and Keitaro flashed a grin. He escorted her with his arm around her all the way to the Hina inn.

"I gots ta admit Keitaro you know how to act. I'd swear you actually wanted to... you know." Kitsune said as they got to the stairs of the Hina Inn. He held her gently by the chin and had her look up at him his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"And who says I don't? A transformation like this is complete right down to the genetic sequence... I could even get you pregnant." Keitaro said with a purr and Kitsune was by now bright red and starting to get dizzy. "I'd bet you'd make a good mother." He whispered in her ear while nibbling the earlobe a little, this proved to be too much for the fox girl and she promptly fainted. "Heh, heh, heh never challenge a demon little girl, you'll only lose." Keitaro said chuckling to himself as he carried her up to the Inn bridal style. He laid her down on the couch and started walking to the kitchen to wrestle up some fish when he stopped and sniffed the air.

/Onigumo, cats, and black magic.../ "oh dear god." He said breathlessly just before he was slammed to the ground and his transformation was dispelled by a flying tackle hug.

"Big Brother!" Kanako shouted in joy squeezing the everloving daylights out of her sibling.

"K-K-Kanako!? Aren't you supposed to be at Yokai!?" Keitaro demanded seeing his life flash before his eyes due to his half-spider demon witch of a sibling.

POLLS!!

Every Girl available: 7

Every Girl but Kanako: 1

Motoko: 11

Kitsune: 17

Shinobu: 3

Su: 1

Mutsumi: 2

Naru: 3

My Choice: 3

Original Character: 0

Kanako: 1

Reset: 1

Female Keitaro: 1

Male Keitaro: Everyone else

Yea everyone seems to want the Fox so I think I can make that work. This chapter wasn't really romantic in my view so much as endless teasing and flirting to make the other uncomfortable. So we finally find the main source of Keitaro's problems. Remember suggestions are welcome but be constructive and creative.


	10. Chapter 10

Things are getting fun. I don't own any manga or anime.

"Speech"

/Thoughts/

**Magic!**

Story!

/Oh Christ not Kanako!!/ "K-Kanako n-nice to see you again sis." Keitaro said trying to be diplomatic. She was wearing a witch's hat but otherwise was in the Yokai academy school uniform.

"Momma and Pop told me you were here so I decided to spend my summer vacation with you!" Kanako said squeezing him tighter.

/Has she been taking lessons from my fanclub?!? This fucking hurts!/ Keitaro thought in agony as he tried to pull apart Kanako's arms but since she was also demonic there was little he could do.

"Oh yea! I brought some friends over! They said that they remember you from school and really wanted to see you again." Kanako gushed and Keitaro's blood ran cold.

"KEI-KITTEN!!!" A few girls shouted out rushing towards Keitaro and Kanako and he had had it. Forcibly transforming into the largest form he still could he pushed against Kanako's arms as a brown spike tailed tiger with mini whirlwinds on each of his paws. The spike on his tail was a wicked barbed spear. This was his most powerful form so far but it stood out like a sore thumb no matter where he went. Nicking Kanako ever so slightly with his tail-blade he pushed off and charged the yokai girls giving out a huge roar empowered by wind which knocked them back and he jumped clear over them making a break for outside. He cleared the doors by jumping clean over the shocked Haruka.

"Sorry 'Ruka!" He shouted as he soared over her and then he coiled his legs in midair and pounced forwards aiming for the general area of England because in his eyes he'd rather piss of Alucard and all of Hellsing then please his fans. He soared upwards and away. He only used this form so he was taken aback when he shot like a bullet over Tokyo.

"BIG BROTHER!!" Kanako shouted and Keitaro turned his head ever so slightly and saw her on a broomstick and freaking keeping up!! /What the hell?!?! When the fuck did she learn to fly!?!?/ Keitaro mentally screamed being unable to talk as his lungs were being filled and emptied at a rapid pace with the air gushing in through his nose and pouring out of his mouth like it did for predators that were built for speed. He started to come down and he pounced forwards in midair again putting on a new burst of speed and Kanako tried the same.

"AHHHHHHH!!" Kanako screamed as a thermal knocked her clear off her broom and she fell but teleported herself safely to the ground.

/Crap... she's annoying and traumatising. But family is family./ Keitaro thought as he left streaks of blue fire in midair and he jumped down a mere brown blur until she teleported herself to safety and Keitaro again skidded to a halt. "Phew, Haruka would've rolled me in catnip and thrown me to the fans if she got hurt." Keitaro said then shuddered. "A fate worse then death." Keitaro said to himself nodding sagely.

"Well look at this a hanyo witch. Hard to believe that a filthy monster can masquerade as one of god's children." A woman's voice said and Keitaro looked down to see Kanako backed up to a wall with a nun holding a gun on her. "Tell Satan that the Iscariot is coming for his head." She said moments before Keitaro slashed down onto her in a blur of movement, in that flash of a second the gun was cut in half and a demonic tiger was between her and the Hanyo.

Keitaro was PISSED, this woman was everything he hated in the world personified. She was a destroyer, a hypocrite, a psychopath, a hunter, and someone who threatened a person he held dear. Kanako was his least favourite family member but being an Urashima put her high on the list of people to die for. The whirlwinds around his feet alone where giving off so much wind that the allyway was being blasted by it, yet Kanako felt nothing more then a light breeze.

She watched in awe as her older but little brother who now had burning eyes and a lengthened and even more viscous tail blade held the freaking sword of a tip to the woman's throat. "Now give me a reason not to kill you for threatening my sister." He commanded and the nun just glared at him. Keitaro's head snapped towards Kanako. "Look sis I want you out of here no questions asked. Run to safety but go the roundabout way, someone may try to track us. **Burning Mirage."** Keitaro said then exhaled a breath of fire at her until she was nothing more then a shimmer. "Now Go!" He ordered and she took off.

A glint of silver appeared in Keitaro's peripheral vision when he had turned back to the nun and he jumped backwards and avoided what looked like at first silver lightning but was then revealed to be a few silver knives, knives nearly identical to. "Anderson." Keitaro said his blood turning to ice in his veins.

"Nay, I am but a squire. Sir Anderson is a Paladin the highest rank of knight amongst the holy warriors of god." The man said stepping out of the shadows. He was dressed as a priest but was carrying a pair of silver swords/butcher knifes as he strode menacingly forwards. "It be highly unusual for a Demon to care for another, but she was family so that could be understood." He said and the Nun pulled out another gun.

"Christ how many guns are you packing lady?" Keitaro asked and she snarled at him.

"How dare a monster such as you take the Lord's name in vain?" she demanded spit flying with her temper.

"Hunh... I thought Christ was a title not a name..." Keitaro said and had to jump to the side to avoid a silver bullet. /Good, get nice and angry so you can't hold that thing straight... Why aren't I scared? Maybe I just don't have time to be scared so the ability to be is automatically being... FUCK!! Think later!/ Keitaro thought just before a bullet ricochet got him in the flank. He roared in pain and breathed a blast of blue fire at the woman catching her off guard as the man avoided the blast, he kept spewing out the flames until he was short of breath then panting he walked up to the twisted, blackened and mostly melted corpse. "Oh god, I killed her. I-I killed her... I've never killed before..." he said with the scent of her demise entering his nostrils and his battle mind fled on the spot no where near mature enough yet to deal with killing an enemy.

Bereft of his block from the fear Keitaro felt like he was dunked in ice water and wanted nothing more then shrink to the size of a large rat, find a hole in the ground, crawl in and cry. "Foul Beast! How Dare You?!?!" The man screamed out.

"I-I didn't mean too, she hit me and I lost control... Oh god what have I done!?" Keitaro asked stuttering as he laid his rapidly shrinking head on the ground and covered it with his paws. "What have I done? I'm a protector! I save people I don't kill!" Keitaro sobbed out no longer able to pay attention to the Iscariot slayer as he grimly approached the now cat sized demon which was shrinking down to a kitten. He raised his blade to strike a killing blow... and was blasted backwards with a spiral of dark energy and slammed into a far wall his ribcage crushed.

"Big brother!" Kanako exclaimed as she rushed up to him. She knelt down beside him and gently picked up the sobbing kitten. /Even with all his power he's still a gentle soul... poor kitty brother./ Kanako thought as she rushed away from the scene holding the kitten who was now desperate for comfort. She was secretly thrilled that he was cuddling up to her willingly but it was hollow because of his distress. "There, there brother. I know it hurts but it had to happen." Kanako said soothingly.

"B-but K-Kanako I took everything she ever had and everything she will... she's gone... and it's all my fault..." Keitaro said mournfully and Kanako hugged him gently. She walked to a nearby park knowing full well that slayers travelled in packs, she sat down on a bench and just let her older but smaller brother cry it out in her lap.

_Flashback_

Kanako was a little girl barely five and was crying in the forest lost and scared. It was raining heavily and nearly dark. She couldn't remember where she was from or how she got there and was badly bleeding out both the spider shaped scar on her back and a gash on the side of her head. "Are you okay?" a voice said and Kanako looked up and saw a boy pushing eight with cat ears and tail. "What happened?" he asked gently as he walked up to her the rain seeming to part before hitting him.

"What are you?" she asked surprised at his gently glowing eyes as he approached.

"I'm a demon, like you." He said holding his hand out. "Come on its too wet and too cold out here." he said and she took his hand and the first steps into a new and better life.

_Flashback ends_

Kanako smiled at that memory, it was the first of many things that caused the Neko to worm his way into her otherwise black heart. He had taught her many things, but above all else he had taught her how to love her family and open her heart purifying it as he went. She felt a small injury on his side and she channelled her magic to repair the wound. She then remembered when he had done the same for her.

_Flashback_

Kanako was crying on the stairwell up to Hina Inn and clutching at her ankle where a bad encounter with a dog had left her bloody there before she impaled the creature with her hair. "Kanako? What happened?" Keitaro asked coming down from above. "I smell blood." He said and she looked up at him. They were the same size most of the time now but he was in the form of a small tiger with a bladed tail this time.

"A nasty dog got me." She mumbled and Keitaro slunk downwards to gaze at the injury. He licked the wound with his sandpaper like tongue and Kanako gasped as the pain just ended on the spot. He had even cleaned most of the blood. "Thank you big brother!" Kanako exclaimed happily hugging him around the neck and giving him a good scratch causing him to purr.

"Come on you shouldn't walk on that for a bit." Keitaro said and Kanako nodded blushing as she climbed onto his back and he carried her up the stairs at a gentle pace his fur warm and soft beneath her.

_Flashback Ends_

/He's always been there for me when I really needed him. Time to repay my many debts. / Kanako thought and she gently arose with Keitaro comfortable but still distressed in one of her skirt pockets. /Still, he's been like this since that terrible trip. He may have learned a lot but he changed. He was a bold and fearless protector who tempered his power with kindness and caution. When he came back he was an easily terrified shell of his former self. He had seen the dark side of life and it caught him completely off guard. He was more powerful but he'd jump at shadows believing that something more powerful then him was there./ Kanako thought as she felt the bundle in her pocket slowly relax.

"Feeling better?" Kanako asked as she pulled the little bundle of fur and fuzz out of her pocket and he nodded.

"Yea the shock's passed over now. It doesn't make it any easier to swallow but I can accept I had to do it." Keitaro said. "I just wish there was another way to deal with these people, sending them to nut-farms or outright killing them can't be the only options. We shouldn't have to hide when we haven't done anything wrong!" Keitaro said and Kanako nodded.

"You know big brother you have started to heal a bit. When you left for the family home you were afraid to be in your natural form even in private. It's been barely a month and a half and you've already retaken your battle form. I hope you get back to the way you used to be. You weren't afraid of anyone then." She said as they walked through the park. "Not to mention you are really powerful now and about to become even stronger. There isn't much that can really beat you and that nun only got a lucky and glancing shot." Kanako said and Keitaro mulled it over. "What Auntie Haruka and Granny Hina are trying to do is a little slow because no one will just come out and say what you need. You need your courage back big brother." Kanako said to his face and Keitaro's eyes widened. "Problem is at this rate you may be afraid forever."

"What do I have to do?" Keitaro mumbled to himself and Kanako smiled.

"Face your fears. Show the world you're not afraid and it just might become a fact." Kanako said dramatically and Keitaro looked up at her.

"Have you been practicing that line?" Keitaro asked and Kanako laughed a little.

"A little but seriously big brother! I'm worried, you've lost your courage something that made you... well you." Kanako said and Keitaro sighed.

"I know it's just... before I didn't know what was out there, the people stronger then I was were either friends or so far away I'd never see them. I've seen how strong things are now... I don't stand a snowballs chance in hell. I can't protect anyone right." Keitaro said in a depressed tone.

"Keitaro did any of the powerful ones attack you or me for being a demon in public before?" Kanako asked.

"No it was always an idiot of a slayer here or there."

"So why would they attack you now?"

"Well they..." he said then blinked owlishly. "I'm an idiot." He said coming to a realization. He transformed into his four tailed tiger form. "I'm thinking sushi." He said and Kanako giggled. /Being brave got me everywhere, when I was scared I got nowhere. Kanako's right... they all are. Time to face the fire./

"You have to eat more then fish Big Brother! You may be a cat but it's unhealthy!" Kanako said to him her entire posture betraying her relief.

"What!? It's not just fish you know! It's seaweed, rice, spices and skill!" Keitaro protested and this caused Kanako to blink owlishly this time.

"What do you mean its skill?" Kanako asked and he gave her a sideways look.

"Have you never seen someone make sushi before? It's hard to get it just right! People will go into apprenticeships just to learn to do it right! Hell if that doesn't make it a skilful food then what does?" Keitaro asked and Kanako just started laughing.

Nearby.

"Hold it!" Haruka said as she grabbed Kitsune's shoulder to stop her from running forwards which incidentally stopped the entire group.

"What? Look he's in demon form in public! Something has to be wrong!" Naru protested and Haruka shook her head.

"No, something right. Looks like it took his little sister to yank him outa that shell." Haruka said.

"What are you talkin' about there? We all know how he reacted to her." Kitsune said and Haruka shook her head.

"She's reminded him just who he used to be, the first person in the world to redeem an Onigumu demon. Kanako... is a direct descendent of the singularly most despicable and monstrous demon in the history of the world. Yet knowing this, when he found her alone, bleeding, lost and without memories the first thing he did was bring her home and wrap up her cuts send her right to bed and then was ready for her to wake up the next morning with a tray of food." Haruka said smiling at the memory.

"He wormed his way into her heart by defending her from multiple slayers that knew what he was and tried to just kill her. After that he opened her up to us, then the world. Everything she has today, every moment of happiness, her family, her home, her friends, her life. All goes right back to the choice he made that evening twelve years ago. She reminded him of that, how he saved her, from the world, from herself, from her ancestor's vile shadow... she's living proof that the smallest choice can mean the world." Haruka explained her smile warming further when Keitaro transformed into the cat-kid form in plain sight and jumped onto her shoulders and sat down. "Looks like he's been around Su too much..." she said with a sigh.

"Most vile... She's a descendent of Naraku!?!? She comes from the bringer of Miasma? The slaughterer of millions?! The man singularly responsible for the segregations between demons and humans!?" Motoko asked shocked and Haruka nodded. "And he befriended her?!?! Is he insane!?" She asked half awed half afraid. It had taken some digging but it turned out that she could trace her ancestry to a wolf demon by the name of Koga who had fought against him.

"Come on girls, they haven't seen each other in years. The siblings need some bonding time." Haruka said and the Hina girls reluctantly followed Haruka back. But not before having to knock out his fangirls and drag them back to the inn.

Polls!

I bet none of you were expecting that with Kanako, or Keitaro.

Every Girl available: 13

Every Girl but Kanako: 1

Motoko: 12

Kitsune: 18

Shinobu: 3

Su: 1

Mutsumi: 2

Naru: 3

My Choice: 3

Original Character: 0

Kanako: 1

Reset: 1

Female Keitaro: 1

Male Keitaro: Everyone else

Crap we got a lot of over enthusiastic Harem lovers. Lovely.


	11. Chapter 11

Alright this is a bit of a filler chapter based around fleshing out Keitaro's recovery as a person and the hell he can raise when he's in the mood. This is a chapter for laughs as I try to figure out how the hell do to a harem without messing it up completely like I've seen time and again. I'm thinking of doing it slowly so that each girl's opinions of and place in it are fully fleshed out. By the way Tsuroko and Haruka are not options in the harem; it's pushing it to have Kanako in but doable.

I don't own any Anime or Manga that I use or reference. That should cover the disclaimer without giving things away.

"speech"

//thoughts//

**Magic!**

Story!

Haruka was on the verge between awake and asleep only barely aware of the world around her, she noticed that her pillow was harder then normal and she smacked it getting a slight grunt in reply. Her eyes opened in shock and she stared into the slowly awakening face of Seta. "Mmmmm Morning Haru-chan, I wasn't expecting you to be up so early after last night. I can still barely feel my thighs." He said gently with that goofy grin of his as Haruka started hyper-ventilating then on instinct she reached back and punched him so hard he erupted into a blast of smoke.

"Oww, come on sis did you have to hit so hard?" Keitaro muttered rubbing his jaw. She then grabbed him by the large t-shirt he was wearing and started shaking him.

"Just what the hell do you think your doing?! Taking his form and sleeping with me, what the hell is wrong with you?!?!" she practically screamed at him as he was seeing stars and pretty birdies.

"Ohh the birdies look so tasty nyaaa..." Keitaro said his eyes replaced by swirls on how off balance he was. Haruka gave him a double slap to the face snapping it out of him and dropped him on the floor with a "NYA!!"

"Alright buster explain just what went though your head when you decided to sneak into my futon as Seta!" she told him and he recoiled at the fire in her eyes. //Holy crap! Maybe she does have demon blood!// he thought as he stared at her. "Now"

"Well... the yokai girls will be here for weeks so sleeping in the Inn is dangerous... and I wasn't really in the mood to be cuddled up to someone and I wondered what it would feel like to be the bigger person for once... I also thought that it should be Seta because he would be familiar and other forms that size wouldn't so they might scare you..." Keitaro said his eyes turning huge and watery as he tried to guilt her //Please work, please work, please work// he thought desperately.

"I'm not falling for that one again Keitaro, drop the eyes." Haruka said and Keitaro sniffed and started to whimper a little. //Crap he's serious... oh crap oh no oh no no no.// she thought in a panic. Then she noticed a slight twitch in his tail, //That lying little... still its one hell of an act.// she thought as she remembered that his tail would twitch at the tip to his right if he was faking and to his left if he made something up. //Let's see if I can milk this.// she thought grinning internally as she swept him up into a hug and started to baby him.

"Alright you caught me I got it." Keitaro said and then was yanked up by his tail.

"Good now what did we learn?" Haruka asked him.

"That when transforming into Seta to prank you go in the buff." Keitaro said then grinned as Haruka was at a complete loss for words. "And the kitten is the winner!" Keitaro cheered as she dropped him and he landed perfectly. He started to walk out chuckling until he caught on of Haruka's pillows upside the head knocking him forwards. Rolling with it he went down to all fours and chucked it right back at her then dashed off on all fours before she could launch a second volley.

He exited the Tea house chuckling and he faced the sunset feeling his mental clock reset and the limits on his power refuel. He still couldn't figure out why he wasn't able to use all his powers to their fullest extent but he could tell the end of that was coming up fast. He yawned and stretched his tail a little before turning to a brown cat and lazily walking up on the ramp like sides of the stairs. Just as he was about to entre the Inn he caught two unfamiliar human scents, normally this wouldn't be much of a problem but he could smell that they were male.

Padding after the source he found a couple tracks and the longer ones had a larger stride and left less of an indent then the others which were broad with short strides but plenty of signs showing he was in a rush. //So a stick and a fat guy.// Keitaro thought before running after whoever they were. He came across two glasses wearing guys probably around his age, as he had guessed one was a heavyset guy and the other was a walking skeleton.

"Come on man, some of the most beautiful women in Tokyo are just feet away we need to find a hole." The shorter one said. //Bloody perverts, should I maul them? Set them on fire? Send them into LEO?...//

"I don't know about this, I hear that their also really harsh and this place has some sort of guardian." The taller one said nervously. //Perfect, I know exactly what I'm gonna do.//

"Oh come off it, if there's a demon here don't you think it would have been exorcised?" the shorter one said and Keitaro smirked as he was transforming into the blade tail tiger form.

**"They tried, but none will move me from my lands. Intruders." **Keitaro said in a deep voice laced with power so it would have an affect on their primal flight instincts.

"Oh my god... it's real, it's really real." The taller one said and the shorter one merely whimpered as he wet himself.

//Big brother!// Kanako thought as she spotted him from the rooftop with two cornered perverts. //Looks like fun, maybe I should join in.// she thought.

**"Now perhaps we should have the girls come here to decide your fate. After all you wanted to see them so, I'm sure Su will bring her explosives, Motoko will most likely have her sword about her and Naru is as strong as any Oni I know. Now the question is what do you think they will do to you?"** Keitaro said still using the power laced voiced to scare the shit out of them.

"Where are those perverts?!?!" Naru hollered as she Motoko and Kanako rushed towards Keitaro.

"Good timing, I just caught these two **perverts** trying to find a hole in the wall to peek through. Any suggestions?" Keitaro asked and all three of them grinned.

"Eat em." Naru said dismissively and the taller one had now wet himself.

"Well that certainly is an option it just takes hours to get all those little bones out of my teeth and they don't go down quietly either, always screaming and begging..." Keitaro said getting a snort from Motoko and a giggle from Kanako as the fat one fainted. Keitaro stomped with his front left paw and a small bit of rock catapulted the fat one back up and he watched in fear once again.

"Perhaps we could let them go if we were to make sure that these vile males are forever unable to indulge in a wanton desire for young women." Motoko said gripping her sword for emphasis as both of the men paled even further to a ghost white.

"Hmm, Perhaps." Keitaro said flicking the tail blade near the areas of interest. "But a little crude." Keitaro said slowly as if honestly considering it. //I wish I had a camera right now.// Keitaro thought.

"Perhaps you can give them to me big brother? I have a few transformation potions I wish to test but I have been unable to find willing subjects." Kanako said and Keitaro grinned viciously.

"I agree." Motoko said.

"Sounds good." Naru said.

Keitaro then took his kitten form. "Then I leave them to you. **But be warned perverts attempt to escape and I will return." **He said and he ran off into the nearby bushes. //Now what are you planning Kanoko? This aught to be good.// he thought as he slowly stalked after the two guys being escorted at sword point to Kanako's room where she riffled through her things.

"Ah! Here we are, I was wondering how to fully transform someone both age and gender wise, luckily I think I put a timer on these." Kanako said. //I know I put a timer on these, but those two are so much fun to watch them squirm.// she thought as both of them nearly panicked at that.

"Don't even think about it." Keitaro said from behind them. And they turned and screamed at the sight of the kitten who had started licking his flank purring slightly.

"What are you still doing here?!" the tall one asked falling on his butt and trying to crawl away.

"I live here." Keitaro said simply. "So sis what are you turning them into? Mice? Rabbits? Cranes? Those are good eating."

"Oh no, these two wanted to see some women so why don't we turn them into women? Of course it fully depends so many variables." Kanako said and Haruka who had come up the stairs knew immediately what was going on.

"Look Kanako stop beating around the bush already and just give it to them." Haruka said walking into view and the guys whimpered. She had heard thee commotion and had come to investigate but couldn't help but laugh at this situation. Kanako was known for using ironic punishments on people who annoyed her. Most of them which were kids who chased Kuro too much were turned into kittens that were enspelled to be irresistibly cute to little girls and they would be absolutely smothered with affection.

"Fine." Kanako said uncorking a pair of fizzing green vials and tossing the contents on both Haitani and Shirai shifted into a tall willowy girl and a short pudgy girl respectively. Shirai immediately grabbed his/her chest.

"B-boobs!" Shirai said shocked about to faint.

"It-it's gone." Haitani said feeling between his/her legs and had to be caught by Haruka before he/she fainted. Shirai soon followed but wasn't caught as he/she slammed into the ground.

"Alright Kanako I know that was more then a simple sex change you just pulled on them. What little bit of irony did you mix in?" Keitaro asked and Kanako grinned.

"Yea that's a good question there." Kitsune said as she walked in with Su and Shinobu in tow.

"Simple, these two are staying as straight as arrows." Kanako said and it took Keitaro all of two seconds before bursting out into laughter.

"U-um... how is that a bad thing?" Shinobu asked staring at the limp kitten who was howling with laughter. Haruka recovered next.

"Well basically a straight guy goes for girls but a straight girl will..." Haruka started to explain

"Go for guys." Kitsune said and looked at Kanako in awe. "I wonder... since they turned into their girl versions would I come out a hunk? Maybe even date a girl here..." Kitsune mused snickering at the thought of it all and sending a shiver down Naru, Keitaro and Motoko's spine as Su bounced wondering what everyone would look like as the opposite gender and Shinobu fainted from the thought of being the only girl in a dorm full of hot guys.

"Well let's leave them on a couch and check their reactions later. They want in the hotsprings so we'll let em. But they won't be able to enjoy it." Kanako said and they all stared at her.

"Jeez Kanako you've gotten pretty cruel with those potions of yours. I love it!" Keitaro said chuckling. "Maybe we should up their libidos while female so they end up flirting with guys? Those'll leave a mark."

"Sounds traumatizing. Yet good since you're too much of a bleeding heart to keep scaring them after they wake up." Kanako said.

"I'm a nice guy. Sue me!" Keitaro said there was a squeal nearby and he bolted to a nearby wall and it spun with him as he dashed down a secret tunnel to escape the fangirls. They quickly followed him down and disappeared into the darkness. "It'll take them all day to find me now." Keitaro said sneaking out of a small passageway in the ceiling and dropping down transforming into his kid form as he went and landed with a soft "Nya"

"Oww." Shirai said numbly and Keitaro smirked.

"So what next with these two?" Keitaro asked grinning.

"Lock them in a room together with nothing but a Yaoi novel to keep them occupied." Kitsune suggested and Keitaro stared at her.

"Ouch. Isn't that a little cruel?" Naru asked.

"They were falling over themselves to peep on you." Keitaro reminded her.

"Which room are we locking them in? Maybe we could get them into something revealing then have them in public when they change back?" Naru immediately said causing Kitsune to snigger and Keitaro to roll his eyes at the rapid change of pace.

It took all of ten minutes for everything to be put into place and they were planning to release the neo-women when the potions wore off. "So... I'm going to go scare the crap out of people today." Keitaro said grinning a little.

"Before you go, mind explaining just what kind of revelation gave you your courage back?" Motoko asked and Keitaro grinned.

"I realised that being afraid won't keep the slayers away. That if I'm scared then people close to me might get hurt. I almost lost Kanako because of it... I have to face my problems running will only make it worse. I also can't go in breath burning and tearing down the skies either people get killed that way. Yesterday was one slap in the face after another... that enough?" Keitaro asked scratching the back of his neck his ears flattened and his tail moving slowly from side to side.

"Yea just don't lead any exorcists back here." Naru said mildly (Read Extremely) impressed at how fast Keitaro had grown up.

"Will do now Adieu!" he said and he coiled wind around his hands and stretched it and put pressure on it and just as he was aiming for Nerima to chase after a martial artist he had heard was afraid of cats. He was getting the aim right when there was a squeal and he released early to escape a fangirl glomp. "Ahhhh!!!... Oh god a swallowed a bug!" //Well... crap. I have no idea where in Tokyo I'll land, and if I try to stop mid air to change trajectory I'll pull an arm out of it's socket...// "Good thing cat's land on their feet. Though it's a toss up to where I'll Euagh! I swallowed another!"

(A.N. I originally planed to end the chapter here but... YAY CAFFEINE!)

Warning Crossovers Ahead

"...Nyaaa... If I'd known the flight'd be so boring I'd brought a gameboy or something... Nyaaaa..." Keitaro said from his pose it looked like he was reclining in mid air and soaring backwards with his tail blowing all over the place. He heard a roar and a woman shouting something but he couldn't make it out in all the wind. "Nya? What the hell is that!?" Keitaro screamed as a huge batlike form with crystal protrusions rose up in front of him and it turned just in time to be slammed into and knocked out of the air.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Keitaro screamed as they both flew like bricks towards the ground and he was having a hard time grabbing onto air currents with the weird bat-bird thing messing them up. He jumped to the side and sunk his claws into the wind and started to slow his fall as if he was braced against a wall. Looking in some respects like a pirate hero that had stabbed the sail and was riding it down. He caught sight of a disc made of physical and magic energies flying to the demon wannabe and destroying it.

"You! Cat kid!" A commanding but insure voice shouted just as Keitaro slid to a stop in mid air about five feet off the ground. "Are you for or against love and justice?" Sailor Moon demanded and Keitaro let go and landed softly before turning around and nearly facefaulting at the sight of the fuku outfit she was wearing.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Keitaro asked his posture incredulous. "And just who are you anyways?" he asked glancing around at the girls in Fukus //Don't they know clothes like that'll give anyone a panty shot if they so much as take a step?// he wondered as he just stared at them. //My god the pedophiles even got a little girl in on it. Nasty// he thought as he spotted Chibi-Usa.

"These uniforms allow us to use high level order magic aligned with celestial bodies." Pluto answered him and Keitaro turned to stare at her.

"It's also a pervert's wet dream. I doubt you could do anything but stand ramrod straight unless you want to give a panty shot. Or thong depending on what you're wearing." Keitaro said and gave a very meaningful look towards Jupiter.

"Y-y-you little pervert!" Jupiter screamed turning bright red and she blasted lighting at him but it was nimbly dodged.

"How old are you?" Chibi-Usa asked and Keitaro thought quickly.

"The square root of forty nine million eight hundred and twenty nine thousand four hundred and eighty one days." Keitaro said with a huge grin. //Suck on that.// he thought as he saw all of them but Pluto and Mercury look instantly confused but all Pluto did was smack her forehead and Mercury began typing at her little computer.

"So you're nearly twenty then?" Mercury asked after a minute and Keitaro nodded snickering. "Then mind explaining why you don't look any older then ten?"

"Oh I'm under a most dreadful curse cast by sorcerer most foul... oh forget it, I'm out of practice with the art of bullshitting. I'm a demon, celestial class of the guardian breeds with the Neko strains dominant but all guardian breeds have at least a bit off all guardian strains. I'm just about to leave childhood and become an adult in about two months now."

"You're a demon?" Mars said shocked and Keitaro nodded.

"Yep, powerful one too." He said cheekily and she began to charge up her fire magic when he shrunk down into a tiny kitten with soulful eyes and the fireball soared overhead. "Mya?" he mewed pitifully and the girls were just staring now completely off balance. //Strike! You're out!// Keitaro mentally cheered as his kitten form worked it's magic. //Crap.// he thought as Chibi-Usa rushed forwards and started cuddling him, hard.

"Oww! Lay off! Demon or not I still need to breath!!" he shouted and Chibi-Usa blushed and held him away somewhat as he panted desperately. The rest of the scouts quickly crowded in and Uranus picked him up roughly by the scruff of the neck and stared at him.

"Are you aligned with the death busters?" she asked sternly.

"Are you female? You smell like it but I can't tell either way otherwise." Keitaro snapped back his patience brought up short by being handled like that. Uranus was about to slam him into the ground when Neptune gently plucked him away and held him carefully.

"No time to lose your temper love" she said to calm Uranus down "Are you or are you not a threat to people?" She asked kindly.

"That fully depends on the person. For the most part no, I'm not a threat." Keitaro said. "What are you girls supposed to be anyways? You don't act like demon slayers."

"We are the pretty soldiers of love and justice! The Sailor Senshi! Surly you're heard of us?" Moon said and Keitaro put a paw to his mouth in a thinking pose that looked cute but not sickeningly so and pretended to think.

"Nope never heard of you and... if you're all about love and justice then where the hell were you when slayers were pumping my tail full of lead and silver?" Keitaro asked causing them to back up a little.

"They've only been at this for the last year or so." Pluto responded.

"Then what about yesterday? They tried to kill me and my sister and if I hadn't gotten one of them instead and my sister nailing the other they would have killed us! In public!" Keitaro protested and they starred at him.

"How did you survive?" Venus asked curious.

"My sister brought black magic and I brought fire." Keitaro said.

"That's all well and good but... could you please lower him to my level?" Luna asked a little crossly. Keitaro was promptly on the ground and being stared at by the lunar cats and all the senshi. "But you have yet to answer the question as to what you really are." She said.

"I told you all! I'm a demon! A cat demon! Celestial class means I'm a good guy. I'm still a toddler but not for long. What else do you want to know? My blood type? My bank PIN?" he asked incredulously trying not to laugh.

"Um... why are you here?" Saturn asked and Keitaro huffed.

"I used magic to slingshot myself to Nerima but was going to overshoot it when I slammed into that demon wannabe mid flight. Swallowed a couple off bugs too Yuck..." Keitaro said making a face and sticking out his tongue. "Well anyways... which way to Nerima?" Keitaro asked and confused Saturn pointed the way which was to her left. "Thanks."

"Wait why are you heading there?" Pluto asked.

"Well there's supposed to be some uber powerful martial artist with severe Ailuropobia and it's just too good an opportunity to pass up. Adieu!" he said and dashed off as fast as he could on his small legs before changing back into the cat-kid form and jumping onto the rooftop and started jumping from rooftop to rooftop silent as a ghost. It took him no time at all until he was on the rooftop of the famous Furinken High just in time to see Hurricane Akane blow through the Hoard of Hentai. He jumped down and drop kicked some guy spouting about sorcerers and tigers knocking him out instantly.

He saw it instantly, it wasn't fear of cats, just a half assed ascension ritual. "Holy crap." Keitaro said.

"W-what are you?" Akane asked walking up to him and he swatted her aside and walked towards the paralyzed by fear Ranma.

"Well I'll be damned. I came here to have some fun with the martial artist afraid of cats but... not a Neko ken applicant... Let's walk and talk." Keitaro said coiling his tail around his waist and flattening his cat ears until they disappeared into his hair.

"C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cat." Ranma said backing up as Keitaro approached.

"Look I can cure you of the Neko ken instantly but I need you to have at least one person willing to look out for you. It will give you access to four elements of magic a near limitless lifespan and formshifting on top of claws new ears and a tail. Follow." Keitaro said and Ranma still shell shocked did so going back the opposite way.

"But you're going to be late!" Akane shouted to him

"Back off girl! This is far more important." Keitaro shouted to her and grabbed Ranma's hand and led him out of sight and into an alley. "Alright I can finish the Neko ken and adding a bit of my energy and blood will cause a chain reaction turning you into a full blown Neko Hanyo. Problem is for one week you'll be in the Neko state and in the form of a small cat. Can you tell me anyone who can look after you during that?" Keitaro asked

"ummmm..."

"That wasn't supposed to be a stumper. Is there anyone you trust not to take advantage of you and to take care of you fairly and not hold it over your head?" Keitaro asked his brow knitted a bit.

"Um Doctor Tofu. Why are you offerin' to help out o the blue?" Ranma asked.

"I'm a Celestial Type Demon... It's what I do. Anyways let's get to Tofu's place and explain the situation." Keitaro said and Ranma led the way quietly as if intimidated.

"Ranma shouldn't you be at school? Has something been twisted out of place again?" Tofu asked and Ranma shook his had and pointed to Keitaro who sighed.

"I'm planning on completing the Neko ken it will remove his fear of cats and give him access to new abilities but for a full week he'll have a cat mindset and body. You're one of the few people he could think to trust enough with this. Are you willing to have a temporary pet?" Keitaro asked and Doctor Tofu stared.

"I'd love to but I need some more information first. This is a deep seated trauma even with magic it shouldn't be so easy to cure."

"Very true. You see the Neko ken and its variants are actually demonic ascension rituals. A human can have demon blood infused in them to become one eights demon and gain magic access. The Demonic Ascension Rituals are designed to make it so that the recipient ends up one half instead. Like me he'll have mana and many catlike features and mannerisms, unlike me he'll keep his ki and already has a defined gender. The week long time as a cat will slowly and painlessly merge the instincts of his new animal side into him. The problem with an incomplete Neko ken is that the instincts have no natural release. As such they stay bottled up until the boiling point, cats aren't the only trigger, not being triggered for too long is another. That's why all known applicants go insane. The unknown ones are the ones who immediately get an infusion right afterwards so there is little to no evidence of the training." Keitaro explained and Ranma stared at him as did Tofu.

"So pops did do the right technique... only half way though?" Ranma asked and Keitaro nodded.

"Is everyone ready for this?"Keitaro asked and at two nods he bit his thumb and took Ranma's shivering arm and let a single drop of blood fall on it. He focused his magic into the blood and it sank into Ranma's skin who began sparking up with random bits of blue fire until he shrunk down out of his clothes and into a black cat who looked up and mewed.

"What did he say?" Tofu asked and Keitaro shook his head.

"Meows are just sounds, animals communicate through the eyes. A meow is like nodding the head, it's very limited." Keitaro said and he kneeled down and they stared at each other. "Ranma's personality is asleep and his new instincts are safely in control. I've told him that you are his caretaker and someone safe. So you don't have to worry about him running off." He said and Doctor Tofu nodded.

"Are you sure this will work?" he asked.

"Oh yea I've seen it done. Anyways is there anywhere I can mess with people and get away with it?" Keitaro asked and Doctor Tofu stared for a little then laughed.

"Well Ranma finds trouble everywhere, however the five most active places are the highschool, the Tendo Dojo, the Cat Cafe, Uchans, and the Kuno Mansion, although the Mansion is a madhouse with many, many booby traps. The Cat Cafe has a very savvy and suspicious Amazon matriarch and they are very touchy about supernatural beings." Tofu said and Ranma fully in a cat mindset jumped onto his lap and flopped onto his side purring.

"Thanks, I think I'll wrestle up some lunch there. Want me to get you anything?"

"The beef ramen's pretty good... Not to look a gift horse in the mouth but why are you doing all this?"

"It's my nature, I'm a guardian, a protector, its in the blood. I don't let anyone suffer if I can help it." Keitaro said. "Cyo." He said walking out as Tofu absently scratched behind Ranma's ears in thought before pulling out a journal about anything interesting that happened to walk in his door and an Altruistic Demon rated high on that list.

"Nihow! Welcome to the cat cafe and... what you?" Shampoo asked staring at Keitaro who grinned (pardon the pun) cattily at her.

"Hmm... good question what am I?"

"Shampoo no know."

"Exactly."

"What?"

"Right on the Money!" Keitaro said grinning as the girl turned red in frustration and whipped out a pair of bonbori and was about to lay into him when he just vanished in a flash of fire. They were still over her head and she lowered them muttering about annoying cats in Chinese when she saw he was standing on her weapons. "I take offence to your remarks." He said bending at the waist so that he was staring her in the eyes. She started quivering in her anger and started flailing wildly.

"You I kill!" She shouted as Cologne pogoed in on her staff and watched with interest.

"Some warrior. Can't even keep your cool." Keitaro remarked as he smoothly dodged every attack and by using fire to cloak the movement and wind to give him a blast of speed he had a blade of solid rock at Shampoo's throat. "I came here for lunch but this was fun." He said dropping the knife. "So I'll let you go. I'm not a killer anyways." He said jumping off her back and landing perfectly and cross legged on a stool. "Now is there a menu or do I have to guess?" he asked and Cologne cackled.

"If you were human I'd drag you right back to Joketsuzoku, but you are not... however I'm going to have to ask that you finish your business here quickly our favoured customer is afraid of cats." She said giving him a level look while handing him a menu.

"Aww, I came here just to mess with the guy but he bailed pretty fast. I'm refuelling before I go to hound him some more. It's a frickin riot to see him run away screaming with a little nya." Keitaro said chuckling and Cologne cackled a bit.

"I'd imagine it is. Have you made your decision?" Cologne asked.

"Yea a couple sticks of dango and ramen beef bowl to go." Keitaro said pulling out the needed amount and handing it to Cologne then blinking as she handed him his order. "Okay I've had fast food but this is just plain ridiculous." He said and the old woman cackled.

"Anyways kitten you might want to leave before Shampoo plots vengeance much further." She sad and taking her advice Keitaro left his tail swaying behind him. He jumped up and was quickly back in Tofu's office again.

"Keitaro! I didn't here you come in." He said surprised. Keitaro grinned and passed the food.

"Dango's mine if you don't mind." Keitaro said and Tofu passed him the sticks. "So I hear this district is a little nuts, any inside info?" he asked around the dumplings in his mouth.

"Well Ranma here." Tofu said gesturing to the cat that had taken to lying on his head and purring gently, with a second hand collar that said Mittens on it. "Is dead centre to all of it." he said and took a bit of the ramen. "Good as ever... you have to hand it to those martial artists. If there is a way to make something perfect they will."

"Anyways as to where I can recommend if you want to really mess with people take Ranma's form and go to school. See how long you can pull it off. I can tell you his classes." Tofu offered and Keitaro gave him a huge grin which was returned.

Authors Notes

Holy crap longest chapter ever. I just hit a role for my muse so this came out well. Hope you liked the crossovers.

Polls!

I bet none of you were expecting that with Kanako, or Keitaro.

Every Girl available: 25

Every Girl but Kanako: 2

Motoko: 12

Kitsune: 20

Shinobu: 3

Su: 1

Mutsumi: 2

Naru: 3

My Choice: 3

Original Character: 0

Kanako: 2

Reset: 1

Female Keitaro: 1

Male Keitaro: Everyone else

Well I'm starting to get an idea on how to do the Harem properly but the romance only begins when he's an adult.


	12. Chapter 12

Alright sorry about the long delay but A lot came up including a wedding a move moving to a place without internet temporarily a new story idea that took off, car accident, registering for collage, registering for ODSP... The list goes on. But to people who enjoy this I'd say I have another chapter. With the way I saw the votes it's pretty much a guaranteed harem so I won't even bother poling anymore. As to the Ranma ½ and Sailor Moon portions I plan to use that later for a crossover between the two based off of Hanyo Ranma. This chapter pulls Keitaro clean out of it and will have a bit of Rosario to Vampire in it due to flashbacks.

By the way I've already started the Ranma ½ spinoff I'm just trying to give Ranma a damn good laugh he deserves.

"Speech"

//thoughts//

**Supernatural stuff.**

What you've been waiting for!

//How did I get into this again?// Keitaro currently in the blade tail Tiger form thought as he dodged another green Ki blast and ducked under a bonbori. His tail flicked outwards and deflected a sword.

"Foul Demon! Now that you have been forced to thy true shape I Tatewaki Kuno shall smite thee!" A voice said to his right and he slammed the ground causing a spire to rise up and smack Kuno right in the gut knocking him neatly out.

"You have ten seconds to tell me what you have done with Ranma." The voice of the old woman from the Cat Cafe said in his ear and he could sense a deadly aura coming off her.

"I completed the Neko-ken. He's achieving a balanced state but it will take some time. I took his form for amusement and obviously got more then I expected." He snarled and the presence vanished as she left in the blink of an eye.

A guy in a headband poked the ground and feeling a nasty disturbance Keitaro jumped backwards avoiding most of the shrapnel. The bits that did get him bounced harmlessly off his fur. "Die!" the Ryoga shouted again.

"Will you screw off pig boy? I'm not bloody Ranma! It was a freaking joke already!" Keitaro shouted at him but unsurprisingly this did not calm things down.

"You can't fool me! How did you free yourself of your curse!? We swore that if you did and didn't tell us how we'd kill you!" Ryoga shouted and Keitaro was really starting to get confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I came here to mess with the head of a high class martial artist I heard was afraid of cats! I couldn't find him! So I took his form to screw around but you people are goddamned maniacs!" Keitaro shouted wincing as a few shuriken bounced off his fur that although soft was very strong.

"If you don't know about the curses then why did you call him pig boy!?" Mousse demanded launching a spear that was promptly deflected by the flickering bladed tail.

"Because I can smell it! I'm a cat I smell things freaking DUH!" Keitaro shouted as he dodged another two blades the berserker girl and the idiot with the umbrella.

"You'll pay for hurting Ranma honey!" a woman shouted and Keitaro would have sighed if he had the time.

"Oh come on! How many more maniacs are gonna crawl out of the woodwork!?" Keitaro shouted no sooner was it out of his mouth that a woman smelling of numerous poisons and... something came in from opposite directions.

"Ohohohoho! You will pay for trying to separate me from my beloved Ranma!" Kodachi called out and Taro just decided to lay into the cat regardless.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT **SLEEP OF AEGIS!**" Keitaro shouted then exhaled a huge cloud of gas and dropped almost all of the NWC in that one attack. "Good grief what is wrong with these people?!" Keitaro demanded his form shrinking a little as his fur became even softer and his tail lost its blade and split into four. His feet tornados dispersed as he calmly stalked off.

"Well that was interesting." Nabiki noted calmly as the giant cat stalked past her hiding place. Suddenly two tails shot out and she was hog tied by them and held in the air.

"Mind explaining why you were laying in ambush like some sort of cowardly wretch?" the tiger asked her calmly.

"Put me down, or I will make you regret it." Nabiki said confidently these warrior types were all the same regardless of race they have honour they won't kill or hurt someone who can't hurt them. Nabiki barely even worked out so it was obvious she was no warrior.

"Well just for that threat I think I'll hang onto you for a while." Keitaro said smoothly walking out.

"What!? Put me down now or suffer the consequences!" Nabiki screamed at him.

"And just what would those be?" Keitaro asked

"The police will be out for you, you'll never be able to sleep peacefully with the law after you." Nabiki claimed.

"Lady if you tell people you were kidnapped by a four tailed, brown furred, talking twelve foot tiger they'll be looking for you instead of me. Just about everyone that's threatened me has ended up in the loony bin. You wanna join them?" Keitaro asked calling her bluff.

"You don't have the guts to hurt a civilian." Nabiki said.

"How do you know anything about me? You don't even know what species I am." Keitaro said ominously. "I can feel your aura, you're looking for an advantage but your situation is fully in my control." Keitaro said comfortably. And he felt her worry.

"You're bluffing." She said.

"Am I?" Keitaro asked swinging her around by her feet with his tail a little causing her to pantyshot the world and scream in terror. After a quick spin she was hanging upside down in front of him.

"I knew you wouldn't let go... cowards like you... easily manipu..." Nabiki said in a daze and Keitaro tossed her into a nearby cannel full of water snapping her back to reality. "How dare you!" She screeched at him. "I'll find you and release so much dirt you won't be able to sit down without a scandal!" Nabiki screeched.

"Alright, that's it." Keitaro said padding down to her and onto, not into, onto the water. He channelled his energy and gave her what most would consider a blessing but in this case not so much. He poured so much energy into her healing abilities as a human that she grew small and younger by the second until she was barely a four year old. "Now where do you live? As a toddler you shouldn't walk home alone." Keitaro said gently smiling very, very broadly.

"Wh... what did you do to me!?" Chibi-Nabiki screeched.

"You doubted my power and my ability to use it. You tried to shame me, now you are shamed. We are even. I am however not a monster. You live at that Tendo Dojo place do you not, Nabiki Tendo second born to Soun Tendo whom is a widower. I know a great deal about you young lady." Keitaro said gently picking her and all her soaking wet clothes up off the ground and put her on his back.

"I don't get it." Nabiki said.

"Consider this a free lesson to not tempt a greatly superior being. You're behaviour towards Ranma is similar. All beings have a breaking point and I have little tolerance for you're brand of nonsense. Ranma however has a high tolerance due to his desperation for friendship. A tolerance that is wearing thin. If you take a lesson from this then you stand a good chance of surviving when he snaps." Keitaro said as they padded along. The little girl was quiet until they came upon her home.

"You can't send me in there..." she said softly more then a little intimidated.

"Well I can't take you home." Keitaro countered as one of his forepaws shifted into a vague hand like shape and he knocked on the door. A little bit later Kasumi answered the door.

"Oh my! How bizarre." She said then blinked. "Nabiki? What happened to you?"

"She tempted fate and came up short. I'm entrusting her to you for now." Keitaro said using his tails to pick up the toddler on his haunches and handed her over. "If you'll excuse me I must be going now." He said using his wind magic to make a mirage around him turning invisible.

He shrunk down to his kitten form and only became visible when he was well out of Nerima. //Well I've had my fill of that place for the next ten years.// he mentally grumbled as he snuck onto bus and hid under a seat until he was back in his home distract. He snuck out without an issue and was taking his time going home until he was picked up by the scruff.

"Hiyas Keitaro!" Su said happily as she put him on her head. "So where's yas go for the day?" she asked happily as she climbed up a lamppost and started bounding from one to the next with reckless abandon.

"I was messing around in Nerima there was some hyper powerful martial artist who was scared of cats." Keitaro said and Su laughed.

"That musta been tons of fun!" Su exclaimed.

"Not really actually. Turns out he was scared of cats because of a botched ritual to turn him into a half cat demon I fixed it but he's going to be out cold for about a week now. Then I got the bright Idea to take his form and it turns out the reason he's so good is because like fifty high class martial artists attack him daily! So I had to deal with those nutcases too! Then some girl tried to blackmail me and I was at the end of my rope so I turned her into a little kid before dumping her at her home." Keitaro explained

"Nyahahaha! Nice one Keitaros!" Su exclaimed and on one wild bounce Keitaro was dislodged but caught himself so he didn't sink his claws into her but instead turned into a small tiger and raced beside her keeping stride.

"So have those two chumps woken up yet?" Keitaro asked referring to the guys he had caught peeking earlier that day.

"I dunno I'm just getting back from school now! Hey Keitaros maybe they've forgotten they were guys at all and we gots new girls at the dorms!" Su suggested.

"Oh please, that would only happen if they said something really, really stupid to Kanako." Keitaro said just in time for two little kids to come running down the stairs laughing, they bore a striking resemblance to the two guys from earlier. "Good gawd." He said watching the two five year old girls, one boney one chubby running around with reckless abandon. "Wow it's been less than a week until she came back and I already have to give another lecture on using her power respo… oh right." he started to say then caught himself he did pretty much the same thing with that Nabiki girl just an hour or so ago.

"Excuse me? Keitaro?" Shinobu asked having caught up by this time.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked gently.

"Those four monster girls just why do they like you so much? I found out that two of them are snake women but why would snakes like a cat so much?" she asked and Keitaro sighed well the best way to explain it would be like this.

_Flashback_

_"Now students! As this school is all about learning to live with humans there are a few necessary steps, for one you have to stay in human form at all times and... yes mister... Urashima?" she asked and Keitaro swallowed nervously he was in the dork (canon) form._

_"Yes my kind have a limitation about staying in very different forms for too long so I only have a couple hours left at best before I change back." He said and there was a bit of chuckling at his expense. "Besides unlike you I'm at least trying to look like a human." He said trying to save face by taking it out on the teacher. Bad move. She fingered her ears then glanced at her tail before pouncing at him trying to claw him apart and dispelling the illusion then was shocked when he gave a childs cry of pain and surprise. She grabbed him under the arms and lifted him clear of the smoke._

_"AH! You're so adorable!!" she said happily and Keitaro mewed in resignation. He wasn't timid yet but he was really getting sick of the ageism and how people would treat him like a petulant child when he was either their age or older. "Now change back cutie pie there are rules after all." She said and Keitaro sighed._

_"I can only change once a day and you just dispelled it!" he protested then swatted at her hand when she petted him._

_"Don't worry Kei-kun you're so cute that I doubt anyone would mind! Still how did someone so young get into Yokai academy? Are you some kind of kitten genius?" she asked not noticing the fact he was growling at her._

_"I'm Sixteen years old! My kind age differently!" he half shouted at her but like before it just bounced off._

_"Oh! You're one of the guardian breeds! That's so adorable! I never thought I'd meet one!" she exclaimed hugging him close. "Oh your kind are sooo rare and always sooooooo cute! I wonder will you turn out as a boy or a girl yet..................................................................................................."_

_Flashback end_

"So you're homeroom teacher started it? By babying you in front of the whole class?" Shinobu asked eyes wide.

"Yep it got around very fast, she later tried to apologize but it was too late. The next four years I had my privacy invaded in more ways then I could count and I was constantly smothered alive. It did however force me to fine tune my transformations and magic so that I could chase them off. There was only a handful of people that didn't make my life hell and they were in the newspaper club with me. But that was a problem in itself as they were on the bad side of the tyrannical and genocidal Student Police. They hated humans and Tsukune one of the two males in the club was one who was brought in by accident. In the end the vampire girl with a split personality Moka had infused her demonic power into him. But it was vicious stuff so I used a touch of my own as a stabilizer. She wasn't happy about that, something about giving his blood a minty fruity taste. Didn't stop her from drinking it though, in fact I think she clamped down more often after that." Keitaro said reminiscing. "Still I wonder what happened to him? His women problems were almost as bad as mine." He asked and a shiver went down his tail and he instantly and wisely put up a cloaking field.

"Hey have you two seen Keitaro?" one of the four girls form Yokai Academy and Koalla laughed.

"Yea Keitaros was goings thataway!" she said pointing to where Keitaro had come from.

"Thanks twerp!" one of them said and they rushed in that direction.

"Nice save." Keitaro remarked decloaking when they were gone and Su jumped in surprise.

"Keitaros! I though you'd gone that way!" She exclaimed pointing to where she had sent the Yoma girls and he snorted.

Authors, Notes

Sorry about the massive delay, I hit a bit of a muse incident where I could find inspiration for this. It's getting harder so the updates will be delayed but I will not let my original story die!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Love Hina. But I've done a good job keeping the original tone (In my eyes at least) yet totally do it over at the same time. Alright since I've been asked for it a couple of times so be it I'll try to wrap up Keitaro growing up in this chapter. This will unfortunately be a short one as my muse is really out of it, she's not responding to long walks, caffeine, exercise, or music.

"Speech"

//thoughts//

Story Time

A good long while had passed and Keitaro's fangirls had thankfully left, Kanako was allowed to stay under the fact that Keitaro was soon to morph. He'd been stressing out about it, a lot. So in response he had shut down in a sense and spent most of his time asleep. He was nervous, today was the day. One fourty and he'd be twenty. He could feel the building energy, he was frankly scared, worried that it would turn him into something he wasn't ready to be. He could turn out so many different ways, and the energy was huge, building up inside him as his eyes glowed with raw power. He had a hard time sitting still so he was pacing all over the inn, including up the walls and on the ceilings.

"Will you stop that already Keitaro? You're not the only one who's nervous." Haruka said and Keitaro swallowed and looked up, well down actually to look her right in the eye.

"I think I have rights to be nervous. Today everything about me changes! I don't really know what to do!" Keitaro protested and during it lost his grip on his wall walking ability and fell but was caught by Haruka.

"Look Keitaro, I've watched you grow up, literally from birth. No matter what happened to you some things always stayed the same. You've always been kind, you've always worked to keep people safe to the best of your abilities, and you've always brought out the best in people. Look at Kanako, you saved her life, pulled her away from the evil her kind are known for. Motoko has learned to start living around men without going on edge and Shinobu's getting over her shyness with you around. Never doubt that the smallest of choices you make has a far reaching impact." Haruka said as Keitaro shrunk down into a kitten and sat on her shoulder.

"I know but I keep remembering those two I met, they were so… they were jerks! I hated them I don't want to become them!" he half spat.

"Well then don't become them. Remember from what we know about this it's more like going through a fast growth spurt. If you have the mental control, which you do, then you won't be like them. From what I heard about that Ranma kid you turned into a Hanyo is that the major change for him was he got control of his life and undid the damage his father did. He's never been happier and he's gone through his own version of this." Haruka said and Keitaro huffed.

"But that's him! I'm me, so it's going to be very different." Keitaro protested and got flicked in the forehead by Haruka. "Oww! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his paw on the spot.

"For splitting hairs and worrying too much, come on its only two hours away and everyone who could make it has come, including some old friends of yours from the academy." Haruka said and Keitaro eeped.

Haruka had to explain to the guests that he had now gotten one of the worst possible cases of stage fright she had ever seen. This had garnered quite a few laughs but a lot of them were afraid he wouldn't show until Ranma tilted up his head and took a deep whiff.

"Don't sweat it, he's around here somewhere. His scent's fresh." He said before popping some more food in his mouth his long black tail twitching in pleasure and a slight hint of purring. Then there was a crack of energy and a small whirlwind erupted and a tiger's roar joined in.

"This is it ladies and gentlemen! It is one forty and our furry little friend's growing up!" Shinji shouted as the whirlwind increased in size and a bolt of energy shot up then gravity held it and it fell back into the tornado and fire erupted out of it but was blocked by spikes of earth that shot up and it turned to water and splashed down into itself. The spires shattered and the water sank into the ground.

"Wow. That felt good." Keitaro said his voice now deeper but just as gentle carrying a promise of power as well. He was tall and built like a gymnast, his ears were pointed and he had two brown slashes on each cheek going downwards. His eyes were brown with a slanted pupil and his hair was now long and down to his waist in a braid. Again it was brown. He had snow white Hakama on (Kendo pants they are pleated and very, very baggy. So baggy that if you stand with your legs together they look like a robe bottom) and four braided belts hanging off his hips.

He examined himself from his new nails that were razor sharp to the white handled odaichi (really big katana with a big handle that has to be used 2 handed, basically like a short and long bladed polearm) strapped to his back. He had iron cloth wrapped around his torso and was barefoot. Overall he looked really good, really really good. He fit the bill of a bishie to a T and looked a little stunned.

"Take a cat form!" Hina shouted trying to break him out of his reverie. It worked.

"Alright then!" he said excitedly a little high off his power and he jumped up and morphed in midair expanding to a two story tall brown tiger with white stripes and a long bladed tail that was absolutely vicious. He also had definable eyes that were the same as his now normal ones. His ears, oddly were still at his sides and even longer and more pointed. "… who is the little one now?" he asked after a bit of silence getting a few laughs.

"HEY! Cat man! You might want to change back we can really tell your sex from down here!!" Kitsune shouted at the top of her voice and Keitaro promptly changed back.

"Reeeeaal subtle there foxgirl." Keitaro said an eyebrow raised.

"Well sue me cutie pie, not that I didn't enjoy the view though." She said and Keitaro blushed then shook himself.

"I was in tiger form for crying out loud! You… that…. Oh just forget it!" he said before walking off flustered and Kitsune laughed. He almost bumped into Shinobu who took a good long hard look at him, turned bright scarlet, and fainted. "Hey Shinobu are you alrigh… gah! Su what the hell?!" Keitaro demanded as he tried to help Shinobu up and got a flying kick from Koalla which didn't faze him but sure as hell caught him off guard. He picked up Shinobu and put her down in a comfy position under a nearby tree as Su went around bothering other people.

"So Urashima, it looks like you may need to learn some kata's soon." Motoko said and Keitaro thought for a moment before nodding.

"Probably." He said absently noting he was just as tall as she was now. "Are you offering to teach?" he asked and she smiled.

"Perhaps, it will occupy my mornings nicely. What is the name of your blade, from what I know the name of a demon weapon is a sign of its power." She said and Keitaro thought

"Ten-Kirite." He said after a few moments (Sky-Cutter) and Motoko nodded before walking off. Keitaro turned blinking a little and noticed Naru was staring at him. She poked him.

"Impossible, it's physically impossible." She muttered. "Oh I give up." She said dejectedly. "So much for physics and biology, it's just all wrong." Naru said with a sigh.

"In the defence of the textbooks physics and biology are for what happens without magic or Ki introduced. It's solid without those factors." Keitaro said and Naru just walked off sighing.

"Oni-chan!" Kanako cheered giving him a glomp. "Hmm… the girls at school will be so jealous! We need a picture of this!" she gushed and Keitaro caught a whiff of vanilla, actually he could smell it all over the place. He couldn't exactly remember what it meant though… (lust).

The rest of the day was mostly passive as a few people weren't there. Keitaro was surprised to learn that Motoko and Ranma were cousin's thanks to his mother being adopted into the Aoyoma clan as a child. He reclined on the futon of a room he had set up since Hina was back. His odaichi had been hung up and he was still in his natural clothing thanks to the fact he didn't have anything in his own size. When he grabbed the handle of his sword a lot of information had poured in and he was still sorting through it, yet he was fairly certain it had one really, really nasty attack from the word go.

He turned over onto his side and felt a peculiar sensation between his legs, he normally felt such a thing only out the back but he recognized it and headed down to the bathroom. He needed to get used to things being different, but Haruka was right. It was still him.

Authors Notes.

Sorry for how short this is, I'm under a lot of stress right now. But you wanted it so you got it, adult Neko Keitaro. Bishie, powerful, and… clueless. He may be smart but he just became male, so there will be some awkward times ahead.

As for Ten-Kirite's first attack I call it: Niiro-Kouu (Red Rain) Basically it lets out a shockwave that curves into the sky, at first it slices through things then it draws them into itself and grinds it dragging the bits upwards. If this sliced through an enemy it will rain gore on the area hence, Red Rain. Of course it could rain sand or bits of shrapnel. It's not an attack to use lightly. But it is an almost guaranteed one hit kill.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Love Hina but I do apologize for the slow updates. Life's been sandbagging me with rotten roommates, tests, the Christmas hassle and a three year old sister that get's hyper off air.

"Speech"

//thoughts//

**Something Dramatic**

Story

"Urashima, you accepted my offer for training. Now wake." Motoko said using her foot to nudge the now adult and very bishi and very male Keitaro awake. He just rolled out of the way though and his arm flopped over to show his perfectly toned... //No! Stay focused!// Motoko berated herself mentally determined not to let here baser nature get control. (If I wasn't writing this I'd be betting on the inside half of a day before she snaps.)

Suddenly she noticed a certain bulge in the blankets. It was huge. "Keitaro?" she asked nervously and it twitched. Face flaming she quickly and quietly retreated.

"Unh? Wha? Oh... so my tail was tucked into the pants... cool." He noted before dropping off to sleep again his tail now safely behind him. Of course Motoko missed this and was **very** distracted during her morning kata's.

A few hours later

"E-excuse me? Senpai?" Shinobu called into Keitaro's room looking in nervously. "It's time for breakfast." She said nervously.

"Pardon me dear." Hina said gently opening the door next to her and walking in calmly. Suddenly she reared back her cane and smacked him right in the thigh! "Up and at'em pussy cat! You can't put the sun on snooze you know!" she shouted and Keitaro was on the roof with his newly rediscovered tail sticking out the back of his pants.

"MOM! Don't do that!" Keitaro said straightening up still standing on the roof and crossing his arms.

"Come on boyo you can't just nap around all day!" she said grabbing him by the braid pulling him off the ceiling, past Shinobu and down the hall to the dining room with him protesting at being treated like this all the way.

"O-Oh my!" Shinobu said in shock.

"Hey Shinobu! You coming?" Hina shouted down the hall and she jogged to catch up.

"Did you have to be so rough? Come on! I've only been like this what? Twelve, maybe fourteen hours? Give me a chance to settle!" he complained with a hint of a cat's whine in it.

"Keitaro you now look as old as you actually are, you don't have big soulful eyes anymore. You can't guilt me." Hina said taking a sip of tea.

"Damnit." Keitaro cursed under his breath and dodged a blow from Hina's cane.

"Don't you start cursing now! There are young ladies present! Where did I go wrong with you, never listening to your poor suffering mother..." Hina started taking out a handkerchief to wipe away the non-existent tears.

"...And you wonder why I still try that?" Naruto asked and dodged another cane poke.

"Damn young punk." Hina said scathingly.

"Didn't you just chew into me for swearing?" Keitaro asked and couldn't totally dodge the swing Hina took, he did block it though.

"Anyways girls I hope you calendars for the day are clear because our resident catman needs something more than his altered pelt (the clothing he transformed into) to wear around." Hina said and Kitsune gave a huge grin as Naru shot a worried look towards her. Shinobu turned red, Motoko tried to stay stoic and Kanako's familiar did the talking for her and jumped up on the table.

"Why not just let him go without his pelt? I'm sure master would appreciate..." Kuro began before Kanako grabbed her familiar and put a hand over her mouth. She had everyone's undivided attention.

//Hmm... I'd say the little fuzzball's got the right idea.// Kitsune thought grinning.

"Oh hoho." Hina chuckled. "Is my little spider lusting for the cat?"

"Eep!" Kanako exclaimed. "K-Kuro how could you?"

"Mya?" the cat replied trying to deflect the blame. It didn't work too well.

"Alright! Break it up!" Hina shouted clapping her hands. "Let's get focused and get moving again ladies!" she said and there was a flurry of movement as the spry woman hurried everyone around and grabbed the top of an old white training gi for Keitaro to cover his chest with. "Man or woman Keitaro I will not have you flashing your breasts in public!" she reprimanded before herding everyone out the door.

The walk was uneventful for the most part but Keitaro was on edge. "Mom... everyone's staring at me. What's going on?" he asked Hina who chuckled.

"What's going on Kei-kun is that all these girls are feeling a great deal of... lust, towards you. The men are jealous." Hina explained and Keitaro frowned.

"Wait when you mean lust do you mean... mating instincts? Are they in heat?" he asked and Kitsune bent over laughing.

"I'm so sorry! It's just heeheehee!!" she said nearly in tears.

"Mitsune you'll have plenty of opportunities to laugh at his expense later right now we have a train to catch." Hina said and with some difficulty Kitsune was able to control herself. They soon arrived at a large mall complex with three stories and enough clothing stores for even the most addicted shopaholics taste.

"And they told me things would be more my size when I grew up… I guess they were right." Keitaro noted that it went up three stories. "Still how did they know I'd need this much headroom?" he asked and Hina shook her head at this.

"Keitaro there's so much open room not for the sake of people that can grow as large as you can but to make space for more stores." Hina corrected him.

"Ahh… still think they'd have a store large enough for a hybrid form between my tiger and human states?" he asked and Hina thought.

"Maybe a big and tall store but that's iffy. But since you're on track, ladies, any suggestions on where to get him something to wear?" Hina asked with a twinkle in her eye and immediately Kanako dragged him into a nearby gothic clothing outfit.

45 seconds later

"Um… Kanako are you sure this is me?" Keitaro asked after banishing his 'pelt' and setting aside the gi top and its sash. There was the rustle of cloth as he was changing into what she picked out.

"Oh don't worry big brother! It'll look great on you." She said smiling devilishly.

"But it's so tight! Especially at the groin, that and I'm more than a little nervous about having something with metal teeth this close to new part of my body. I just got it I don't want to lose it." He said and Kitsune started snickering as Shinobu started to turn a little pink.

"Is it on?" she asked and there was a sigh then a 'yes'. At that moment Kanako tore back the curtain and… **wump**.

"Ack! Shinobu are you okay? Is something wrong? You fainted like Mutsumi! Are you anaemic too?" he asked quickly trying to revive her as Kanako was a hair away from cheering in triumph as Naru and Motoko blushed and Kitsune wasn't exactly subtle in her appraisals. **Wump.** The counter girl was down.

He was wearing a transparent fishnet t-shirt with 'tastefully ripped' tight black jeans with a leather vest on with the symbol for anarchy on the back. Sure the image was ruined by the fact that his expression screamed 'softie' but it showed them everything they wanted to see in such a way that they were not liable to ever forget it.

"Hmm that looks a little tight for you doesn't it Keitaro?" Hina asked and he patted himself down a little but nodded.

"Yea it feels like I'm wearing a snake skin or something. You know how they'll shed their skin right? Like that." He said and Kanako pouted disappointed but not entirely surprised.

"If it's too good to be true then it probably is eh master?" Kuro asked and Kitsune chuckled as Kanako nodded ruefully.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll get him into something out of a wetdream before the day is done!" Kitsune said throwing her arm around Kanako and announcing dramatically.

"You realize I can hear everything you're saying right?" Keitaro asked through the curtain. "And how would a dream be wet? Do you mean like wetting the bed? And what would what I'm wearing have to do with it?" (Note: These are valid questions. He is smart but he doesn't really know anything about sex.) "Was that outfit scary enough to make someone pee themselves in their sleep or something?" he asked and there was a lot of choked laughter.

"Heeheeheehawhawhaw! I'm sorry granny but you gotta teach him about the birds and the bees this is too much!!" Kitsune said giggling helplessly.

"Alright young lady if you insist. Keitaro we have a great deal to talk about. If you'll follow me." She said and Keitaro raised an eyebrow.

"I know about mating and romance thank you very much. I just don't see why it has to apply to me in every possible situation. I'm not in heat." Keitaro said a little stiffly.

"And just who taught you?" Hina asked.

"Those perverted freaks I met, you remember the adults of my species I encountered." Keitaro said and Hina sighed. Of course he was looking at it from a cat's perspective not a human's.

"Keitaro, humans don't enter heat. That's a cat thing." Hina said and there was a pause on his side.

"So when do males and females know when to... you know...?" he asked and there was a bout of both giggling and blushing. You can guess who did what. Hina shook her head looking at the ceiling.

"You'll figure it out. You're a bright enough boy." Hina reassured him. "Alright ladies since it seems Kanako's idea was a bust who has another one?"

"Oh! I got a good one!" Kitsune said grabbing Keitaro by the arm and leading him away. Unfortunately they lost track of them...

Five minutes later.

"Over here!" Kanako called out leading the whole group to a surf shack style place. They found an exasperated looking Keitaro with an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt with a dark blue bathing suit. The guy behind the counter was glaring daggers at him as Kitsune was giggling at this sight. As they came in they heard the counter boy grumbling.

"...pretty boys think they can just come in and suddenly be a surfer... ruining the best sorts of joints and surfing hangouts by wiping out all over the damn place..." the blond said tightly.

"Look surf boy can I freaking pay for the clothing or not?" Keitaro asked and the glare intensified.

"Two thousand nine hundred and thirty two yen." He said and Keitaro quickly ran a credit card through. "Now beat it poser." Keitaro sighed and walked out with Kitsune attached to his arm as firmly as a tattoo. "You know I'm starting to lose feeling in that arm Kitsune, I'm also rather attached to it. I'd rather it didn't die due to lack of circulation." He said and Kitsune reluctantly eased up.

"So dressed him as your dream man Little Fox?" Hina asked grinning and Kitsune backed off blushing. "I'll take that as a yes." Hina said grinning. "Now, this is good for the beach and all but we still need some casual and formal wear." She said with a meaningful look first towards Naru then Motoko. They got the message.

Twenty gruelling minutes later

Keitaro heaved a groan as he was close to being finished with the changing. "Oh stop being such a baby Keitaro." Hina admonished him.

"Well let's see you get dressed up like a toy instead!" came the indignant reply.

"Oh I'd love that myself!" Hina said chuckling and there was a silence.

"Ohhhh!!! Everybody's picking on me!" he said in whining and sarcastic tones. Just in time for Hina to wrench open the curtain revealing the fact that the shirt wasn't fully buttoned up yet. But dress pants and shoes with a long sleeve dress shirt flowing ever so slightly in the breeze the AC was providing was quite a sight. Naru had also convinced him to undo the braid and only tie the very ends together to keep it neat. "You mind?" he asked closing it as Kitsune congratulated Naru. He reopened it a few seconds later with a sweater vest overtop and a leather belt holding up the pants.

"Very nice! Keitaro I want you to pick out some things from this store as Motoko and Shinobu will be having their turns next." Hina said and Keitaro nodded before going around for a bit. He mostly stayed away from sweater vests though, sticking to shirts he could button up for his upper body. They left without incident if you don't count Keitaro musing about the scent of vanilla and what it may mean.

"Now Keitaro for some proper training clothing we will be going to…" Motoko began but was cut off by a scream. Keitaro reached out with his mana senses.

"It's an energy vampire. Daemon, a parasitic monster." He hissed. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to test my new claws." He said setting down his bags and jumping up clearing two floors easily.

"Well there he goes, let's simply go to the food court he'll find us." Hina said.

Keitaro for his part was practically soaring and glad to be rid of the sweater vest. He noticed absently that with his braid undone he could really hear it swishing through the air. He soared upwards and upwards higher then he intended as he had to twist and race along the glass ceiling so that he didn't smack his head against it. He didn't really know how much stronger he was now so it was a bit of a problem calculating just how hard he had jumped. Luckily he hadn't shattered the earthquake and hurricane tested window, just cracked it a little. With a light jump, think hopping over a couple steps over trying to vault a fence.

He sensed a bunch of energy build-ups and rolled his eyes. The Sailor-Senshi again. He thought of them more like the Silly-Senshi a bunch of little girls who made almost no effort to control their power, seek help, understand their opponents and thought those perverted outfits were functional battle clothing. Granted they were enchanted not to embarrass the poor girls and probably protect them as it did their identities. (He still had their scents though) But still come on… when using artillery style magic you don't get into sight of the enemy, you take them out from a kilometre off.

One midair jump that used as much effort as a hop and he was hurtling with near blinding speed towards the energy source and clawed into the air itself to slow himself down in time to land on a railing facing the wrong way from the monster. //I really need to get my breaks checked.// he thought wryly.

"Halt foul monster! A mall is a place for people to hang out and shop not for monsters to go on a rampage! In the name of the moon I will punish you!" Moon announced and Keitaro shot her a confused look.

"Uhmmm which monster? Me or… Ying-Yang there?" Keitaro asked the Silly-Senshi gesturing towards the creature behind him with his tail. It looked like, well frankly it was a living mannequin wearing a wedding dress with crystals shooting out of it all over the place. Keitaro was having a hard time picturing this thing as a threat. Or taking it seriously for that matter.

"Uh, well the bad one… it's stolen a woman's dream mirror which is a part of the mind made manifest…" Mini-Moon said pointing at the mannequin thing. Keitaro's eyes flashed then he vanished and reappeared standing on the opposite side of the walkway, again on the railing and facing the opposite direction of the creature this time examining his clawed right hand.

"So, increased speed, strength, accuracy and reflexes on top of my naturally powerful claws, I've gotten rather dangerous at close quarters." He said in a bored tone as the Daemon fell apart into dust and the dream mirror simply floated where it once stood. "You'd better return that to whomever it was stolen from, mind magic is finicky stuff after all." He said then gave then raised his arms to his sides and leaned forwards off the railing, using a fire mirage to cloak him as he fell. To the spectators he apparently vanished into thin air.

He landed lightly on the bottom and walked calmly away decloaking as he went. He arrived back at the store he left the group at and wasn't too surprised to find they had gone. He sniffed the air and had their trail quickly and realized they were heading to the food court. "Might as well see if there's any good sushi around here." He said as he went to the food court at a leisurely pace.

"So when do you think he'll get here?" Kitsune asked and Keitaro decloaked right at that moment.

"About two seconds ago." Hina said sipping her tea Keitaro had to dodge a swipe from Motoko for scaring her. "So what happened? Motoko-chan here sensed some sort of fight and you took off like a rocket."

"Nothing but a minor daemon and the Silly-Senshi." Keitaro said stifling a yawn.

"You know the Sailor-Senshi Sempai?!" Shinobu asked instantly starry eyed.

"Yea this is my second run in with them… first time I met all ten without Tuxedo whatever showing up. It was a few months ago so I was still a kitten." Keitaro explained and could swear that Shonobu had a wagging tail.

"How did you meet them senpai?" Shinobu gushed and Keitaro backed up ever so slightly.

"It was that day I used wind to slingshot my way across town, I was distracted and was going to over shoot my destination when I slammed into something in midair. It was the Senshi's current opponent trying to make a getaway through flight and my… intervention let them dust the monster. They confronted me but I talked them down. I even managed to get directions off of them." Keitaro said and Shinobu's starry eyes hit the high beams.

"And today?" Shinobu asked reverently. Keitaro double blinked at this but soldiered on.

"Well the Daemon I sensed was apparently made with a stolen 'Dream Mirror?' yea that was it. It was in a mannequin that was wearing a wedding dress. I tested my claws on the thing and it came apart like it wasn't even there. After that I just stepped off the ledge and cloaked up as I fell. To them I must have just vanished into thin air." He said and Shinobu was staring in admiration. "What?"

"It's just so romantic!" she gushed. "You were like the hero that showed up out of nowhere and saves the day before vanishing before a word of thanks can be whispered." Then she remembered just who she was talking too and swooned.

"What in the? This is getting ridiculous." Keitaro stated as he caught the shy girl and gently placed her on a chair. "So what next?" he asked around a chicken-burger that was spicy as all unholy hell. "hah hah! Hot!" he exclaimed and took a gulp of water. "Oh god it's just spreading it!" he exclaimed to the amusement of the Hina girls.

"Keitaro you suggested to me that you wanted to train. I believe our next stop is to get you some proper training clothing for learning to use your blade." Motoko explained and Keitaro nodded as he drained Kitsune's soda.

"Hey… I didn't know you were that eager for an indirect kiss Keitaro, you only had to ask." Kitsune said protesting then spinning some fun into the situation.

"Indirect kiss? What the heck's that supposed to be?" Keitaro asked confused, and Kitsune sighed deeply.

"Ya know you're no fun if things keep shooting over your head." Kitsune grumped and Keitaro shot a cheeky grin.

"How do you know it is? I could just be messing with you." (He wasn't it really was going over his head.) There was a silence at this and Kitsune started chuckling.

"Nice one pussy cat." Giving him a look he either missed or ignored. (The safe money is on the former.) They finished quickly with Keitaro panting a little at the spices of his burger. Keitaro ended up carrying Shinobu bridal style as Kanako, Motoko, Naru and Kitsune split the clothes between themselves. Of course this meant that Shinobu upon waking up in his arms was promptly out and asleep again much to Hina's amusement.

Motoko lead them to a specialty store that catered to Kendo practitioners. Apparently some fool named Tatewaki was using this as a money dump, so it was able to charge cheaply and still make a huge profit. Shivering a little at his memory of his encounters with the delusional moron Keitaro found himself a pair of white training outfits. When Motoko commented that they would get dirty quickly he just shrugged.

As they left Keitaro heard someone mention something about 'boyfriends' then sounds of a struggle then someone being dragged off. He looked back and rolled his eyes, the girls that had been scuffling a little froze as they recognized him. "Excuse me I need to clear something with the Senshi." He said and started walking over to the girls now staring at him as he approached. Shinobu was close behind him.

"Alright look you girls know who I am but I know who you are so we keep this close to the chest and everybody's happy alright?" he said as he got close.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Save it Mars, your illusions don't change your scents." Keitaro said and the girl backed up wide eyed. "You girls know I'm a demon and I know you're the Senshi, we keep this to ourselves and everybody's happy alright?"

"How can we trust you?" Jupiter asked aggressively.

"This isn't the first time you've met me, it's the second. I didn't do anything wrong either time." Keitaro said.

"Wait when did we meet you? I'd remember a hu… a guy like you!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"A couple months ago remember? I was just kitten then and I used my energies to catapult myself above Tokyo and slammed into a batlike Daemon and sent it tumbling to the ground where…"

"That was you!?! Holy Crow! You've grown up!" Moon exclaimed looking him up and down and Keitaro shrugged.

"Yes, yes nice to see you again but please. Zip." He said making the motion of zipping his lips shut which they nodded to and mimicked. "Alright then Ciao." He said before turning and walking off sniffing a little at the scent of vanilla and having to prod Shinobu on as she was staring at them reverently.

"Alright, that's been sorted out. Let's go home." Ketiaro said as he reached the group.

Authors Notes

I'm very sorry for the delay but there's been non stop hassles left right and centre. My original Idea for this chapter was completely different but I lost it when my only save which was on a memory stick was broken and by result lost so I had to start all over again.


	15. Chapter 15

As you know I do not in any way shape or form own Love Hina or today's crossover of _ well you'll see. As to why I'm not updating often it's because I've hit writer's block with this (All of them!) story. I frankly don't know what to do so I just sit in front of my computer for hours on end staring at a blank word processer then hit my head on the keyboard. Pretty standard.

Then some random thought comes along and I get a bit of juice.

"Speech"

/thoughts/

**Supernatural Shit**

The Story.

"Damn for a mostly human Motoko can certainly be a slave-driver. My arms still hurt and it can't be a coincidence that she got my tail so many times. Must be the wolf in her, canines have always been jealous of a cat's natural grace." Said a tender and battered Keitaro, during the last week of kendo practice Motoko had learned that she could actually use succession moves on him at full power without causing serious injury. So long as she didn't channel any mana into it all that would occur would be either a shallow cut or a bruise. So she let it all hang out and started using her 'student' as a punching bag and stress relief. He didn't complain much though because she also taught him the style at an advanced rate but still.

"YEOW!" he cried out in pain as someone bumped into his fully tenderized side. "Watch it! I've been put through a meat grinder for crying out loud!" he said slight tears in his eyes. They were healing slowly due to the ki infusing his injuries. It was nasty stuff and if he hadn't learned that his skin was now as hard as iron he'd be worried for his life.

"Sorry about that." The nondescript man said and continued walking. Keitaro sighed at this he figured he might as well get a snack while he was walking around town. It's not like he had anything to do.

"Ohh this looks charming." He noted spotting a Raman stand after about ten minutes of aimless drifting. He quickly glanced over the menu. "A medium shrimp ramen with a bit of spice thank you." He said putting the needed amount on the countertop and sitting down. He was quickly handed the treat but didn't get to enjoy it as he felt some unfortunately familiar aura's at the Inn. Rolling his eyes in disgust he got a lid for the styrofoam bowl and walked out before taking a huge leap towards home.

"Good grief! How many times have those assholes showed up now? What the hell is wrong with them! Every time they come to get their rocks off we transform them or curse them or something of that nature but they never get the bloody message!" he growled to himself in low tones sounding like a seriously pissed off tiger. He reached the peak of his jump and looked down and saw those two perverts leering over the wall to the hotsprings with Su and Kitsune both inside.

Angling himself in the right direction Keitaro dropped hard and landed on Hiroshi's left hand and Daisuke's right. On the fence, pinning them down/up.

"Oh shit! It's him!" the chubby one shouted in fear.

"Let us go! Please!" the skinny one begged.

"Take em out Keitaro!" Kitsune shouted.

"Do you two ever learn?" Keitaro demanded crossly his eyes glowing with white fire as he glared at them. "Even a simple mundane dog would get the message to stop coming here! Every time we transform you two it just bounces off your thick skulls doesn't it! Do you want us to make a transformation permanent! Do you two want what happens here to be more than a bad dream? Because it most certainly can be." He snarled at the quivering boys.

"We're sorry! We really are!" they wailed.

"No, you're not. If you were you would have stopped coming here after the first time. Let's see, first we turned you into women with heightened libidos. That didn't work. Afterwards we turned you into female children and made you believe it would be permanent. For a while even I believed that, until Kanako-chan let me in on the fun. That didn't work either. Upon your third offence we turned you into kittens that would automatically obey anything that Kuro my sister's familiar commanded. I see you have not learned your lesson from that either. Nor have you learned from being form shifted into turtles and forced to patrol my territory twenty times at a slow pace. You two are slower in the head then you were in the body during set event. So that leaves me with the question, what do I do with you now? It's obvious no temporary punishments or curses will stick and if I kill or scar you two it would bring undue attention to myself and the people here." Keitaro stated in a slightly deep voice with more than a hint of growling in it.

"I can't believe it! They're back! Come on! Can't we have any privacy!" Naru yelled as she rounded the corner broken out of her studies from all the shouting. "Hold them still I need to work on my jab!"

"No! If we injure them we may bring the wrong sorts of attention upon ourselves. That's why we've been sticking to magic and a geas of silence. Unfortunately they're not learning, would you mind fetching Kanako? We need to do something that these two won't forget for a long, long time." Keitaro said now crouching and still on the hands of the two perverts whose arms were beginning to numb. They panicked at this and wiggled free only for the earth under their feet to reach up and root them to the spot unable to move away.

"Sure I'll be back in a few minutes." Naru said rushing off letting the two young men moan about their fate to a completely unsympathetic audience.

Kanako for her part was just having a relaxing day and had actually slept in to this late hour, she was planning to stay in bed a little longer but a knock on the door woke her up. Arching her back a bit she let the thick comfortable blankets slide off showing off a spiderlike burn scar on her back through her thin white t-shirt. "Who is it?" she asked and blinked as Naru opened the door.

"You're still in bed?" the girl asked before shaking her head. "Those two perverts showed again, Keitaro thinks we need something more permanent."

"Permanent? Unless it's a minor geas like the silence one we already slapped on them then it's too easily noticed by all the wrong people…" Kanako mused around a yawn. "I'll see if I can dig something up, does he have them pinned?"

"Yep by the ankles in stone again." Naru confirmed as Kanako slipped on a long pleated skirt and a vest.

"Maybe we should just bury them alive, it's not like anyone will miss two perverts going nowhere in life." Kanako snarled a little (really) annoyed at the thought of her privacy being violated so that two idiots could get cheap jollies.

"I like the way you think, but that is a little much." Naru noted and they walked the rest of the way in silence with Kanako using a quick spell to straighten her hair and have her clothing unwrinkled. They soon rounded the corner and spotted the two perverts in the distance being raked back and forth across the coals (metaphorically of course) by Hina herself.

"Why in my day if a boy wanted to see a girl he'd court her! What's the matter you two can't you even talk to a girl your age? Can you only speak to children and the elderly? You're parent's must be so disappointed in you two I can barely find the words for it!" Hina vented but was showing all signs of just warming up.

"Lady your day ended with the Ice Age!" Hiroshi protested and was swatted in the back of the head by Keitaro who just growled.

"You little brat! I outta spank ten years out of you!" Hina half shouted before whacking him in the thigh with her cane.

"Lady you're barely up to my waist!" Hiroshi protested again.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Kanako shouted. The Urashima family being the best thing to ever happen to her was something she was very protective about.

"Good timing Kanako-chan. I was wondering if we could combine our abilities to put a sleeper curse on these two. It's like that legendary Jusenkyo place, where water is the trigger but instead the trigger will be entering the premises. If they come here, whether we're here or not they turn into cats and will be physically unable to see anything erotic. At least that's what I've been dreaming up, any ideas yourself?" Keitaro asked savouring the panicked look of the two. /I think Kanako may have been influencing me a bit too much./ he thought ruefully.

"That is good big brother. But that needs the permission of the guardian… of the… land… big brother." Kanako said realising just what he was doing. Magic based around an area or building needed either complicated rune systems or the help of a local spirit, usually in exchange for Tass (1) but in this case he counted as a local spirit.

"Alright then! You two sit tight, big brother you're coming with me I need my books available for this one! Oh this is going to be great!" Kanako said eagerly and Keitaro set down his bowl and jumped off the fence while turning into a normal looking tiger with the exception of the brown colouration.

**"Stay put you two."** Keitaro said over his shoulder at them his voice echoing due to him just having morphed to tiger form. He calmly stalked after Kanako listening to her sniff a little trying to cover up her laughter. He caught some giggling and had to smile**. "Henh, henh, henh. Can we drop the pretences now? We both know jusenkyo curses are the most widely studied in Asia. Even an apprentice could have crafted a duplicate."**

"That's right big brother; Easy to craft, easier to maintain, low energy requirements, and impossible to break without the spirit's permission." She said grinning.

**"Yep completely genius, it attracts small amounts of mana from the air to build up the transformation so it fuels itself. Failing that it burns through carbs giving the victim a bigger appetite. Still you have to wonder why the heck is Jusenkyo doing it? I mean he has to have a reason."** Keitaro noted and Kanako nodded.

"I actually read the latest theory, apparently they think Jusenkyo is a spirit of chaos and is doing this for kicks." Kanako stated and Keitaro shook his head.

**"That doesn't cut it either, the more powerful a chaos spirit the more easily bored they get. Jusenkyo would have grown tired of it a few thousand years ago at least. My personal guess is that it set the joke in motion then for some reason entered a very long sleep or never bothered to undo it. Some spirits are like that."** Keitaro noted.

"Think they've sweated enough?" Kanako asked and Keitaro grinned before they started walking back to the group the two guys sweated at the sight of Keitaro and Kanako as Keitaro clucked in disappointment.

**"Hmm, my ramen fell of the ledge. Too bad."** He noted a little disappointed, it had smelled wonderful.

"No it didn't kitty cat. Su got a hold of it." Kitsune said coming around from the opposite direction with the perpetrator shamelessly slurping up the last of his snack right behind her.

'sigh' **"Anyways Kanako and I have researched the proper ritual for your punishment. This is a tricky bit of magic and if we screw up it can have dire repercussions so please, don't interrupt."** Keitaro said as Kanako started muttering under her breath and making arcane gestures. Keitaro began glowing along all his white stripes until it was unbearable to look at as he anchored the power into the land. It wasn't hard to create the living spells and breathe life into them. But it was an ability so rarely used that they double checked themselves in order to make sure to get it right. When he opened his eyes again he saw two cats in front of him, kittens really, one a black fluff ball and the other white.

"I made it so your clothes would change as well we're punishing you two and not ourselves after all." Kanako said simply.

**"On the sixth step down this spell will change you back to your natural forms. I'd advise you to avoid this place now but since I don't have to hunt you down and curse you each time I don't care anymore. Have a nice day." **Keitaro rumbled before stalking off as the rest of the girls got the message and wandered off to let the kittens discover just how far such things extended.

"Just what happened?" the black kitten that was the chubby one Shirai asked.

"I… I think we got off… kinda…" the white one replied formally being six foot six Haitani.

"My! Aren't you two cute?" a chipper voice said from behind them and they turned looking towards Kuro who had landed behind them silently and was watching them with amusement. "Why I bet you two need some milk and sardines! They always make me feel better." She said picking up Shirai and Haitani by the scruff with her mouth before taking off and flying towards the kitchen where Shinobu was preparing dinner, it was going to be some well marinated steaks. She had wanted to try something western recently.

"Hey Shinobu! These two have just been cursed big time! Every time they come they're going to become these little cutie pies all over again! I think they need something tasty to feel better." Kuro announced and Shinobu eyed them then sighed.

"Alright, but only if they promise to behave themselves, I don't like the idea of some pervert trying to take advantage of me." Shinobu said a little sternly towards the kittens.

"Uhm… okay." Shirai said a little nervous as he looked to Haitani who shrugged.

With Keitaro.

"Well that was a fun bit of cursing, wouldn't you say so?" Keitaro asked back in his near human normal form

"Kei-kun you really should watch your tongue around women, it is rude to curse after all." A voice said from nearby and both turned to see Tsuroko walking towards them her stomach rather prominent. She paused as she approached them her smile turning from friendly to wistful as she put a hand on her stomach.

"Little one's kicking?" Keitaro asked walking up to her and placing his hand near hers and felt a tiny thump. "Active little one, I see a powerful God's Cry user in the future." He said calmly. "Hey Shippu." He noted absently giving the phoenix a slight scratch behind the eyes.

"I actually have a favour to ask of you." Tsuroko said gently grasping his arm then sliding a scroll into his hand. "A member of our family has rejoined and she needs to have some wind essence in order to use our more advanced techniques." Tsuroko explained.

"And since my transformation I'm one of the more powerful ones you can contact." Keitaro mused and she nodded.

"As well as one of the more inexperienced ones, this will be good for the both of you." Tsuroko said and Keitaro nodded then frown a little at the name.

"Nodoka Aoyoma… that's familiar somehow." He mused and Tsuroko giggled a little. "Care to fill me in?"

"It's Ranma's mother." Tsuroko explained and Keitaro's eyebrows went up.

"Oh right! I've been meaning to visit him. And perhaps that Tendo girl too." He muttered with a bit of a grin to himself.

"She's actually been adopted by Nodoka so you'll be seeing all three of them at once." Tsuroko explained and Keitaro nodded.

"Well that makes things easy enough." He noted. "It says here she's living near the centre of Juuban. Great, I have to deal with the Silly-Senshi and their idiot enemy of the week."

"Oh they're not so bad, they're trying and their hearts are in the right place." Tsuroko admonished him.

"I know but they just don't use their heads. They don't seem to have any grasp of physics or magic and only the most basic grasp of the ramifications of their own actions." Keitaro said then shook his head a little and sighed. "I guess I'm a little jealous too, they're able to be so completely public that some people are opening up toy lines with dolls in their image. No ramifications to them exposing their magic."

"It's okay, eventually the world will be ready you'll probably not only live to see it, but live to revel in it." Tsuroko said and he heaved a sigh.

"True but that could be centuries from now. Everyone I have will be gone by then." Keitaro noted and Tsuroko took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "I don't get it." he said and she smiled.

"You will. Eventually." Tsuroko said kindly. "But for now live in the moment. And you have a job to do." She said gently and he sighed again.

"Alright so I'll just head down there and sort things out." He said. "By the way you might want to hit the springs, they do have some healing properties which can only be good for the child." Keitaro said and Tsuroko gave him a look.

"Like how that overpowered healing spell was good for little Nabiki?" Tsuroko asked and Keitaro grinned at her.

"You know just as well as I do that a healing spell will only affect someone if at least some part of them wants it to happen. That's why healing spells are so powerful the target actually helps it along and empowers it further." Keitaro explained getting ready to make a jump that would carry him into the Juuban district.

"Then why is she complaining?" Tsuroko asked.

"Denial, or it was a subconscious desire." Keitaro said evenly. "All the best Tsuroko." He said and jumped. He hurtled through the air his clothing and hair flapping loudly as he ascended at speeds only modern aircraft or another demon could match. He smiled as he rushed through a cloud getting soaked on the way but it was a warm day so the cool shower was nice. He started to reach the peak of his jump just over the Juuban area and he felt some magical discharges and sighed.

"And yet another encounter with the Senshi." He noted angling himself downwards and towards the only energy source he wasn't familiar with. As he fell downwards he could make out an unconscious woman being protected by Saturn with a wall of darkness. It looked like a giant boar thing/gargoyle rip off with numerous crystals all over the place. He landed hard on the base of its neck taking it to the ground and it dissolved into a blast of dark energy that reformed into a mirror which he casually grabbed and tossed towards the downed woman causing it to be absorbed into her having her start to wake up.

"Oh! You again! Hi!" Venus exclaimed.

"Afternoon." Keitaro said brushing himself off and walking forwards towards a slightly familiar aura.

"So… what are you doing here?" Jupiter asked.

"I'm an ally of the Aoyoma clan and they want me to help one of their members. It's a small thing and I had some things to do in the area anyways." He explained as he walked by a few of them. Uranus and Neptune to be specific.

"Who the hell are you?" Uranus asked and Keitaro smirked.

"None of your business, that's who." Keitaro said with a little flick of his tail while still walking, he realized he was being rude but he did want to see Ranma and Nodoka soon and if he got caught in conversation he could be delayed a very long time.

"World-Shake…" Uranus began and Keitaro's eyes instantly narrowed and he launched himself backwards and somewhat downwards until he rolled behind her as she caught her spell mid gasp and he pinned her arms behind her.

"I'm wind based myself miss. So if you don't mind don't try it." He said and then flipped her over his back to put her in the way between himself and Neptune who was charging magic herself. "I may not have much talent in water manipulation but I'll wager you can't hit me with her in the way." He said calmly and grinned as the spell dissipated. "A word of advice when it comes to beings like myself. Don't. Your attacks take a moment to charge, one you won't have against something like me." He said calmly.

"Stand down Neptune he's not a threat. He's powerful and can easily bring down a world of hurt but his kind date back to the Silver Kingdom and they had an understanding with them." Pluto announced her voice loaded as Keitaro let go of Uranus and stared at her for a moment before snorting.

"Yea right. It's just an old story. No way something like that existed." He said pointing towards the sky.

"Oh but it did, and we are what remains. Ten seeds in which to regrow humanities brightest day." She said and he stared at her before chuckling and walking off.

"Good one. But I'm still calling bullshit on it, heh heh, have a nice day." He said giving a small wave with his right hand before using his fire abilities to create a mirage that he wasn't there. He hopped away easily clearing half a block figuring that he would not be tracked beyond a few dozen metres. He felt out with his essence, it was always a peculiar sensation, a sense he could turn off and on. It reminded him of that comic book movie... the way that guy saw... ah yes. Daredevil! He basically had his sonar when it came to feeling essence it was just a matter of finding the right texture.

Speaking of the right texture. Keitaro grinned slightly as he homed in on a familiar essence, it was part cat, part human carrying a curse and decidedly female. Oh yes, there was ribbing ahead. He held back a snort when he saw a fiery red head in a very female school uniform. He shrunk himself down into a normal cat and jumped onto her shoulder. "Okay spill." He said to her directly and then had to jump hard to avoid being grabbed round the neck, though he did lose some tail hairs.

He landed horizontally and jumped off turning back into his default form launching like a rocket, used a nearby lamppost to spin himself around to land in a crouch with Ranma just behind him and having now jumped off his back like a springboard and was spinning upwards in a tight ball before jumping downwards into a massive drop kick. He got introduced to the bottom of a shoe before he knew it and was in a headlock from a girl's legs then spun violently like a wheel and hurled into the concrete leaving a small crater behind.

His demonic skin had shielded him from most of that beating but he was still dazed and his ears rang slightly. He gave a grunt as his hair was roughly pulled forcing his head back to look straight up... the skirt of a highly pissed off redhead. "... so that is your natural hair colour..." he began before his head was kicked forwards and into the concrete again. "Okay, I deserved that." He mumbled.

"Ya damned straight you stupid cat!" she half shouted grabbing him by the hair and hauling him up to his knees and just below eye level.

"Oh hey Ranma... I was looking for you." He mumbled still a little out of it. She grabbed him by his torn shirt and lifted him up before violently shaking him.

"Shaddup and listen! You're damn messing with the neko-ken made my curse lock last week! I haven't changed back even when the water's boiling!" she shouted at him and he shook his head a bit to refocus. Hasn't been able to change? Serious stuff. Unless...

"Have you been letting yourself change?" Keitaro asked rubbing his abused nose while taking a slight sniff. He may have left a nice imprint of it in the pavement but it was only sore. Thankfully.

"Doing what now?" Ranma asked and Keitaro sighed.

"When you get near hot water it feels like a lead ball has suddenly grown inside your brain right?" Keitaro asked and Ranma nodded. "So you force it out and keep it out and you don't change. Pull it in instead and you'll allow your body to change." He instructed and Ranma sighed.

"That's it? I went to school as a girl because of that!" she asked and Keitaro nodded.

"You know... you'll have that curse for the rest of your life. But now you can pull energy away from it so you can stop it from time to time. The 'lead ball' feeling is what you get when you're out of your natural form and halfway between man and woman isn't for you. It's like a warning that tells you that you're formshifted. Push it away and you go back into your last form, pull it in to let it change so you can become something else." Keitaro explained and Ranma looked thought full, then shimmered a little before a guy in a girls school uniform was standing in front of him.

"That's not a good outfit for a guy there." Keitaro pointed getting a glare that literally glowed red before Ranma shimmered again and was replaced by Ranma-chan.

"Wait a sec, you said you were looking for me?" Ranma asked and Keitaro nodded.

"Yea Tsuroko's called in a favour so I'm here to give your mom some access to demon magic and you a bit of instruction too. Plus I wanted to catch up with chibi-Nabiki." He said with a grin and Ranma-chan gave him a look.

"You realize she's liable to stab you in the shins she's so pissed off right?" Ranma asked and Keitaro snorted.

"If she can find a blade that can pierce these..." he said motioning towards the demonic raiments he had been wearing past his cotton shirt, then his own skin. "...and actually hit me with it then she deserves to be able to draw blood." Keitaro said then sighed. "Sorry, I get a little heady with all this power swimming in me. You know the day I showed up in Nerima I was actually halfway drunk due to my power fluctuating that day."

"You altered two lives forever because you were drunk! You're as bad as Pops!" Ranma exclaimed and got a slapped in the back of the head for that. It had all the force of a sledgehammer but to Ranma all it did was what a normal slap of the back of the head does to others.

"First of I said halfway meaning that all that happened was that I was a cocky little shit then. Secondly everything I did at some level or another aside from the sleeping spell which I learned from the Aoyoma clan was with the permission of the person I was using it on. With you I asked directly and with Nabiki I used white magic." Keitaro explained.

"And what does the colour of magic have to do with anything?" Ranma-chan spat building up a head of steam, then was doused in icy water that Keitaro had forced out of a nearby puddle and chilled it with the wind.

"Everything. White magic can never be used on someone who doesn't want its effects. In fact most of the energy of the spell comes from the person it's used on. Some part of Nabiki wanted to be a child, it was mostly a cure disease style spell but the disease targeted was age. She wanted to be a kid, why? Only she can tell us and I'll bet it's something she barely gets herself." Keitaro said holding a finger up towards Ranma-chan with the eye nearest to her closed.

"You bloody Xellos knock off!" Ranma-chan said taking a swing at him which he dodged as it wasn't a serious one but now Keitaro was confused.

"Xellos? Who's that?" Keitaro asked curiously and Ranma-chan gave him a look.

"What rock have you been under?" he asked and Keitaro looked like he was putting serious thought into it.

"Well, not so much under as on. There's this perfectly carved rock in the hills behind the Hinata that just conforms perfectly to my tiger forms body size and shape and I can just lay there and nap the day away." Keitaro said with a bit of an unconscious purr in his voice.

"Bloody cats." Ranma said with a huff. "Xellos is a troublemaker goodguy badguy sort of dude in an anime called Slayers." He explained and Keitaro motioned for him to continue. "Look man if you don't know about this then it's not my job to fill you in."

"Bleh." Keitaro retorted sticking his tongue out at her as he followed her home. It was a few blocks away and a shockingly uneventful walk considering the two walking and the district. It looked fairly normal, two stories not counting an attic and likely small basement. He followed Ranma in with only a slight amount of prompting.

"MoooM? Nabiki? I'm home the Neko-man's here." Ranma called into the house taking off her shoes as Keitaro gave out a bit of a yawn. There was a quick succession of small footsteps as Nabiki charged into view her face twisted in a snarl as she made a beeline for Keitaro, only for her hands to be caught a few inches away from his crotch.

"You fight dirty little lady." Keitaro noted before looking up to spot her friends a young boy with neatly combed hair a suit jacket properly done up with shorts and sneakers and glasses and a young girl with dark blond hair in a style he'd expect to see on an older woman with a dark pink sweater and shorts. They both held an aura that put him on edge right away. "So who are your friends Nabiki-chaaaannn?" he asked and the little girl struggled.

"Ah! You must be Mr. Urashima welcome. What can I do for you?" Nodoka asked walking in before making a sound of surprise. "Oh dear I forgot where are my manners would you like some tea?"

"Please, I'm not too picky about brand though so just put on something you like. I've actually come due to Tsuroko's request." He said.

"Oh! Well come right in, any friend of Tsuroko's must be an ally of the clan!" Nodoka announced as Keitaro took of his shoes and calmly stepped over the threshold with a fuming Nabiki right behind him.

Ranma rushed up to her room during this time and from Keitaro could feel had taken his male form. He looked towards Nabiki's two friends and his eyes narrowed a little their auras were beginning to look like the result of formshifting but he wanted more to go on then simple gut instinct.

"Hey Nabi-chan? Could you come here for a moment?" he asked and the little girl shot him a distrustful look but did so. "Your friends have an aura of the formshifted but there's no magic within it." He whispered to her and she gasped.

"And why should I trust you? Look what you did to me!" she exclaimed and Keitaro smirked.

"The power I used relied on you to fuel it somewhat as well as allow it to happen. You wanted this. I'll wager you gave up your childhood for someone else's sake and some small part of you would do almost anything to get it back. So now you have it." He said and she tried to give him an eye poke which he dodged.

"You suck." Nabiki stated but part of her simply couldn't deny the truth of what Keitaro was saying. The way the finances were there was always one person too many in the Tendo home, then Ranma and his father came. Now the money problems were solved and she... she could start over. But that didn't mean she had to happy about it.

He pulled back a little. "So who are your friends Nabi-chan?" he asked pleasantly and she gave him a glare the other two caught. She quickly smoothed her expression which the two 'friends' of hers also caught.

"Well that's Conan-kun, and she's Ai-chan." Nabiki said introducing them while sounding like a child. Both of them gave her a look that instantly said 'You can't fool me' getting Keitaro to chuckle. He took a deep whiff and noted the tea was ready.

"Nice to meet you two." He said gently before walking towards the living room just before Nodoka was going to say it was ready.

"Oh come on in." She said pleasantly and he smiled just as Ranma entered the room in a casual tank-top and jeans with jacket.

"I see you've adjusted well." Keitaro noted and Ranma grinned.

"Yea, 'side from some bumps like all of last week its pretty good. Especially the new energies I got 'nd complete control of the Neko-Ken... good times." He said casually as Conan and Ai quickly looked back and forth.

"Hey mister why do you have a tail?" Conan asked and Keitaro smirked.

"I lost a bet with a friend. It's fake but I have to wear it all day." He said casually.

"What about the tattoos? Where did you get those?" Ai asked and Keitaro thought fast.

"I don't really know. I was in a drinking contest with a friend and woke up with them. It could have been a lot worse." He said and Ranma rolled his eyes at that.

"Anyways I was asked to come so that I could start teaching Ranma a little bit of energy manipulation to add to his martial arts and to help you get started in the more advanced areas of your family school. As a clan ally I can teach you the basics but you'll have to go to the main grounds for more advanced teachings." Keitaro explained and Conan made a confused sound.

"I thought you said you'd be teaching them advanced bits?" he asked and Keitaro chuckled.

"The advanced practices are... kinda like a video game. You have to level them up and I can get them through the first few levels." He said and they 'oh'ed. "And if you want to know more you'll have to tell me a little about yourselves first. Such as why you both have an aura of transformation but no trace of magic." He said towards the two children his eyes glowing slightly as he grinned around his teacup to take his first sip.

"WHAAAAAT!" Ranma yelped as Conan and Ai backed up suddenly as if ready to run. "I knew something was up but transformed?"

"Well that does explain their maturity..." Nabiki mused.

"You haven't been turning anyone else into children have you Urashima-san?" Nodoka asked pointedly but Keitaro waved it off.

"No just Nabiki and it was white magic! It wouldn't have worked without at least partial willingness!" Keitaro exclaimed and Nabiki huffed. "Even if she is in denial."

"What the hell is going on?" Ai asked in an almost deadpan tone of forced calmness as she looked around. Keitaro just chuckled.

Author's notes.

1: Tass is solid mana that can be harvested by all sorts of creatures for extra powers. Magic users tend to have many spells designed to creating and summoning it although it will occasionally occur naturally around Ley Lines.

Yes. A Cliffhanger. Sue me. My main problem with this story was that I just started writing it for fun. So now that it's good and big... there's no plot to guide it. I have no idea where to go so I'm grabbing at things and answering questions for the most part.

Oh and a big hello to Kaleb Grim for reading one chapter and then stopping after leaving a scathing review, kudos asshole.


End file.
